The Gage Surprise
by Piscean6724
Summary: Sequel to "The Gage Secret." Alyssa, Johnny's newly discovered, and homeless, young cousin reluctantly agreed to stay with him for a few days. Now that those 'few days' have passed what surprises lay ahead for Alyssa, Johnny and the other members of the Station 51 crew? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

The Gage Surprise-1

John Gage climbed into his white land rover and drove it away from Station 51. He had the next four days off but grimaced at the thought of all that had to be done in a matter of hours. His first stop was at the dry cleaners to pick up his dress uniform.

"Good morning, Mr. Gage." Said the young clerk in her most flirtatious voice.

"Mornin', Lisa." He said with his trademark smile. "I'm here to pick up my uniform, please."

"Sure thing." Lisa chimed back with a smack of her chewing gum while batting her overly mascaraed lashes.

In only a few moments she returned with his freshly cleaned and pressed garments neatly packaged in a thin sheet of plastic. He paid for the service, seemingly inoculated against her charms, and resumed his trip to his ranch. He took his usual route which allowed his mind to wander back in time; back to the place he found himself nearly two years ago.

His Aunt Kitty, Katherine Gage, had died in an automobile accident and a few short days later he'd learned that the young woman, whom he'd assaulted for breaking into his barn, was in fact his cousin – Katherine Gage's daughter. The daughter she had placed for adoption nearly twenty years earlier.

Alyssa, being homeless, had reluctantly agreed to stay with Johnny for a few days after being released from Rampart General Hospital. It had taken some work but he and Alyssa had developed a close relationship since that day.

Johnny continued to drive with his windows down and allowed the wind to blow through his dark hair. The feeling was comforting and relaxing allowing his memories to flood his soul as he drove.

E!

_**Twenty-two months earlier:**_

"You seem nervous, Junior. You ok?"

Roy had been watching Johnny while they completed their usual inventory checks on the squad and noticed he'd pulled the drug box out twice…..and inventoried it both times.

Johnny snapped the drug box shut leaving his right hand resting on the handle. "I don't know. Just…." He couldn't seem to find the right words and just shook his head negatively with a smirk. "Aaahh, nothing."

Roy watched again as his partner hesitated momentarily and then pulled the drug box open again and began to absent mindedly count the syringes for the third time. Roy's azure gaze shifted from Johnny's hands to his face. He noted that his forehead was creased and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"How many defibrillators we got in there?" Roy asked with a look of grave concern on his round face.

"Huh? Oh, I..I don't know….let me count and see." Johnny spoke in a distracted voice.

"Ok, that's it. Pack up the DRUG box and let's go in the dorm…..NOW!" Roy was not about to let his partner cause a victim to be harmed. Nor was he going to allow his friend to continue in his current mindset.

"What'd I do?" Johnny quizzed as he snapped the box closed and slammed it back into the compartment of the squad before he followed his partner into the dorms; his footsteps echoing in the empty apparatus bay as the engine had been called out earlier for a dumpster fire.

Roy shoved the dorm door open and began pacing in front of his bunk as he waited for John to join him. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't like prying into other people's business but he knew that if he didn't do something then Captain Stanley would and he knew Johnny would prefer it come from him.

He looked up at the sound of the dorm door opening again and stood with his arms crossed staring at a now brooding John Gage.

"Wanna tell me what's goin' on, Roy?"

Roy caught the snicker that almost escaped from his lips. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Johnny."

"Nothin'….I'm fine." John said propping his left arm against the brick half wall that separated Mike's bunk from Marco's and Chet's; his right hand poised defensively on his hip.

"No….no you are not fine. I just watched you inventory the drug box twice and then open it up for a third inventory. Plus, I asked you how many defibrillators we had in there and you said you'd have to count them. DEFIBRILLATORS, Johnny!" Roy's eyes bore holes into John.

John closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He rested his head down on his forearm that was propped on the wall. When he looked back up he saw that Roy had begun to close the distance between them.

"Johnny, the citizens - our citizens - need you to keep your head on straight when you're on duty. The rest of us here," he swept his arm out around the dorm room, "do too."

"I know, I know." He said wearily. "Got a minute?"

"Always, Junior."

Both men headed toward their bunks; Roy sat on the edge facing Johnny while Johnny sat with his back against the wall staring out into space.

When the silence became too much, Roy broke the ice. "Did she leave?"

"No, she's still there but…" He hesitated then looked over at Roy before he continued. "She only agreed to stay a few days. It's been a week now and…..well, I'm just afraid that every time I go on shift she's gonna pack up and go."

"Johnny, Alyssa is an adult. Granted, she's an adult who's been through hell recently but yet and still, she is an adult. You can't stop her from leaving but….well, has she mentioned anything about going?"

"No….just my paranoid side, Roy."

Roy knew that Johnny was overjoyed when he'd learned about Alyssa being the daughter of Katherine Gage. Their introduction had been rather unusual but then again, most things John Gage did were rather unusual.

"Ok, look…I gotta ask you…..why haven't you talked to her about it?"

"Hummph." John looked down at his hands and then back up at his partner. "You really want to know?"

Roy just nodded his agreement.

"I'm afraid to start that conversation because I'm afraid she'll say it's time for her to leave."

"Johnny, what if she's just waiting for you to offer for her to stay longer? I mean, she's your cousin – in some ways a surrogate sister – so, at least sit down and open up with her."

Johnny nodded feeling somewhat ridiculous for his juvenile behavior.

"Hey, I have an idea. Next weekend is our Memorial Day cookout at my house. The kids want to meet Alyssa so why don't I ask Jo about inviting you and Alyssa over to help us get ready. You and I need to repair some boards on the deck and I'm sure Jo can find something that she needs help with. Maybe it'll make Alyssa feel more like a part of our family? If she agrees then at least you won't be spaced out for the rest of the shift…..no more than usual anyway." His comment brought a lopsided grin from his partner.

"Thanks, man. That sounds nice….but I'm buying the food for our work day."

Roy held up his hands. "No problem, I'll get the drinks."

Roy leaned forward to stand just as the sound of the engine returning made its way inside the station.

"Lemme go see if they need help while you call Jo."

Roy smiled and headed to the dorm phone as Johnny made his way out to the bay.

E!

"How'd it go?"

"Gage, there is no shortage of dumbasses in L.A." Chet pulled off his turnout coat and removed his helmet as various affirmative sounds came from the remainder of the crew.

Johnny watched as Hank trudged toward his office to complete the required paper work while Stoker began to clean up the engine. Marco headed for the showers leaving Chet alone with Johnny to ventilate his frustrations.

"Ok, Kelly, what did the dumbass do this time?"

Chet rolled his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen for some cool water while he waited for Marco to finish his shower. Johnny was close on his heels with a smirk on his face. He and Chet were very close friends even though to outsiders they seemed more like mortal enemies.

Chet filled a glass with ice and water as Johnny leaned back in his chair waiting patiently for the story he knew Chet would enjoy sharing very soon. He watched as Chet emptied the glass once and then refilled it before taking a seat.

"Ok, we were at this dumpster behind that new restaurant over near Rampart right?"

Johnny just nodded with a smile. He opened his mouth to remind Chet that he'd been present when the engine was called out so he knew where they'd gone but then he decided just to keep silent and let Chet tell his story.

"Well, I don't know how the owner got permitted because his cook decided to save mayonnaise jars to use to store the old grease in. Glass jars, Johnny!" Chet shook his head then lifted his glass for another drink.

"I mean, I know they don't use much oil for cooking in there and all but that is NOT how used grease is to be disposed of, ya know?"

Johnny couldn't help but laugh then. "Yea, I know."

"So anyway, this guy was just screwing the lids back on and tossing them into the trash. Now what happens to glass jars when you throw them into a dumpster huh?"

Johnny was still grinning. He knew where this story was heading but he gave Chet the space he needed to talk. "Uh, they break?"

"Yea, Gage….they break. Then as if the cook wasn't a big enough dumbass one of the waitresses decided to take a break and go out back to have a fight with her boyfriend AND smoke right?"

"Right." Johnny snickered.

"Well, instead of stomping out her cigarette butts on the pavement like the rest of the world does to make sure they're out…..Noooooo…she just tosses 'em into the dumpster." Chet ran both hands through his dark curly hair leaving stray tufts sticking out like small horns.

"And the smoldering cigarette butts collided with the broken mayonnaise jars leaking grease?" Johnny grinned at the sight of his shift mate's hair sticking out awkwardly.

"Yep, ca-blewie!" Chet emphasized the statement with both hands in the air. "Dumbasses…" He mumbled again reaching for his water just as Marco entered the kitchen.

"Shower's yours." Marco said reaching into the cabinet for his own glass.

"Thanks, Marco." Chet placed his glass in the sink and opened the door to exit just as Mike was making his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Mike, Big Red didn't get any damage did she?" John had noticed him inspecting the rig closely earlier.

"Nah, just like to check after I take her into a narrow alley." He said opening the refrigerator. He'd been assigned cooking duty and wanted to let the hamburger meat he'd be using thaw out a little.

Momentarily the kitchen door swung open again and Roy stuck his head in. "Hey, Johnny, we need to make a supply run."

"See you guys later." Johnny said standing.

"See ya." Mike offered

"Bye." Marco added.

E!

Roy pulled out of the bay and made the right turn headed to Rampart General Hospital.

"Ok, we're on for a work day on Friday."

"Sounds good, Roy. I'll call Alyssa from Rampart."

"No need, Junior. Jo's gonna call her and invite her over." Roy grinned. He hoped that the gesture would be accepted by Alyssa and that she'd begin to feel a sense of belonging.

"I'm gonna call Joanne back when we get back to the station so hopefully you'll feel a little better soon." Roy didn't look at his partner but he could feel Johnny looking at him.

"Thanks, man." Johnny thought for a moment before continuing. "So, since I'm supplying the food, what do we wanna eat?"

"Johnny, do you ever think of anything other than food?" Roy cast a glance at his partner who sat staring at him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yea, ok….never mind…..sorry I asked ya, Johnny."


	2. Chapter 2

The Gage Surprise-2

"Alyssa? Hi, it's Joanne."

"Oh, hello, Joanne. Uh, is something wrong? The guys ok?" Alyssa was unaccustomed to receiving phone calls. The only person who ever called her was John when he was on shift.

"Oh, sure. They're fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you to worry. Listen, I was wondering….Roy and Johnny are planning a work day on Friday to get ready for the cookout here on Memorial Day weekend and I was wondering….um, would you mind coming over to give me a hand that day too? The kids want to meet you and I could really use the 'girl talk' you know?" Jo was secretly holding her fingers crossed in the hopes that John's young cousin would accept her invitation.

"I promise I won't put you to work or anything. I'd just really like to get to know you a little better; let the kids meet you." _Come on, Alyssa just say yes please!_

"Um, you really want me to come over?" Alyssa asked with a somewhat shaky voice.

"Of course, honey. You're family! And I promise the kids won't bite you or anything." Joanne offered a chuckle hoping to relieve some of the tension she was hearing in Alyssa's voice.

Family. There was that word again; the word that Alyssa still didn't quite know the meaning of - not these days anyway. Her heart was touched by Joanne's offer but she was also a little intimidated. Joanne seemed to be a wonderful, wife, mother, friend, cook – there wasn't anything the woman didn't do well. Johnny obviously loved her like a sister. Was there a place for Alyssa in this tight knit family unit?

She blinked her eyes rapidly pulling herself away from her darkening thoughts. She realized she was being rude by making Joanne wait for her answer. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Jo's feelings.

"Um, yea….sure….sounds like fun; as long as you guys don't mind my being there."

"Mind you being here? Alyssa, it wouldn't be the same without you."

Alyssa felt a flush rising from her chest towards her face.

"I'm so glad you're coming. I'll see you Friday ok?" Jo said trying to mask her relief at Alyssa's acceptance of her invitation.

"Yea, sure. Thanks, Joanne…..I, uh, I really appreciate it. I'm looking forward to it."

Alyssa returned the receiver to the cradle on the wall of the kitchen. She allowed her fingers to linger there for a moment thinking about what had just happened. The wife of John's best friend had just reached out to her. _Does she really want to get to know me better; accept me as a part of their family?_

E!

The smell of soup permeated the station as Mike added the finishing touches to the pot. The cold cuts and cheese were already prepared on a platter in the center of the table with a loaf of bread on either side.

"Is it soup yet?"

"Almost, Marco." Mike said with a grin as he slowly stirred the contents.

"I'll go let the guys know." Marco said as he opened the kitchen door and headed toward the apparatus bay.

"Gage, DeSoto, Kelly – lunch is almost ready."

"Ok, thanks, man." Johnny said as he followed Roy into the dorm to call Joanne.

Roy sat down and dialed his home number while Johnny sat on the desk beside the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baby. Did you get in touch with Alyssa?" He asked glancing up at his partner.

"Yes…and she said yes."

Roy could hear the smile in Jo's voice. "Oh, Jo…thanks. You are the greatest!"

Johnny's smile lit up his face. He could tell from Roy's side of the conversation that Alyssa had accepted the invitation. He waited for Roy to hang up the phone and then leaped off the desk.

"Ok, Junior. She's still at your house and she agreed to join us for our work day."

"Well, a'right!"

"Then…..the two of you need to talk, mister." Roy leveled his gaze at his junior partner. His demeanor was jovial but his message was quite serious.

"Yea, yea. I know. And I promise we will, Roy. Oh, Marco said lunch was ready." He slapped his partner on the back and the two headed towards the kitchen.

E!

The afternoon was proving to be a quiet one. Marco and Mike were involved in a very serious game of dominoes while Hank spent the afternoon at his desk going over paper work he'd received recently from headquarters. Roy and John were washing and drying the dishes from lunch while Chet was engaged in a heated conversation with Henry…and it appeared that the station mascot was winning.

"I don't get it?"

Johnny took the bait. "What don't you get, Chet?"

"How can he just lie there like a block of wood when I'm talking to him?"

"Well, Chet…..I guess you're boring even to a lazy dog." Johnny quipped.

"Oh, real funny Gage." Chet looked up and noticed Mike and Marco snickering at the casual banter between the Phantom and his pigeon. Seeing that neither man was going to come to his rescue from Johnny, he turned his attention to Roy.

"Hey, Roy. Do you mind if I borrow your hedge trimmers on Friday? My landlady wants me to do a little yard work for her….and she gives me a discount on my rent when I help her out like that." He asked Roy with pleading blue eyes.

"Of course not, Chet. Just come get 'em whenever you want. I'll be there. John and I are gonna be working on my deck getting ready for Memorial Day. You are still coming aren't you?"

"Aww, Roy. I wouldn't miss it. Inviting any hot babes this year?"

Johnny had been absent-mindedly drying dishes and paying little attention to the conversation between his partner and Chet…until the phrase 'hot babes' was uttered by the young linemen. _Uh-oh…..he wouldn't dare…..would he?_

"Well, Chet….you know Alyssa will be there this year and…." He began before he was quickly interrupted by his now red faced partner.

"And she's off limits to you!" Johnny said tossing the slightly damp dish rag onto his left shoulder and pointing a dripping wet soup ladle in Chet's general direction.

"Hey…whoa..whoa, Gage…down boy!" Chet said with palms raised to the sides of his head. "I've met your cousin, remember? I ain't goin' nowhere near that chick…not after what she did to Stoker."

A round of laughter ensued even though Mike felt a slight twinge in his lower belly as thoughts of Alyssa's elbow connecting with his groin were thrust to the forefront of his memory. He knew she'd been hallucinating after a severe reaction to diazepam and so he certainly held no grudge against John's young cousin. Even still…..he would be a little cautious around her at the cookout next weekend.

"Johnny, you're supposed to be drying not dripping!"

"Huh? Oh…" John winced as he noted the water dripping from the kitchen utensil. "Uh…sorry, Roy." He said sheepishly turning back to the sink.

E!

_**Present day….**_

Johnny was brought back to the present as he turned into his drive-way. He parked in his usual spot between his house and barn. He reached into his backseat and removed his crisp fresh uniform then headed into his house.

"Hey, girl." He said as Patches, his canine companion, greeted him at the door. "Alyssa's gone, huh?"

Patches offered her master a pitiful whining noise as she followed him down the hallway to his bedroom. She sat on her haunches as he hung up his uniform in his closet and then sat down on his bed. He reached out to Patches and she gratefully nuzzled up to him placing her wet nose on the underside of his hand. He rewarded her with a few gentle pats on her head and a long episode of scratching behind her ears.

"You know, Patches….it's gonna take us a while to adjust isn't it?" He grinned down at his tricolored mixed breed rescue who had been his constant companion ever since he purchased his ranch. He looked into her dark brown eyes and was immediately carried back in time to another set of brown eyes; eyes that looked at him seeing his soul and melting his heart.

E!

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They keep me going and are so much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gage Surprise-3

Johnny remembered how Alyssa's brown eyes had looked so hopeless that Friday night after the work day at the DeSoto residence. He'd told her on the way home that he wanted to talk to her about something important; and in true Gage fashion, he'd never considered how those words might sound to Alyssa.

He had noticed how she'd entered the house afterwards seeming to drag her feet and completely ignoring Patches as she gave Alyssa her usual friendly greeting. He was busy putting ice into a couple of glasses and pouring them both a soda when she trudged back up the hallway with her backpack hanging from her right shoulder.

She never looked at him as she headed towards the door. Suddenly, he realized that she was leaving and anger flashed through his mind as he rushed to place himself quickly between her and the doorway.

"What the hell are you doin', Alyssa?"

Alyssa turned her back to him and he could see that she was using the backs of her hands to dry her tears but she didn't answer him. His heart was breaking but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what had happened to make her want to leave; especially after promising Joanne and the kids that she'd be at the cookout next weekend. He had thought she had really enjoyed herself there….which meant that the only reason for her to be leaving had to be because of him.

"What did I do?"

"Huh?" She managed to croak around the lump in her throat.

Johnny sighed before he repeated his question. "What did I do to make you leave so suddenly? Whatever it is I'm….I'm sorry."

Alyssa continued to stand with her back to her cousin. She couldn't face him with her tears stinging her cheeks. The day now seemed like a cruel joke. Why would they go through the trouble of making her feel so welcomed at the DeSoto household only to have him tell her it was time for her to go when they got back to the ranch?

"Alyssa, please look at me…tell me what I did…I..I don't understand?"

"I'm just sav…saving you the trouble 's all." She sniffed.

"Saving me the….saving me the trouble of what?" The alarm was evident in his voice.

"The trouble of….of telling me to go…..th…thanks for, uh…." Her voice faded into nothingness. She could no longer get the words out and knew she had to get out of the house so she could breathe. She had the distinct feeling of being smothered by some unseen force.

"Alyssa!" Johnny placed a trembling hand on her right shoulder and squeezed hard; basically pinning her to her spot in his kitchen. "You're not going anywhere like this, sweetie." He tugged gently at the backpack until he felt her release her grip on it. He eased it to the floor before placing both hands on her shoulders and easing her down into the nearest chair at his table. Quickly he scooped up the two glasses of soda and placed one down in front of her before taking the seat immediately to her right; the one located strategically between Alyssa and the door she seemed intent on exiting.

He took a long drink from the dark bubbly liquid allowing the burn to force the lump in his throat back into its hiding place. Alyssa didn't attempt to speak or even move. He watched for a moment as the tears continued to run down her cheeks and drip from her chin as her shoulders convulsed rhythmically with her sobs.

"Why do you think I want you to go?" He finally uttered.

She inhaled a ragged breath before she answered him. "Well….just 'cause…..I've been here longer than we agreed…..I can't pay rent without a job or anything…..and….you said we needed to ta…."

"Whoa, nu-uh…..hold it just a second there, missy. First of all WE didn't agree to any time frame. I offered for you to stay here as long as you wanted…..it was you who said you'd stay 'a few days' remember?" He said while using his fingers to form invisible quotation marks in the air between them.

Alyssa rested her forehead in the palm of her hand with her elbow propped up on the table. "Johnny, you don…"

Again, John interrupted her rant before she got it started. "I don't remember ever saying anything about rent either. Alyssa, please look at me for a minute." He reached out pulling her hand away from her forehead and saw total despondency in her coffee colored eyes. "When I said I wanted us to talk it was because I wanted you to know that my house is your house for as long as you want it to be. Sweetie, I don't want you to leave….you've been through too much recently and I'd like to give you some stability….a place to live until you decide what you want out of life….does that make sense?" His eyes darted back and forth searching her face for something to assure him she understood.

"But, but I thought…" She began but her words became muffled as he pulled her into a brotherly embrace. He ran his long slim fingers along her dark tresses in an effort to soothe her; to reassure her of her place in his life.

"Alyssa, I'm so sorry that I didn't make myself clear. I'm so sorry that you thought I was going to ask you to leave when just the opposite is true." He released her momentarily so that he could look into her face to tell her the rest of what he'd planned on sharing with her. "See, I've been driving Roy nuts at work because I've been so afraid that you'd leave when I knew you weren't ready. Every time I was on shift I was so upset thinking that when I got back home you….you wouldn't be here. He convinced me to sit down and talk to you about it; to let you know that you were welcome here as long as you wanted to be here."

Alyssa felt a chuckle rumbling from deep inside her rib cage. "You….you're serious?"

"Yes, Alyssa….yes!" He said in a raised voice that felt a little lighter than he actually felt. "Stay here…..go to school….do whatever you want to do with your life…..just…just please don't cut me out of it." His last statement was barely a whisper as his own brown eyes became misty.

He watched as the muscles in her face relaxed even though additional tears began to fall. "I want you in my life always, Johnny. Just like a real family."

He again pulled her close and lightly kissed her forehead as he whispered, "we are a real family, Alyssa. We are a real family."

E!

_**Present day**_

A sloppy wet tongue grazing the side of his face brought Johnny out of his musings. Patches was not accustomed to seeing her master crying and it worried her. She wanted to comfort him and the only way she knew to show her affection was by licking away his tears.

He scowled as he pulled his face back out of her reach. "Hey girl, I'm not your pup, ya know." He chided her but his heart was touched by her actions and she was rewarded with another round of head patting until he finally stood up from his bed and meandered toward her food bowl.

Patches saw where Johnny was heading and picked up her pace. She was a little hungry and knew she'd need to eat in a hurry so she could accompany him to take care of the other residents of the ranch before he decided to shower and nap. By his mood, she figured he'd had a rough night at the station and would need to relax a while.

E!

The annoying sound kept ringing in Johnny's ears. He struggled, half asleep, to free his arm out of the tangled mass of sheets it had become entrapped in so that he could slap the snooze button. He finally connected with it on his third attempt and knocked the entire clock off the night stand. He continued to hear the annoying sound and cracked one heavy eyelid open. His bedroom was still brightly lit which told him that it was around noon; earlier than he'd set his alarm for so why was it going off? Finally, as the light filtered from the windows into his brain he woke up enough to realize that it wasn't his alarm clock which now lay on its side on his floor that was making the noise after all.

He reached out and fumbled until his found the receiver and pulled it up to his ear; partially hidden behind his disheveled bedhead hair. "He..ahem….hello?"

"Johnny? Oh geez, Johnny I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

Suddenly Johnny was much more alert. "Al….Alyssa?"

E!

A/N: I hope the flashbacks aren't too confusing. We'll soon be in the present for the remainder of the story. Thank you all for reading and for leaving me the encouraging feedback. It's what keeps me going and is appreciated more than you could ever know.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gage Surprise-4

"Yea, it's me. I'm sorry, Johnny. I forgot you worked off shift this morning."

John scrubbed his face with his free hand hoping that improving his circulation might finish the job of waking him up from such a sound sleep. "No, it's no problem. I'm…I'm glad you called but….should you be calling another man while you're on your honeymoon?"

Alyssa could hear the smile in his voice. She dearly loved his teasing; it made her feel so accepted. "Well, my..fi..I mean, my husband doesn't mind since he knows you so well."

"Well, it's a good thing because he can't get rid of me now." Johnny chuckled.

"That's right. Listen, I won't keep you. I just wanted to call and let you know that we're having a wonderful time. The cabin is great and the weather is perfect."

"Weather!" He said pretending to be exasperated. "Honeymooners shouldn't know what the weather is doing should they?"

"Oh, Johnny….you're impossible." She laughed.

"Alright, you two have a good time enjoying the…ahem….WEATHER…and I'll see you when you get home day after tomorrow. I'm going to have dinner ready for you so just come on over here whenever you feel like it." Johnny was grinning even though he was alone. It felt good to know that Alyssa was so happy and to know that he had a small part in it.

"Thank you, Johnny. I love you." Alyssa said softly and sincerely.

"Love you too…..bye." He spoke in nearly a whisper and then hung up the phone. He slowly lied back down and let his mind wander back to the previous weekend.

E!

"It's not too late to change your mind, Alyssa." Johnny stood behind her as she gave herself one final look in the full length mirror in her bedroom at the ranch.

Alyssa let her eyes meet those of her cousin in the mirror then turned around giving him the biggest smile of her life. "I know. But I'm not changing my mind. I love him."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. And I have to admit, I see it in his eyes too. But if he ever and I mean ever breaks your heart then he'll have to deal with me!" Johnny said with a mischievous grin.

Alyssa sauntered over to stand near Johnny. "You…..and the rest of the guys at the station, right?"

"Finally…you get it!" He grinned then allowed the smile to fade as he held her at arm's length admiring her. "You look so beautiful, Alyssa. You are the spit and image of Aunt Kitty." Immediately, he regretted saying those words.

Alyssa felt her eyes stinging at the reminder that not only would her adoptive mother not be present at her wedding but neither would her biological mother. Her father had died before she was even born so it was John Gage who'd accepted her invitation to walk her down the aisle and for that she was grateful….for that and for so many other things he'd done for her.

"Thank you, Johnny. I wish she or Mom or my father could be here…..but I feel their presence anyway." She said gently touching the corners of her eyes to prevent her make-up from running.

"Well, you've certainly incorporated them into the ceremony beautifully. I know they are very proud of you…and so am I." He said giving her a soft hug so as not to ruin her dress, hair or make-up. He pulled back the sleeve of his dress uniform just enough to see his watch.

"Well, they are about to be playing your song." He said as he offered her his arm.

With a bright toothy smile, she reached to her bed and pickup up her bouquet of white, purple and light blue hydrangeas held together by an assortment of white ribbons and strings of seed pearls. Katherine's favorite color was purple and Alice Keener's favorite color was baby blue. At the end of one of the ribbons was a gold-toned Celtic trinity knot to represent her father, Paul O'Malley. It was her way of incorporating all three parents into the ceremony. Johnny thought it was absolutely perfect as he slowly escorted her to the back door of his home; the door that led out onto his deck where the ceremony would occur.

When the first chords of "The Bridal March" could be heard, Joanne opened the door and all the assembled guests let out a collective gasp. The beautiful bride who now stood on the arm of John Gage was such a contrast to the waif of a girl he'd first carried into Rampart Hospital nearly two years earlier; the same girl he'd assaulted for trespassing in his barn and who he later discovered to be his first cousin.

The two of them slowly made their way down the short aisle as the entire A-shift crew from 51's along with their wives, children and for some, their girlfriends stood admiring the beauty headed to meet her groom at the altar. Dixie McCall, Joe Early and Kel Brackett were also in attendance as they had the day off. Dr. Morton could not attend due to being on shift. Even Charlotte, her nurse from so long ago, was present.

Before being seated, Johnny gave her hand a quick squeeze and gave her a brotherly peck on the cheek. He then took his seat along with the other guests as the minister began the ceremony.

Joanne and Dixie wiped their eyes as vows were exchanged. Roy placed his arm lovingly around Jo's shoulder and gently caressed her upper arm. Johnny watched the ceremony half expecting to see his Aunt Kitty's apparition appear at Alyssa's side. He never saw her. She had left her daughter in good hands and that thought gave him quite a bit of comfort. His mind then wandered back to the afternoon that Alyssa's groom had come over to discuss marriage with him.

E!

The two were standing around his corral and Johnny noticed the shorter man seemed to be a bit fidgety. He had no idea why until the slighter man spoke nervously.

"Uh, John….I'd like to ask you something, please?"

"Sure, Pal…..what is it?" John had no idea where the conversation was going.

"Um, you know I love Alyssa and I know she loves me too. And, well…I'd really like to get your blessing before I ask her to be my wife." There, he'd said it and it was with a bit of relief that he wiped the sweat from his brow.

John stood staring at his two horses momentarily while he pondered the words he'd just heard. Suddenly a thought over took him and acting impulsively and without thinking he reached over grabbing the shorter man by the shirt and slammed him into the side of his barn. "Oh, I get Mister….you went and knocked her up didn't ya….ya, sonofabit.."

"NO, nonono….damnit….wait…..I LOVE her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He said in a panic filled voice. "She isn't pregnant. I mean, if she was I'd certainly want to do right by her but she isn't and I want to get married. I want to grow old with her."

Johnny looked into the blue eyes of Alyssa's boyfriend and sucked in a quick breath. "Oh, oh God…I'm…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me….I just…" He rambled on effectively cutting off the rant of the other man.

"It's ok, really…I mean, I know you're protective of her and I for one appreciate that…..um, do we have …"

"Yes, of course!" Johnny interrupted. "Of course!" He repeated himself as he released his grip on the shirt and offered him a handshake instead. "I'd be honored to call you my cousin-in-law."

E!

Johnny's trip down memory lane was cut short by the minister telling the groom that he could kiss his bride. There was a round of cheers and clapping as the minister introduced the happy couple.

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Chester Byrne Kelly."

Johnny stood along with the others present as they clapped. Chet, blushing from having his middle name announced to everyone, offered his arm to his beautiful wife as they stood before the small crowd. He thought his heart would burst with joy as they took the few steps down the aisle and back inside the ranch where the reception would be held.

Alyssa placed her bouquet inside the crystal vase beside their wedding cake. She and Chet stood behind it as their friends gathered around. They made the obligatory first cut and fed each other a small piece. Johnny held his breath as he waited for the Phantom to smear it all over Alyssa's face but Chet kept his alter ego at bay. Joanne and Dixie had prepared some finger foods and were placing them on the tables while Johnny opened up the champagne. Roy prepared a pitcher of ice water garnished with lemons as well as opened up some bottles of ginger ale for the children present.

"Ok, ok, let me see those rings." Dixie grinned happily as both Chet and Alyssa held out their left hands to show off their matching wedding bands adorned with various Celtic knots. Chet was also of Irish heritage, as his middle and last name indicated, and was happy to accommodate Alyssa's wish of including her father's heritage in the ceremony.

"Beautiful…the two of you are just beautiful." Dixie beamed.

Chet cast dreamy blue eyes over at his bride and kissed her again. "I love you, Alyssa Kelly."

"I love you too, Chet." She let her brown eyes drink in the sight of her husband in his dress uniform and smiled at him. "Thank you for allowing me to have my dream wedding."

"Thank you for making my dream come true." He crooned. Suddenly, a friendly slap on his back caused him to turn around.

"Gage, hey man." Chet said reaching out his hand but was instead pulled into an embrace.

"Take care of her, Chet. She means the world to me." Johnny whispered into Chet's ear.

Chet was so moved by his friend's emotional display that he held him a little longer than would seem normal. "She means the world to me too, Gage. I promise, I'll take good care of her and do everything I can to make her happy."

The two pulled apart and Johnny embraced Alyssa again. "Congratulations, Sweetie. I'm gonna miss ya but I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks, Johnny. Thank you for doing this for me. And…" She hesitated trying to find her voice. "And thank you for all you've done over the last couple of years. You saved my life." She sniffed into his shoulder.

"Love ya, Alyssa."

"Love you too." She said with eyes glistening.

"Well, congratulations to the happy couple." Cap offered with a kiss on Alyssa's cheek and a slap on Chet's back. "And Byrne, huh? Perfect name for a lineman, I suppose."

Chet could only laugh sheepishly at his superior's remark. "Hey, Cap. It's my mother's maiden name. She was Irish too ."

A couple of hours later, Chet and Alyssa made their departure through a shower of rice. Johnny chuckled as Chet opened up the door of his now very decorated VW van. Marco and Mike had spared nothing and had covered it with shaving cream, toilet paper and of course blown up condoms.

Chet helped Alyssa into the passenger's side and then ran around to the driver's side. He jumped in quickly and then just as quickly jumped back out with a screech. "Ow….Mike!"

Mike gave him a huge grin as he watched Chet remove the ice pack from the driver's seat. "Just wanted you to be prepared, Kelly." He snickered.

"Daddy, I want a balloon." Shouted little Jenny DeSoto as she saw what looked to her to be a group of wilted balloons tied to the van.

"Uh, honey we'll have to get you a balloon later. Mr. Mike and Mr. Marco used up all of them to decorate the van with, ok?" Roy offered trying hard to stifle his laughter.

He peered up at his crew mates and suddenly completely lost all control. He belly laughed; especially when he saw Johnny bending over and leaning on his deck steps for support. "Oh…oh my goodness….Roy, your face is so…so red…I."

"Knock it off, Junior. " Roy said with a fake scowl.

"Roy, I for one think you handled that very well." Cap offered his senior paramedic.

"Listen, everybody." Johnny finally spoke up once he regained his composure. "I appreciate you coming and for helping me with this."

Various voices offered various versions of 'you're welcome' as the group gathered began to clean up the deck and ranch house.

E!

_**Present day…**_

Another annoying chirping sound brought John out of his dream.

"Huh? Oh, geesh, guess I fell back asleep." He grumbled as he searched around for his alarm clock.

"Oh, yea." He said when he remembered he'd knocked it off the nightstand when Alyssa had called him earlier. He reached down; cut off the alarm and replaced it back to its appointed spot on his nightstand.

Patches toenails could be heard clicking down the hallway as she padded toward her master's bedroom door. She too had heard the alarm clock and knew that meant she was about to be graced with the presence of the most important human in her life.

"Come here, girl." He called to his canine companion. "Alyssa will be home in a couple of days and we've got a big surprise for her don't we?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Gage Surprise-5

Two days after Alyssa's surprise phone call to Johnny, he stood at the counter in his kitchen chopping vegetables for their salad. He sliced and diced cucumbers, mushrooms, tomatoes, peppers, lettuce and carrots. He picked up the bunch of green onions he'd purchased and snipped off the roots and the tops so that each one was exactly the same length. He spread them across the top after layering the other vegetables in the large clear glass bowl. He then covered it and placed it back into the refrigerator.

He had wrapped the baking potatoes and placed them in the oven nearly an hour ago. He wanted to give them a head start before he added them to the grill along with the steaks he had marinating. He then peeked inside the white bakery box he'd placed on his table.

"Hmmmm," he closed his eyes as he inhaled the aroma of the apple pie. "Sorry, Patches….you'll have to wait a little longer." He offered his canine companion. He had bought a package of the cheapest wieners he could find so he could grill some for her. Perhaps that seemed silly to most adults but he really felt a close bond with Patches and he knew she felt the same way.

Johnny then checked the lemonade he'd made with fresh lemons; recipe compliments of Joanne DeSoto. He also had plenty of beer on hand as well. Everything seemed to be in place. So, he decided to pour himself a glass of lemonade and sit out on his front porch in his rocking chair to wait for his guests to arrive.

E!

"Oh, 'Lyssa!" Chet let out a low whistling cat-call as his new wife exited the bedroom of the apartment they now shared. "You look amazing!"

"You like?"

"Nu-uh….I love!" He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and relished the way she responded by reaching up and placing her arms on his shoulders; face nuzzling into the sensitive spot where his neck and his collarbone met. He held her close for a moment drinking in her scent and caressing her face with a couple of light kisses on her forehead.

Alyssa released a throaty but feminine groan as she exhaled and allowed herself to relax into the embrace of her husband. She loved the feeling of security she felt in his arms. She truly loved him with all her heart. "I love you, Chet." She whispered kissing him lightly on his neck.

Chet flinched at the way Alyssa's lips tickled him as she continued to plant feather light kisses along his neck and jawline. "Uh, 'Lyssa…..you better stop or we'll never make it to Johnny's for dinner…..least not without me being in a rather embarrassing situation."

Alyssa chuckled at her clown of a husband. "You're too funny."

"Funny? I'm not joking here, honey….uh, please just save it for a few hours ok?"

Alyssa pulled back away from Chet's chest and looked deep into his lustful blue eyes. She closed her own as she leaned forward slightly raising her lips to meet those of her mustached man; enjoying the feeling of his soft lips brushing against her own. The kiss was passionate and neither wanted to end it but Chet did finally pull himself away from her. She opened her eyes again to see his looking deeply at her. He brought a hand up to her cheek and tenderly caressed the softness he felt there. "Let's go, Baby."

Alyssa grinned as she reached up to take his hand into her own smaller one. "Ok, I'm getting hungry anyway." She giggled as she grabbed her purse while Chet opened the door; together they exited their apartment.

Chet deliberately walked a little slower than his wife which allowed him to enjoy the view of her sashaying ahead in her newly purchased yellow and navy blue sundress with her navy sandals. Her toenails were painted a bright pink to match her fingernails. To Chet, the view was breath taking. He was already dreading his first night back on shift and away from her.

E!

Patches perked her ears up at the sound of Chet's van rumbling up the drive-way. She stood up stretching and wagging her tail.

"Well, ole girl….looks like the lovebirds have arrived." Johnny stood up waving as he downed the last few drops of his lemonade.

Chet pulled into the spot between Johnny's rover and Alyssa's VW beetle; the spot he'd claimed as his own during the months he'd spent dating the woman who would become his wife. "Well, 'Lyssa…looks like Ladybug is here waiting on ya."

"Yep." She responded in a voice Chet thought sounded like a chirp. "She's been a great girl. Hope she has a lot more life in her."

Alyssa thought momentarily about the day Johnny had accompanied her to purchase her first car. He'd helped her get a job as a grocery store cashier and then went with her to finance the red VW beetle she'd later nicknamed 'Ladybug.' He'd even co-signed with her on the loan since she had no credit and had not yet received her first check. It hadn't been easy but she'd made every payment on time including her insurance, fuel and maintenance costs.

Chet slamming his door brought her back to the present. "Hey, Gage." He said raising a friendly hand as he walked around to his wife's door.

Johnny's face glowed in the late April sunset as he watched Alyssa exit the van grasping the hand of her husband. He could tell she was very happy and excited. Releasing Chet's hand she bounced up the steps and threw her arms around Johnny's neck. "Oh Johnny!" She squealed giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey…..hands off my wife, John!" Chet said with a snicker. He and his shift mate quickly exchanged a quick handshake.

"Well, come on in and tell me all about it…ugh!" Johnny's face reddened slightly as he realized what he'd said. "Never mind…..come on, Patches."

The three walked into the house followed by Patches. "I've got lemonade and beer so take your pick." Johnny offered as he removed the package of wieners first and tossed them onto the table. He then reached back in for the steaks but not before he heard Chet moan.

"Aw, Gage!"

Johnny looked behind him quickly and saw Chet eyeing the wieners suspiciously.

Without a word, he shook his head as he pulled out the steaks, picked up the necessary utensils and headed for his deck.

Half an hour later, the coals were ready and Johnny began grilling the steaks as he, Alyssa and Chet sat around enjoying the late afternoon breeze while Patches lay between Johnny and Alyssa; her nose sniffing occasionally as she caught a whiff of the cooking meat; she knew at least a few pieces were hers.

"Gage, man this sure is nice of you to do this for us."

"Chet…it's my pleasure. I figured you two might be a bit tired after spending a week in that mountain cabin…enjoying the weather." He said with a wink at Alyssa.

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?"

"Nope!" Both men said in unison.

Johnny let out a belly laugh as he stood to remove the meat and potatoes from the grill. "Let's eat!"

E!

"Ugh..oh…" Chet moaned as he pushed himself away from the table and patted his now full belly.

"Wow, Johnny…I knew you could cook but I had no idea you could do this." Alyssa waved her open palm across the remnants of their meal.

"Yea, Gage. How come you only serve us hotdogs and burgers at the station, huh?"

"Chester, Chester, Chester…..I save my special meals for my family." He grinned winking at Alyssa.

"Oohhh, but you forget….now I AM family." Chet chided.

"Oh no..not when we're on duty, Chet. You're just one of the guys …..and I'm only cooking burgers and hotdogs."

Alyssa leaned back in her seat feeling warm and happy at the good natured bantering going on between her husband and cousin. She had wondered how they might get along as 'family' but now she realized that they were getting along just fine.

"Uh, listen…Alyssa, I have something for you." Johnny stood and reached on top of his refrigerator to retrieve the envelope he'd stored up there just before his guests had arrived.

Chet and Alyssa exchanged bewildered glances. Johnny sat back down holding the white envelope.

"This came while you two were…enjoying the weather…" he said with a snicker. "Anyway, I had no idea about it but I think it rightfully belongs to you."

Alyssa reached for the proffered envelope knitting her eyebrows together as she peered inside.

She read the paper work and then gasped. "Johnny…nooo, I…I can't." She said brushing her fingers along her cheekbone to dry up the tears that were now streaming down.

With a smile on his face, John gently squeezed her hand. "Yes…yes you can. I know it's made out to me but that's because Aunt Kitty hadn't had time to change her beneficiary on the policy. I didn't even know she had it, Alyssa."

Chet watched in awe as the two exchanged dialogue amid a swirl of emotions. He hated seeing his wife crying but he felt that he needed to remain out of the conversation occurring between Alyssa and John. Whatever they were discussing was of extreme importance to them both.

"Alyssa, I'll go with you to the bank and endorse it in front of the teller….then it's yours."

"But,….but Johnny, you've done so…." She hesitated trying to find her voice amid her sniffles. "So much for me since I came to live with you. This is your money. I can't take it….I mean, I owe YOU!"

"Never." John spoke softly. "Aunt Kitty saved my life…I've told you that. And I hope that I was here for you when you needed someone too. Let's just call it even ok?"

Alyssa continued to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "But.."

"No, buts…..Alyssa, this is your chance to go ahead and follow your dreams without taking out a loan. Please…..please accept it….from your mother to you." He hoped that last thought would touch her heart and make her see how much he wanted her to have it.

Alyssa held the check in her hand. She had to admit that the money would really come in handy . But, she simply could not accept the entire amount.

"I…I just can't take all of it, John. Please…..please let's divide it in half, ok? I mean, she loved us both."

She opened her mouth to say 'please' again but her vocal chords failed her. Johnny again squeezed her hand watching her struggle and his heart broke. He had to admit that he could use the money too to pay off some of his mortgage but not until he knew that she had what she needed. He hesitated knowing that she needed an answer.

He exhaled hard glancing first at Chet who was sitting stoically watching the scene before him play out and then gazing at Alyssa. "Ok, look. I can hold onto it for a couple of more months before I have to cash it. You and Chet look around. See if you can find property that you two agree on or use it to go to college; whatever you want to do with it. Then let's talk about the money." Johnny looked first at Alyssa and then at Chet.

"Babe, that isn't asking too much is it?" Chet asked still feeling somewhat like an outsider.

"Guess not." She said barely above a whisper. This was such an unexpected event. She and Chet had talked about buying a piece of property similar to John's but didn't know how long they'd have to save in order to accomplish that goal. Now, this sudden windfall made that dream seem much closer to a reality. She felt the tears begin to sting her eyes again.

Alyssa tried to vocalize her thoughts but still couldn't find her voice; she merely shook her head throwing both arms around her older cousin allowing her sobs to wet his shirt. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally whispered. "Thank you, Johnny. Thank you."

"Ahem." Chet cleared his throat as a gentle reminder that he was still present.

Both cousins laughed pulling away from each other.

"Somebody want to..ah…fill me in here? I'm starting to feel like a fifth wheel."

Johnny grinned at Alyssa who then slid the check over to her husband. He looked at it quizzically until his eyes fell on the dollar amount.

"Holy shit!"

E!

A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and for reviewing it. Your kind words are so encouraging.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, here's your warning. This chapter contains content that could easily be found in any high school boy's locker room. So, read with caution. Thank you to those who are reading and leaving feedback. I really appreciate you.

The Gage Surprise – 6

"You did what?" Alyssa looked at her husband with a look of total disbelief on her face.

"Oh, 'Lyssa.." Chet laughed. "You should see the look on your face, sweetheart."

Alyssa stood leaning against the kitchen sink with both hands dripping with sudsy water as she glared at her husband's mischievous grin.

"I can't wait to spring it on him in the morning."

"He's gonna kill you, Chester." She spoke amid her giggles.

Chet released his gift and sauntered over to his wife; wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a warm embrace. Alyssa reached up and clasped her still wet hands around his neck.

"Eeww!" He shivered all over looking down at her devilish brown eyes. "Was that really necessary, Mrs. Kelly?"

"Just consider it an early payback for what you're gonna do to him in the morning." She grinned.

Chet groaned as he shifted his hands from her hips to her behind. "I'd rather you go ahead and pay me back for what I'm gonna do to you tonight." He whispered into her ear.

"Chet!" She giggled giving him a playful damp slap on the back of his head. "You're insatiable!"

"Aww, I'm just gonna miss you is all." He whispered pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Well then I'll just have to give you a good reason to return home won't I?"

E!

"Hey, mornin', Roy!"

"Well if it isn't the newlywed." Roy said shaking Chet's hand as they greeted in the parking lot. Chet could hardly hide his grin as he thought of the prank he'd just set up in the locker room. He'd then returned to sit in his van and await the arrival of other members of 'A' shift. After all, he needed to secure an alibi and Roy greeting him as he got out of his van was perfect.

"I see married life is agreeing with you, Chet. Alyssa got you out of the house early huh?"

Chet could only grin remembering his early morning time with his new wife.

"Yea, guess so, Roy. Wonder who'll get latrine duty now?"

Roy looked around the parking lot. "Gonna be Marco or Johnny it looks like. I see Cap and Mike are here already." Roy then noticed that the apparatus bay was empty. "Guess 'C' got called out early."

"Yea, they..ah.." Chet stammered momentarily; realizing that he'd almost blown his alibi by saying that he'd been driving in as 'C' was pulling out. "…ah…they must have."

Both men were staring into the empty bay when Mike stepped out of the kitchen blowing a cooling breath across the top of his coffee cup. He spotted his two shift mates and walked briskly over to them sporting a big smile.

"How's married life?" He asked giving Chet a friendly punch in the arm.

"Couldn't be better, Stoker…..couldn't be better."

The three turned around at the sound of a vehicle pulling into the back parking lot.

"Ha ha…..oh yea! Gage gets latrines!" Chet laughed seeing Marco pulling into his usual parking spot.

"Chet…how's it feel to be married, friend?"

"It's fantastic, Marco. You should try it yourself someday."

Before Marco could respond, the sound of Johnny's rover breaking as he rounded the curve into the back parking lot caused all four men to turn and face him.

"Nu-uh…no way! I'm last?" He questioned with an open hand across his chest while removing his sunglasses with his other hand.

"Yea, Johnny-baby….looks like." Chet gave John his most pestering look and voice to match.

"Roll call in fifteen!" Cap shouted from his office doorway. "And welcome back Kelly."

"Thanks, Cap!" He shouted back.

"Guess we better hit the lockers, huh?" John said leading the small group toward the empty bay.

Mike, already in his uniform, took a sip of his coffee as he headed back toward the kitchen. A nudge at his elbow caught his attention. He turned to see Chet with a Cheshire cat grin sitting smugly underneath his mustache. He tilted his head in the direction of the locker room; a move Mike recognized as an invitation to follow. He also knew it meant that Chet was up to something.

The scene in the locker room looked absolutely normal to Mike; various male voices echoing while civilian clothes were being removed. Then he heard a sound that was not so familiar.

"Damn you, Junior!"

"Whu…what'd I do? I just got here!" John said with an arched eyebrow eyeing his partner suspiciously.

Roy stood frozen in front of his open locker. Johnny and the others followed his gaze and when they saw what he was glaring at the entire locker room erupted in howls, clapping and outrageous laughter. There, floating inside Roy's locker was a helium filled condom tied to a pink string with a note attached that read – "For Jenny."

"Ah, ah haha….oh geez, Roy…" Johnny began slapping his friend on the back. "I did not do that! But I wish I had!"

Roy shot his partner an ice cold glare with daggers in his eyes.

"Hell, man…you just saw me drive up! Who got here first?" Johnny asked as he and Roy turned in unison to suspiciously eye the rest of the crew.

Mike held up both hands, carefully avoiding spilling his lukewarm coffee. "No way, DeSoto!" He offered while snickering uncontrollably.

Roy's blue eyes scanned the room unable to discern the guilty from the innocent. Then he too felt the corners of his mouth begin to twitch and pull upward. Finally, unable to hide his amusement he joined the others who were doubled over laughing.

"Well at least it's…ah…engorged. Those you guys tied to Chet's van were down right flaccid!"

"Oh…." Johnny began as he wiped tears from his eyes. "You're a good sport, Roy!"

"Well, I sure as hell am NOT taking this home to my five year old daughter!" He nearly shouted to be heard above the laughter; still plagued by the fact that someone had pulled a fast one on him.

Mike sensed the tension leaving the scene and thought of a way to release a little more.

"Hey…ah…hold on fellows." He set his cup down on the edge of the nearest bench and rushed through the rows of lockers into the dorm. He stopped in front of the bulletin board and retrieved an unused pin. He then returned to the locker room and gently pushed Roy out from in front of his locker so Mike could access the helium condom. He then realized his predicament. _How the hell do I hold this thing?_

Finally, he just reached in and grabbed it locking his fingers around its circumference.

"Nice grip, man. You been practicing?" Chet guffawed. He caught the icy glare he got from Mike but he was having too much fun to care.

Mike was then faced with another dilemma. It was too short to hold underneath his arm. But with the gutter-attitude in the locker room at the moment, he just looked up and shook his head. "Aw, what the hell."

He placed the condom between his thighs holding it in place as he pinched off the bulb trapping a large bubble of helium. Johnny could take no more and found himself lying prostrate on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yea…you wish, Stoker." Chet said with a laugh.

"Need another icepack, Mike?" Marco offered snickering loudly.

Roy stood wide-eyed as they all watched Mike use the pin to prick a tiny hole in the bubble end of the condom.

Chet suddenly realized what was about to happen and screamed a high pitched wail as he clutched his midsection and collapsed into a fetal position laughing hysterically on the floor of the latrine. Beside him, Johnny was turning purple as he was unable to breathe between laughs and hiccups but did manage to roll onto his side joining Chet in a similar fetal position while clutching his aching ribs. At least from this position he could see what Mike was doing.

Mike then poised the helium condom to his grinning lips and seductively inhaled the bubble of helium he'd trapped earlier.

That was more than Roy or Marco could stand. Roy turned back around and fell face first into his open locker then slithered to his knees. Marco remained propped against one of the sinks hanging on much like a drowning man grips a life preserver. He tried to breathe but only managed a very loud snort; which was almost as funny as what Mike was doing.

Mike held his breath for just a moment while he surveyed the damage his antics had caused his crew mates. All eyes were on him as he opened his mouth and in a voice a few octaves too high he announced, "Roll call in fifteen minutes!" His voice trailing off in high pitched laughter.

"WRONG!"

The group looked up suddenly as Cap stood between the rows of lockers, arms crossed over his chest, trying hard not to lose his composure in front of his men.

Mike was so startled he inadvertently released the condom which shot across the room with a flatulent sound landing squarely on Hank's left shoulder.

"Roll call in five!" Hank admonished in a voice he purposefully made sound even deeper than normal. He then stepped over the prone John Gage as he exited the latrine; brushing the deflated condom off his shoulder as he walked past his engineer. "Twits." He muttered to himself as he walked out the door.

"Oh shit!" Mike spoke again in a voice an octave too high and once again all sense of order was lost in the locker room.

Outside the door, Hank jogged quickly to his office slamming the door behind him. He'd actually made it back before he too lost his composure. Had the noise in the locker room been any quieter the entire crew would have heard their superior cursing amid his own belly heaving laughs. He did enjoy seeing his men bonding with each other knowing that sharing a tight bond might well keep one or more of them alive and well in their line of work.

Four minutes later, a much more mature looking 'A' shift stepped out of the locker room; each man trying desperately to keep his silly giggles in check through roll call. None of them knew their Captain was struggling with the same issue.

"Listen up, men. C-shift is still out on a traffic accident. They should be returning any time now. Let's be ready to clean up the old girl when they get back. Gage, DeSoto..you'll likely need to make a supply run as soon as the squad returns. As for chores…" He hesitated walking slowly in front of each man, eyes cast on his clipboard as though contemplating assignments. "Marco – you've got meals. DeSoto – dorms. Gage…." Again he hesitated. He knew Gage was expecting latrines. "Mop the apparatus bay."

John's chin dropped leaving his mouth open in shock.

"You got a problem with that, John?"

"No…no sir…mop the bay…got it, Cap." Johnny said rocking back on his heels trying hard to suppress his smile.

"Chet…welcome back from your honeymoon, Pal."

Chet grinned; he had no idea what was coming.

"Mike – for your superb, albeit girlie impersonation of me, you can have latrines this shift."

Mike swallowed hard. It had been a while since he'd drawn latrine duty as punishment but he knew he deserved it today. Even so, he had no regrets.

"Which brings me to you, Chet." Hank stood tall towering over the shortest man in his crew. "Today, you get to clean the kitchen and dayroom…" He watched Chet's smile begin to light up his face. "But then you get latrines for the next two shifts."

"Aww, Cap…what for? Gage was last to show up this morning." He said pleading his case to no avail.

"Because…." Hank began staring down at his young lineman. "You started it!"

"Huh?" Chet asked completely bemused. "I..I..I mean, sir?" He corrected after seeing the scowl on the face of his superior.

"You brought the damn thing in here now didn't cha?" Hank stated more than asked.

"It was you?" Roy choked out. "How'd you know what Jenny said? You two were driving off when she asked for a balloon."

"Well,…uh…I sorta told'em that…"

"Then I'll say it again….Damn you, Junior!" Roy interrupted his partner with a smile.

"But, Cap….how'd…I mean…how'd you know it was me?"

Hank rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Because I was standing in my doorway when you brought it in, you jackass!"

"Ooohhh…" Chet blushed.

"You were so busy looking behind you at who might be driving up that you never saw me standing just inside my office."

Chet stared at the floor; embarrassment staining his cheeks pink.

"And another thing men…if you EVER pull a stunt like that again…..I'll have every one of you on your hands and knees scrubbing the latrine with your personal toothbrushes." He spun around at that moment to face the line of younger men. "Unless…you invite me to join in the fun."

Five stunned faces stared at their captain who was by this time grinning from ear to ear. "Do I make myself clear?"

"10-4, Cap."

"Copy that."

Said the junior lineman and junior paramedic in unison.

"Well, alright then…dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

The Gage Surprise-7

After the abnormal morning in the locker room the remainder of the shift turned out to be quite normal and steady. Just after dinner, as the crew sat down for a movie, the klaxons sounded calling them out to a two vehicle accident. It quickly became apparent that a very inebriated young man had crossed the center line and crashed into an elderly woman. Fortunately, the older driver had quick reflexes and was able to avoid a head-on collision and serious injury but she was having some minor chest pain. After consulting with Rampart, Roy ran an EKG strip.

"51, I'm reading normal sinus rhythm but start an IV TKO and transport as soon as possible."

"10-4 Rampart. I concur. Starting IV TKO and transporting." Roy acknowledged then turned to his worried patient. "Ma'am, the doctor wants me to start an IV just in case we need to give you some medication on the way to the hospital, alright?"

"Yes..I..I understand," answered the shaky voice of the woman.

In short order, Roy had his patient packaged and ready for transport as Marco assisted him.

Cap, realizing that Roy had his situation under control, hurriedly stepped toward the area where John's patient lay bleeding.

"What 'cha got, John?"

John looked up at his Captain and gave him a slow eye roll. "Nothing serious, Cap." He had heard Roy's transmissions with Rampart and knew that Roy probably needed the biophone with his patient much more so than Johnny did.

"Ok, Pal. Go ahead and call it in."

"10-4, Cap."

John took the biophone from his superior. "Rampart, this is squad 51. I have vitals on our second victim."

"Go ahead 51." The deep voice of Kel Brackett responded.

"Victim is a 24 year old male…."

Johnny's victim was eyeing him as he relayed the vitals. "Grooo-vey! A portable phone."

"Yea…ok, man. Doc wants you to go to the hospital and get checked out to make sure you're ok. You've got a cut on your left arm that's gonna need stitches. But, you'll be a'right."

"Far out….do I get to ride in an ..uh….amlance," he slurred.

"Yea." Johnny answered as he packed up the biophone for Cap to take back to Roy while Chet helped him package his patient for transport.

The two ambulances departed within three minutes of each other.

"Hey Chet….take the squad in, will ya?"

"Sure, Cap." Chet responded with a smile as the other three members of 'A' shift finished their work and headed back to the station.

E!

Roy felt the ambulance backing into the emergency entrance at Rampart.

"Ok, Mrs. Castillo, we're here. You still feeling ok?"

"Yes, I think I am…thank you for being so nice to me, young man."

"Well, you make it easy….you're welcome." Roy offered with a gentle smile.

The doors opened to reveal a couple of orderlies waiting to assist with unloading.

"Treatment room 1," Sally ordered and the entourage followed her making the right turn as they entered the emergency department.

Meanwhile, Johnny's patient was not so complacent.

"Wee-woo, wee-woo, wee-woo."

"Hey, will ya cut that out?" Johnny requested.

"But I'm an amlance….wee-woo, wee-woo…"

"No, you are INSIDE an amlan….I mean ambulance." Johnny interrupted; frustration coloring his face.

"Wee-woo, wee-woo…"

"How much have you had to drink anyhow?"

"Wee-woo…2 beers…wee-woo."

"Always…." Johnny muttered as he peered out the windows desperately hoping to see Rampart soon. Finally, he saw the sight he'd been waiting for.

"Ok, we're at the hospital." Johnny silently prayed a 'thanks' for the break from his obnoxious patient.

He felt the ambulance shift into reverse preparing to back up to the patient unloading zone at the emergency entrance.

"Wee-woo, wee-woo, wee-wugh!"

Johnny heard the sound as the shift in direction proved to be too much for his patient's overburdened and intoxicated stomach.

E!

Thirty minutes later, Chet pulled the squad into Rampart. He quickly hopped out and headed inside to look for his crewmates.

"Hey, Roy….how's Mrs. Castillo?"

Roy set his coffee mug down on the counter behind the nurse's station. "Oh, Brackett thinks she'll be fine. She was pretty shaken up but she seems alright."

Chet glanced around him. "Uh…where's Gage?"

Dixie snickered and rested her forehead down on her hands as Roy cleared his throat.

"Ahem….men's room."

Before Chet could respond the men's room door opened and out walked a very aggravated John Gage wiping his shirt with a damp paper towel. "Let's go." He said in a raised voice without walking the distance between the men's room and the nurse's station.

Chet and Roy walked in tandem down the corridor as John seemingly sprinted to the squad. As the two of them exited Rampart they saw the passenger side door of the squad open with Johnny leaning against the hood waiting. Chet crawled into the center spot as the two paramedics flanked him in their usual position.

Chet wrinkled his nose. "Damn, Gage….you stink!"

Once again, Johnny rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look out the window; his dark hair blowing in the breeze as Roy accelerated towards the station.

E!

"Hey, Baby…how was your day?"

"It was good, Chet. I got the apartment cleaned up and did the grocery shopping. Then I went over to Johnny's and fed his animals…..I really miss Patches."

"I know you do. And as soon as we find a house we'll get a dog too, ok?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I want you to be happy, sweetheart."

"Oh, Chet…what happened with the..uh…balloon?"

Alyssa listened for several minutes as Chet relayed every minute detail of the antics that had occurred in the locker room earlier. He lost his breath laughing several times during his recitation. She even found herself laughing at the visual images his story provided her.

"Oh my goodness….and he wasn't mad?"

"Nope,….well, maybe a tiny bit at first but then when I got latrine duty for the next two shifts he kinda forgave me." Chet felt his cheeks strain with his wide grin.

"I'm glad it all worked out so well. You guys always need some comedic relief don't you?" She asked.

"Yep, and I do my best to provide it." Chet noticed Roy glance at him through the door and realized that he needed to use the phone to call Joanne.

"Uh, listen, Baby…. I need to go. But one more quick thing ok? Um, after our eventful morning with the condom, uh….well, Johnny's taking a shower now because some drunk puked on him." Chet laughed again into the phone and then remember Roy was hovering. "I really do need to go now but I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too, Chet." She said still giggling from his stories.

"Bye." Chet hung the phone up and yelled "I'm off the phone, DeSoto."

Johnny stood grinning at his locker as he put on a clean uniform. He'd overheard part of Chet's conversation and he couldn't help but be happy for Chet and Alyssa. He was glad that they had fallen in love. As much as he hated to admit it, Chet had been good for Alysssa and she seemed to be good for him too. He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming into the locker room.

"Smelling better, John?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that, Chet….but I do feel better."

"Oh, uh..Gage….'Lyssa said that she fed your animals today." Chet said with a blush.

"That's great, man. She's really good with them."

"Yea, she really misses Patches. I told her that just as soon as we found us a house that we'd get a dog."

"Hey man, that's great! She'll love it." Johnny smiled as he remembered how much Alyssa enjoyed taking care of Patches, Midnight and Stitches during the two years she lived with him.

E!

Three weeks later, Johnny pulled into his driveway. He was walking over to his barn to feed his animals when he saw his neighbor's pick-up truck turn into his driveway.

"Hello, John."

"Hi, Mr. Higgins. What brings you out here so early?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you a minute if I could please?" The man said with a somewhat sad look in his eyes.

Johnny reached out and patted his neighbor on the shoulder. "Sure thing….come on in and I'll make some coffee ok?"

"Thank you, John. I really appreciate this."

E!

"Mornin' Baby." Chet said with a grin as he walked into the apartment he and Alyssa now shared.

"Hey there." Alyssa said placing a plate of eggs on the table and walking over to give her husband a peck on the cheek. "How was your shift?"

"Actually, it was quiet; kinda weird. I sure hope 'B' doesn't catch hell for our quiet turn. Seems like it happens that way, ya know?" He said as he plopped his duffle bag down in his favorite chair and took a seat at the table.

"Feast or famine, huh?" Alyssa commented.

"Seems like it…you are such a joy to come home to." He said grabbing her arm and gently pulling her down until she was sitting in his lap with her arms wrapped round his neck.

"You just like coming home to a hot breakfast don't you?"

"Yea…..that too." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh," she began giving him a light slap on his shoulder as she stood up. "I think I know what I want to do with the money."

Chet's blue eyes twinkled as he waited for her to divulge the information.

"I want to go to school."

"That's great, 'Lyssa. You know I'll support you in anything you want to do." He said shoveling a fork full of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

She watched Chet lift his glass of milk to his mouth for a huge gulp as she spoke.

"I want to become a paramedic."

Chet nearly strangled on his milk. He quickly set down his glass and covered his coughs with his napkin.

"You're mad, Chet?" Alyssa's worry evident on her face.

"No…(cough)…ahem…no sweetie. I'm just a little surprised is all." He said reaching for her hand.

"Why? You don't think I can do it?"

"I absolutely know you can do it!" He had visions of the first female trainee that John and Roy had riding with them and how she'd actually hurt him with a sternal rub when he faked a collapse at the station. "Like I said, I'm just surprised. Wow, two 'Gage' paramedics in Los Angeles County." He released a couple of 'tsk, tsk' as he shook his head. "I hope the county can handle the two of you."

He watched as a warm smile lit up her face. He loved how a slight blush made her freckles on her nose pop out. Her brown eyes sparkled beneath her dark bangs.

"Oh Chester…I love you so much!" She leaned in giving him another kiss; much more passionate this time.

"Hmmmm," Chet groaned. "Why don't you show me how much?"

"I'd like that too." She offered standing while keeping her grip on his hand leading him towards their bedroom.

E!

Johnny shook Mr. Higgins hand with a sorrowful expression on his face. He watched as the man backed his pick-up truck out of his driveway and headed home. He hung his head as he headed toward his barn to take care of his animals and contemplate the information he'd just learned.


	8. Chapter 8

The Gage Surprise-8

After lunch, Johnny had decided that he needed to talk with Alyssa and Chet. He wanted to invite them over for dinner but looking around his kitchen he realized that he'd need to make a run to the grocery store first. He reached for the phone then jumped when it rang as he placed his hand on the receiver.

"Hello."

"Hey, Gage. Did I wake you up?"

"No, no Chet, it's just that I was reaching for the phone to call you and Alyssa and just as I touched it it rang. I'm, ah…just kinda startled that's all." He said to his friend.

On the other end of the line, Chet Kelly rolled his eyes. "Aw, geez man….you two are doin' it again."

"Doin' what?"

"You and 'Lyssa are reading each other's minds. Let me guess, you were gonna call us to come over for dinner?" Chet already knew the answer in his heart.

"Yea…actually, yea I was. What, you were calling to invite me over?" Johnny quizzed.

"Yep….our turn this time so get your butt over here for dinner tonight. Alyssa's made a decision about the money."

Johnny hung his head as he listened to Chet talking. _Yea buddy, I need to talk to you guys about the money too. _"Yea….sure…..I'm looking forward to it. Say around six?"

"Works for us. See you then, Johnny. Hey and you uh…you stay outta my wife's head alright?" Chet chuckled

"We don't do this intentionally, Kelly." Johnny laughed but his heart didn't feel it.

Chet walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Alyssa's waist. "You two did it again."

"Huh? Did what?"

"Johnny was just reaching for the phone to call and invite us over for dinner when I called him." Chet's eyes held a faraway look. "Like I said….you two are doin' it again."

Alyssa smiled as she leaned into her husband. "How about meatloaf?"

E!

"Alyssa, I gotta admit that you are a much better cook than I am."

Alyssa smiled at the compliment her cousin had given her. "No, Johnny. Those steaks you cooked us after our honeymoon were marvelous."

"Knock it off, will ya." Chet said with another roll of his eyes.

Johnny leaned back in his chair. "Chet's right. Let's get down to business." John laced his fingers and placed them in front of him on the table. "Now, you've made a decision, right?"

Chet and Alyssa exchanged nervous glances before Alyssa released a huge smile. "I want to be a paramedic, Johnny."

Johnny gulped loudly. "A..a what?"

"A paramedic." She said proudly. "I can do it, Johnny. I know I can. And there are a few other female paramedics right?"

"Well, uh…..su..sure there are. There aren't many but yes there's a few. In fact, Roy and I helped train one not too long ago."

Chet coughed uneasily causing John to laugh out loud.

"And boy did she figure out your husband in no time."

"He told me." Alyssa smiled at her blushing husband. "So, how do I start?"

"Well, first you need to know that it's pretty grueling - physically and mentally."

Alyssa nodded and licked her lips; eyes bright with excitement.

"You'll need to be in the best shape ever. And you'll need to get your GED before you apply." Johnny continued.

"I can do that." She offered. "In fact, I'll start studying right away and I'll have it before the summer is out."

"Well, in the meantime, I'll loan you some of my books and put in a good word for you too." He said with a wink.

"You do believe in me…..don't you?" She asked looking into his weary brown eyes.

"Of course, I do." He gave her his trademark grin.

"Then what's wrong?" Alyssa knew something was weighing heavily on John's heart. She looked at her husband who was just as dumbfounded as she was. "Tell us, please?"

Johnny hesitated; exhaling hard as he tried to corral the right words in the right order. "I had a visit from my neighbor this morning." He looked up shifting his glance between the two of them before returning his gaze to the placemat before him. He traced the fruit designs with his index finger as he stumbled through the explanation of Mr. Higgins' visit.

Alyssa raised her trembling hand to cover her quivering lips. "No, Johnny….not Mr. Higgins. He's such a nice man."

"Yea…yea he is…..and he's been a fantastic neighbor for the last three years. But, Alyssa you and I both know that life can't be taken for granted."

Alyssa cast her eyes downward as the truth of Johnny's statement seemed to slap her in the face.

"Anyway, he'd like to move in with his son and his family for whatever time he has left. They live in Maryland so he can't manage his property from there. Plus, he needs the money to pay for his expenses until…." Johnny couldn't finish the sentence.

"Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis." Alyssa repeated the words Johnny had spoken. She'd never heard of it before and had no idea what it was.

Chet spoke up. "Hey, that's…uhm….that's what that baseball player had wasn't it?"

Johnny shook his head. "Yea….Lou Gehrig….yea, it's what he died from too."

The moment of silence between them stretched into a couple of minutes. "Well, then what does this have to do with us?" Alyssa asked.

"He came over to offer me a good deal on the property since it joins mine. It's ten acres and includes a house and barn. I told him I appreciated the offer but I didn't know if I could afford it. When I mentioned that the two of you were looking for a place….well,….he said he'd hold off putting it on the market until you had a chance to consider it." Johnny squinted slightly as he looked from Chet to Alyssa.

"I…I don't know. I…I'd feel like some kind of vulture or something." Alyssa spoke looking to her husband for his opinion.

"Actually, 'Lyssa…sounds like we might be doing him a favor."

"Your're right, Chet. He wants to move as soon as he can but he can't leave until he's disposed of his property." Johnny said softly. "I mean, I told him I'd buy it if I could but I'm not in the financial situation to do that and.." He held up his hands to stop Alyssa from ranting. "And even though we have the life insurance money, the fact remains that I just don't need that much land."

"Chet….what do you think?" Alyssa asked with a glint sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Well, I think we should at least take a look at the place and do some figuring, you know?"

Alyssa wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." Chet whispered into her ear.

E!

The following morning, Chet and Alyssa drove up at Johnny's ranch. Johnny had contacted Mr. Higgins who had agreed to show Chet and Alyssa the place this morning. The gray clouds cast an ominous dingy look on the white fence as they drove past it.

"Chet…." Alyssa hesitated before continuing. "I just…I don't know if I can face him."

Chet reached over grasping Alyssa's delicate fingers in his hand. He could feel her trembling.

"Honey, he doesn't want our pity. He wants to know that his ranch will go to someone who will love it just as much as he does. If it's what we want and you feel good about it then we'd be helping him move to his son's house sooner." Chet never looked to his right. He was afraid he'd see Alyssa crying and he couldn't stand to see her cry. "Are you gonna be ok, Babe?"

Alyssa wiped her cheeks as she whispered, "yea."

Chet turned into Johnny's driveway and saw Patches standing sentinel on the porch. "Look at that, Babe. Won't it be nice to come home to a place like this and have our own dog watching over us?"

Chet opened his door as Patches stretched into a standing position wagging her tail. Over the previous months she'd grown accustomed to Chet's presence and now accepted him as a member of her family.

"Yea….I think it'll be great." Alyssa smiled bending down to pat Patches on the head. "If we get a female can I name her?"

Chet knocked on Johnny's door. "Sure. What names are you considering?"

"Well, I was thinking that I'd name her after my birth mom." Alyssa said in a very serious tone.

Chet howled in laughter just as John opened his door.

"Damn, Chet. Do I look that bad?" Johnny asked as his eyes darted between his two guests; he was clueless as to what had caused Chet's uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh…oh my stomach!" Chet laughed.

Alyssa looked at Johnny completely dumbfounded and shrugged her shoulders giving him an 'I-have-no-idea' look.

"What's so funny, Kelly?"

"Ah, ah ha….your cousin. Ah, ha ha….we were talkin' 'bout….oh ha….dog names…" Chet tried desperately to catch his breath but failed. He finally had to sit down in Johnny's rocking chair just to finish his sentence. "If we get a female, she wants to name her 'Kitty.' Ha, ha, ha…oh geez!"

Alyssa finally snickered as she looked sheepishly at John. "I just wanted to name her after Katherine."

"Ok…but why don't cha call her Katie or Kathy or something…anything but Kitty!" He said finally releasing his own laugh.

"Oh man, I want a boy dog….please!" Chet said as he continued to laugh.

E!

The laughter, albeit at Alyssa's expense, had lightened the mood for the trio. They piled into the VW van and headed next door to see Mr. Higgins.

"I know this will be somewhat awkward but don't treat him any differently ok?" Johnny suggested.

"Gage, 'Lyssa and I already talked about it and we figured he doesn't want our pity at all. He just wants to ensure that his place is sold to someone who'll appreciate it." Chet glanced back in his rearview mirror and caught Johnny's eyes.

"Exactly…don't think about why he's selling…..just know that he's giving you first dibs on the place."

"We will, Johnny." Alyssa said as she strained her neck to see the house now rising over the hill in the distance.

Johnny completed the introductions between Walter Higgins and Chester Kelly. Mr. Higgins had known Alyssa since she'd moved in with Johnny over two years ago. Mr. Higgins showed the young couple around the house and Johnny could tell that Alyssa was smitten. They then went outside and walked around the barn. Mr. Higgins was too weak to walk the perimeter of the land but Johnny, Chet and Alyssa decided to look it over. Half-way around a fine mist began to fall so that by the time they returned they were soaked; soaked but smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, why don't you young folks go home and talk it over. I can hold it off the market for a few more days if you think you might be interested." Mr. Higgins offered with a bit of melancholy in his voice.

"I think all we need to do is see about getting a loan. We love it, Mr. Higgins." Chet said curling his right arm around Alyssa's waist.

Johnny had suspected as much but didn't want to get his hopes up. He knew that Alyssa would be happy living out of the city and he had to admit that he'd enjoy being neighbors with the Kelly's as well.

"Well, alright then. You folks do what you need to do and get back with me. How's that?"

"Can you give us a week or so to try to get the loan? John and I go back on shift in the morning so it might be a couple of days before we can go to the bank and apply."

"Sure I can, Mr. Kelly."

"Oh, please….just call me Chet."

"Ok, well Chet. I'll be happy to give you the time you need to get the loan. I'm just glad that this place will be well tended to." He told Chet with a handshake.

E!

The following morning, Alyssa was up early to get Chet off to the station. Her throat felt scratchy but she just assumed it had to do with walking around in the rain the day before.

Chet finished his breakfast and then picked up his duffle bag. He leaned in to kiss Alyssa on the cheek and noticed that she felt a little warm. _Well, she's been cooking so that must be why she feels warm._

"Bye, Sweetheart." He kissed her briefly and then pulled her into a warm embrace. "Don't go buying any dogs, ok?"

Alyssa slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh get outta here, you."

She watched as Chet closed the door behind him and then she sat down on the sofa. She was feeling tired and her throat hurt. She also could tell by her stinging eyes that she had a slight fever. She trudged into the bathroom and pulled out the thermometer. After a long three minutes, she tilted the glass slightly so that she could see it better. _Crap, 100.2…I've got too much to do to be sick. I've got to start working on my GED and make plans to hopefully move into a ranch style home with lots of room and….._The thought was interrupted by a round of sneezing.

She began running a hot bath to soak her aching muscles. She scrounged through the medicine cabinet finding a bottle of aspirin and a green plastic bottle with Chet's name on it. She recognized the name of the drug as an antibiotic. Obviously, Chet was no better at following doctor's orders than John was but at the moment she was glad for that fact. She quickly read the instructions noting that he had been prescribed one capsule twice a day for infection. She quickly filled a small cup with water and downed the aspirin and antibiotic before stepping into the bath.

Three hours later, throat still scratchy but with a reduced fever, Alyssa headed to the local library to begin the difficult task of studying for her GED. She knew she'd need to study a lot and with Chet gone every third day she knew she would be able to complete this step soon so that she could get closer to achieving her goal of becoming a paramedic.

So many positive changes had happened in her life over the last few years and now she stood on the brink of a new home and new career to go along with a wonderful new husband. She was so completely happy that there was no way she was going to let a little cold stop her from feeling absolutely giddy at how her life was turning out.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story and for reviewing it. You inspire me to keep moving along.


	9. Chapter 9

The Gage Surprise-9

"Good mornin', good mornin', good mornin'," Gage bellowed as he pushed through the kitchen door on his way to get his first coffee of the morning. He poured himself a cup and then turned around, leaning against the kitchen sink and blew across the top of his mug; a wispy curl of steam rising from the dark liquid.

"Morning, Johnny." Mike offered as he turned a page of the newspaper.

"Hi, fellas…have a good couple of days off?"

"Sure did, Roy. Chet and Alyssa might become my neighbors." Johnny offered with a huge grin spreading across his slender face.

"What?" Marco asked as he walked into the kitchen catching only the last few words of Johnny's statement.

"That's right, Pal." Chet slapped his fellow lineman on the shoulder as he walked in just behind the older man. "Alyssa and I have been given a chance to buy Mr. Higgins' place and, uh…." He hesitated momentarily while he placed both hands on his hips for dramatic effect. "And we've decided to buy it. Just got to take care of everything with the loan down at the bank when we get off in the morning." Chet's grin was contagious.

Hank Stanley had been standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the apparatus bay so he overheard everything Chet had said. "Congratulations, Pal. Welcome to the world of mortgages!" He held out his slim hand to shake that of his younger lineman.

Chet for once was speechless as each man congratulated him. For the next few minutes the 'A' crew talked with their 'C' crew counterparts to get the rundown on the previous shift. Nothing dramatic had happened; in fact it had been a rather boring shift by all accounts.

"Ok, men. Roll call in five." Hank announced as he headed towards his office.

E!

By mid-afternoon, John and Roy had responded to three calls, none of which resulted in a patient transport, and were heading over to Rampart to restock their supplies. Roy kept his eyes on the road as he contemplated the question he wanted to ask his partner.

"So, ah…Johnny….how do you think you'll like having Chet as a neighbor?" He quickly cut his eyes over at his partner to see how he might respond.

Johnny smiled as the wind blew through his untamed ebony locks. "Aww, Roy. He's really not so bad." Johnny turned into a somewhat sideways position so that he could better see Roy. "Alyssa has been really good for him. He's …..I don't know….maybe he's settling down."

Roy let his right wrist rest on the steering wheel as he continued the drive back to the station. "That's good. How's Alyssa seem to be doing?"

"You know, Roy. That's the beauty of this…..she's very happy. I really think they've been good for each other."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. You know, never in a million years would I have put those two together but they really do make a quite handsome couple."

Johnny snickered. "Yea well….don't tell Chet that a'right? He's hard enough to live with now. No need to inflate that ego of his."

Roy backed the squad into the apparatus bay. The two paramedics stepped out and both sniffed the aroma wafting through the station.

"Johnny….uh…whose turn is it to cook?" Roy asked.

John smiled. "Chet's…..but that isn't Chet's cookin'." He smiled as he pushed open the door to the kitchen prepared to embrace his young cousin.

E!

"Chester….best meal you ever cooked." Mike said pushing away from the table.

"Best meal he 'never' cooked, ya mean." Marco quipped.

"Yea, Cap. Why don't ya give Chet kitchen duty all the time?" Johnny kidded.

"Well, I'm sure I can arrange that if you take over latrines permanently, Pal."

"Uh…Nooooo thank ya." John again said with a smile.

"Sure hope we don't get a run any time soon. Not sure I can climb a ladder."

"I know what you mean, Marco. Sure don't want to have to carry anyone out of a burning building right now either." Roy spoke patting his full mid-section.

"Say fellas…um…if everything goes through with this purchase, can Alyssa and I count on you guys to help us move?" Chet looked around and was surprised to see each man avoiding eye contact with him.

"Aw, come on, guys? I'd do it for you!"

"Settle down, Kelly…of course we will. In fact, we'd already discussed it." Cap acknowledged with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh….thanks, man." Chet felt his blush creeping over his face. He considered himself to be one lucky man to have friends like those sitting around the dinner table with him.

E!

The following week, Alyssa took the last doxycycline and threw the empty green pill bottle in the trash can. She continued her least favorite chore…cleaning the bathroom but at least she was no longer plagued by a sore throat and fever but unlike her husband, she knew she needed to finish off the antibiotics rather than just stop when the symptoms went away. Her energy level had returned and the excitement over the impending purchase of their first home had both she and Chet as excited as two children on Christmas Eve.

The ringing phone pulled her away from her task at hand. The conversation was short but it was all she needed to hear. She immediately dialed the number to the station.

"Station 51, Firefighter Gage speaking."

"Johnny, it's Alyssa. Is Chet there?"

"No, the engine's out on a run. Want me to have him call you? Is everything alright?"

"Oh Johnny, it's better than alright. We've been approved for the loan. The bank just called me." Alyssa was practically jumping up and down.

"Well, a'right! That's great news!"

"Yes….I can't wait to move out there. It'll be so nice to be able to enjoy the spaciousness again like I did when I lived with you. Oh, Johnny, I'm just so excited I could scream."

Johnny chuckled to himself as he envisioned Alyssa bouncing around the apartment. "Well, if you'd like I can let Mr. Higgins know that it's a done deal whenever I go home in the morning?"

"Oh would you? That would be great, Johnny. I mean, I know he'll need quite a bit of time to get all his stuff packed up and moved and all but oh….I'm just so happy!"

"Yea, I can tell." Johnny saw Roy staring at him from the stove where he was working on dinner for the guys. "Well, congratulations, Alyssa. I'll tell Chet to call you."

"Thanks, Johnny. Thanks for everything."

Johnny hung up the phone and turned around to face Roy.

"Dare I guess?"

"Huh? Oh, yea…their loan got approved." Johnny replied.

"That was gonna be my guess." Roy deadpanned then turned around and continued stirring tossing the dish cloth over his shoulder.

Moments later, the two paramedics heard the familiar sound of the bay door opening as the engine crew returned to the station.

Johnny stepped into the bay stopping at the rear bumper of the squad as he waited for the soot covered face of Chet to appear from the far side of the engine.

"Bad one?" He asked as Marco stepped down.

"No…just a couple of kids sneaking around with some cigarettes."

Johnny grinned shaking his head. "Can't say I never did that when I was a kid."

"Yea, well did you use an old paint can in the garage to try to hide the smoldering butts in?" Mike quizzed.

"Could've been much worse. We got there in time to save the garage." Cap concluded.

"Yea but who's gonna save the backsides of those boys when their dad gets home?" Chet joked.

"Ooh, Alyssa's gonna have my backside if I don't pass along her message for you to call her." Johnny tried to hide his enthusiasm but failed.

"The bank?" Chet's blue eyes sparkled with hope.

"Just call her!"

"Ok…ok…Gage. I'm hurrying."

Johnny watched as Chet dashed straight for the phone in the dorm. A few short minutes later he burst through the kitchen doorway.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Chester Byrne Kelly!" Cap admonished.

"Oh sorry, Cap. We got the loan. We should close by the end of the month."

"I've never seen anyone so excited to owe money in my life." Mike stated with his typical dry humor.

"Yea…and when those monthly payments start coming due he'll go from 'Woo-hoo' to 'Boo-hoo!"

"Good one, Lopez." Chet laughed.

"Say, Chet…I told Alyssa I'd stop by and let Mr. Higgins know when I get off shift."

"Sounds good, Gage. He might want to …wait a minute…she told you already?"

Johnny snickered. "Nah…just been hanging out in your wife's head again."

Chet stood staring at Johnny as he began to set the table; he wasn't entirely sure the young paramedic was joking.

E!

Back at their apartment, Alyssa sat down to plan a special menu for Chet the following day. She wanted to celebrate their loan approval and the beginning of their new life together in their new home.

"Let's see," she pondered out loud. "What would Chet like…."

A couple of hours later, she returned home and parked Ladybug in her usual spot. She had to make a couple of trips back and forth to get all the groceries inside. She had a nice romantic dinner planned for the following evening; complete with candles and wine.

E!

Wake-up tones sounded at the station further robbing the men of precious sleep.

"Damn…didn't we just get back?"

"Yes, Chet…we did." Marco said through his yawn as Cap was heard in the background acknowledging the wake-up call.

"My eyes are still full of smoke." Johnny complained rubbing his already red-rimmed eyes.

"So's your hair, Junior." Roy admonished as Gage stumbled past him on his way to the latrine.

"Men, let's just pray we don't get called out again before 'B' arrives." Cap said groggily pulling on his suspenders.

"Co….aahhh…copy that." Mike finally managed to say after losing his battle with a yawn.

The call had come in at 22:28; a 3-alarm fire in the warehouse district. The massive structure was fully involved by the time station 51 arrived on scene and by the time they returned from overhaul the first tiny glints of sunlight were just appearing in the distance. The building and contents were a total loss but still the outcome was considered a good one. There were no occupants inside at the time of the fire and other than a couple of minor smoke-inhalations, none of the firefighters responding were injured.

'A' shift sat around the kitchen table looking quite haggard as they waited for the coffee to percolate.

"Mmmm….Chet, I'll talk to Mr. Higgins this afternoon…..gotta get some sleep first."

"Uh-huh….no pro'lem, Gage. I'm gonna kiss my sweet wife then collapse in bed when I get home."

"Kelly, you better shower first or your sweet wife might kick your sweet ass OUT of bed." Mike scoffed as a couple of laughs and groans supported his statement.

Finally, with Station 51 safely turned over to 'B' shift the six weary men of 'A' shift made their way home. Chet briefly considered stopping by a florist shop to purchase flowers for Alyssa as a celebratory gesture but then thought better of it. One look in the mirror told him he was a frightening sight. That, combined with the last request he'd made from a florist made him quickly change his mind. Flowers could wait until later; especially after he'd asked the florist to fill a condom with helium and tie a pink ribbon on it the last time he went in there.

"Yep….I owe that lady a descent purchase later on." He croaked to himself in his smoky voice. "But I'll clean up first." He smiled goofily as he remembered her face.

He turned into the apartment complex and pulled his VW van into the parking slot beside Ladybug. His fatigued legs stumbled more than walked up the stairs and then sleepy fingers tried to fit the key into the tiny keyhole but failed to accomplish their task. A jingle followed by a quick thud brought a whispered curse from the mustached man. He kneeled down to retrieve what he'd dropped when suddenly the door opened revealing the most shapely, sexy legs he'd ever seen; tanned, toned and with just the right coral color nail polish to complete the picture. His dropped keys completely forgotten as his bathrobe clad wife hovered over him. Alyssa reached down running her delicate fingers through his dark curls. His blush traveled rapidly south as his eyes traveled north.

"Hi, handsome." She crooned seductively.

E!

A/N: Admittedly, this was a slow chapter but if you've ever bought a house then you understand. Things are about to pick up speed. Thank you for reading and for those who take the time to review, a special thank you goes out to you. I appreciate you all!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just a short chapter this time but dealing with some pretty strong emotions. Things will pick up with the next chapter. Thank you for your encouraging words and for sticking with me on this one. There's lots more in store.

The Gage Surprise-10

A couple of hours later, Alyssa quietly closed the door to their bedroom leaving behind a well fed, freshly showered and otherwise satiated Chet snoring soundly. She hastily cleaned up the kitchen wiping all the toast crumbs off their tiny breakfast nook table then curled up on the sofa to study. She hadn't told anyone, not even Chet, but she planned to take her GED test before they closed on the house. She didn't want that obstacle to be hanging over her head when they moved into their dream home.

John Gage was greeted by Patches in her usual exuberant manner as he stepped out of his white rover. He reached down to offer her a scratch behind the ears but she took one whiff of him and snorted then sneezed.

"Yea…'s bad huh girl?" He grinned half-heartedly; too tired to do much more.

He quickly completed his after shift morning ritual of caring for his animals. After seeing that Ace and Callie were fed and that Midnight and Stitches had what they needed, he turned his attention to Patches and himself.

"Come on, girl; your turn for food and my turn for a shower."

Patches finished up the last few crunchy bites of her food then perked her ears up at the sound of the shower being turned on. Her Master was tired and smelled funny; she knew when he came out of the bathroom he'd feel better and smell much fresher. She waited patiently beside her now empty food bowl by the kitchen door. She knew John well. Once the water turned off he'd come walking down the hall, towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping. He'd open the refrigerator door and pull out a bottle of orange juice. He'd gulp the OJ while standing in front of the open refrigerator door then put it back in and take out a carton of milk. After a few bowls of cereal he'd put his dirty dishes in the sink and put the milk back in the refrigerator. Then he'd head back down the hall with the clicking of Patches' toenails echoing off the walls as she followed. He'd step through his bedroom door stripping off the towel as he entered where he'd don a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He'd then snuggle beneath the covers lying on his back with his arm draped across his eyes. Then she'd curl up on the floor at the foot of his bed to guard her guardian while he slept. He was vulnerable during that time and her protective instincts were strong. The sound of the water turning off was her signal and soon the show would begin.

E!

Alyssa looked over her study notes one final time. She then closed them up in her binder before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Today she only had a short shift and for that she was grateful. She wished her work schedule would coincide better with that of her husband's. Perhaps when she became a paramedic they'd be able to work the same shift. She shook her head as if to clear those thoughts from her over-worked brain. "First things first, Alyssa!" She scolded herself then eased Ladybug into traffic on her way to work.

By the time Alyssa's shift ended, her feet were aching and swollen. Her four hour shift had turned into a six hour shift and she still needed to get home and prepare the celebration dinner for Chet. She couldn't help but give herself a slight pat on the back for having everything prepared before going to work. Now all she had to do was place the chicken and vegetables in the oven while she took a long relaxing bath. Dinner might be a little later than planned but it would still be nice; and the wine would have a little longer to chill. She'd called Chet from the store when she realized her shift was going to run over. Now she just wished she'd asked him to preheat the oven for her. She heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh well…no big deal, I guess."

She removed her shoes as she climbed the stairs. Looking down, she could see the grooves on her feet where her straps had been. She finally made it up the steps and opened the door to their apartment.

"I'm home, Ch…" Immediately she dropped her shoes as the sight before her made her heart skip a beat and completely stole her voice.

E!

John reached to shake hands with Mr. Higgins but the emotions were too overwhelming for both of them. Instead they embraced for a long moment. When Mr. Higgins finally relinquished his hold on John, the older man pulled a bandana from his back pocket and dried his eyes.

"Johnny, I'll be forever grateful to ya for this."

"No sir….I'm grateful. I appreciate it and so do Alyssa and Chet. We just….ah…just wish the circumstances were different, that's all."

"Well, none of us are guaranteed tomorrow, son. We gotta say the things we want to say and do the things we want to do while we still have breath in us."

John could only nod in agreement; feeling that Mr. Higgins was imparting some great words of wisdom and he wanted to commit them all to memory.

"Johnny, sometimes we get so caught up in heading down one certain pathway that we forget about all the other little foot trails that can lead us to our goals too." He wiped his eyes one more time. "And John, don't forget that there's a lot of beauty on the foot trails that we'd miss if we stayed on the main path." He took a deep breath before he continued. "See, now I have some idea of when and how I'm gonna die. I get to say and do most of the things I want and I get to spend my final years with my son and his family….with my grandkids."

Johnny nodded as he began to understand a few things.

"Not everybody gets that chance, Johnny. I've been pushed off my main pathway…so I'm gonna enjoy the foot trails….understand?"

"Y..yessir….yes sir, I do." Johnny whispered looking away from Mr. Higgins momentarily then returning his gaze directly into the man's green eyes.

The two parted company with John's promise to help Mr. Higgins in any way he could with the preparations for the move. They each vowed to stay in touch and they both knew that the unspoken message was that John would be there for his funeral as well.

"John, I've got one final request for you and if you say you can't then I promise that I'll completely understand."

Johnny felt the bile rise in his throat as he feared what that request might be. He swallowed hard before he answered. "Sure, Mr. Higgins." _Bet this is gonna be a foot trail for me._

"Johnny, since you moved out here beside me you've felt like another son to me and you've certainly treated me like a son might treat a father."

Johnny felt the tears stinging the backs of his eyes.

"Johnny, when the time comes, would you be one of my pallbearers?"

Johnny's brown eyes became misty as he placed a hand on Mr. Higgins shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He could tell the man was beginning to lose a little weight. "Sir, you have been like a father to me…(sniff)…..and I'd….I'd be so honored to serve in that capacity."

"Thank ya, John. Not everyone gets to plan their own funeral you know. Sometimes, even our dying process can be a gift…another foot trail."

Johnny nodded in agreement; unable to find his voice and unsure what he'd say even if he could. The two parted and Johnny walked back across the large pasture to his own place. He needed some time to process everything that had just happened. He had already experienced so many losses during his lifetime and this felt like another crack in his already broken heart. He couldn't help but wonder how many more losses he could handle.

E!

Alyssa stood just inside the doorway of their apartment, mouth agape.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart."

"Chet, whu…..what have you done?"

Chet stood beside their little breakfast nook which he'd adorned with a large bouquet of fresh flowers. On either side of the flowers he'd placed the candles she'd purchased the day before. The apartment was spotless and the aroma was mouthwatering.

Chet smiled and walked over to where his stunned and exhausted wife stood. He reached out and gently pulled her into a warm and loving embrace. He kissed her lightly on the cheek then pulled her back just enough so that he could look into her face. His blue eyes darted back and forth taking in the sight of his precious mate; the woman who was always there for him even when he came in completely exhausted and in a foul mood after a bad shift. The woman who had given him more happiness than he'd ever thought possible in the short few months since they'd vowed their love and their lives to each other. Softly, he caressed her face with the backs of his knuckles; brushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Alyssa, you do so much for me that I can never ever repay you. You have brought me more joy and happiness than I ever thought possible and certainly more than I ever deserved. You are my rock and my strength and my heart. I love you more and more every day." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Chet…" She sniffed as her tears made wet trails of happiness down her cheeks.

"I found the dinner you had planned for us and the candles and the wine and….well, I wanted to do something special for you." He said barely above a whisper. "I love you so much, 'Lyssa."

"I love you too, Chet….but..ah…I didn't buy any flowers." She laughed as she continued to wipe her tears.

"Nope, and I've got more surprises for you too." He said behind a smile. "I have a hot bubble bath already drawn and waiting for you. I want you to relax and enjoy it while I finish dinner. Then we'll eat and have some wine…then a little more wine….and I'll give you a full body massage."

"Mmm-hummm." She said with a sideways glare.

"Nope, I don't expect anything else, Babe. You need your rest. You've been working too hard and I just want you to feel rested and loved and cherished."

"You're really serious aren't you?" She was beginning to wonder what had happened to her sometimes goofball husband.

"Yes, 'Lyssa…I'm very serious. Now, let me take your purse and you go enjoy the bubble bath. Dinner will be ready when you are."

The remainder of the night went exactly as Chet had said it would. Alyssa finally fell into a deep sleep during her full body massage. Chet finished massaging her feet and then gently pulled up the covers over her still form. He lingered briefly caressing her dark hair and listening to the deep rhythmic breathing that told him she was completely relaxed and sleeping. He kissed her again very lightly on her forehead then rolled over and closed his eyes; proud of how he'd handled the night and even more proud of the beautiful lady now sleeping beside him; his wife whose inner beauty was just as magnificent as her outer beauty.


	11. Chapter 11

The Gage Surprise-11

Alyssa applied a thick coat of mascara then leaned back to take a good look at herself in the mirror. "Damn it." She cursed pulling out her foundation to apply a little more underneath her eyes. She'd been staying up later than usual studying and now the face that looked back at her was showing it. She rarely ever wore foundation having been blessed with a creamy complexion dotted with a few freckles fanning out across her nose. She finished by applying a little pink lipstick to her pale lips then grabbed her purse.

"Chet, I'm leaving now. Be back in a little while."

"Ok, sweetheart." His voice sounded from inside the kitchen where he was washing up their breakfast dishes. His shift from the night before had been uneventful and so he did not feel the need to take a nap. He was also excited about the impending closing on their home and wanted to start packing up a few things. "Sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, I'm going to run a few errands while I'm out." She wisked her keys off the table near their door and soon was on her way.

Within a few minutes, she pulled into the parking lot at the bank she and Chet were using and parked beside a very familiar white rover.  
"Mornin'." John said through his trademark grin.

"Good morning, Johnny." She leaned over to offer him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, absolutely 100%." He said with a slight hint of concern in his eyes. He noticed the unusually thick layer of make-up and wondered why. He knew that Chet preferred a more natural look much like he did so he found it unusual that Alyssa would feel the need to make herself up so heavily. "I just wish you'd take it all, Alyssa. I feel like it's what Aunt Kitty would want."

Alyssa stood back gazing at the serious look she saw on his face. "And I disagree. I feel like she might….just might….want us to divide it in half. But you won't even agree to that, so I guess this is as good a compromise as we can agree to."

Johnny shook his head pulling her into a sideways hug. "Come on….let's get this over with."

Inside the bank, he removed the life insurance check from his wallet and endorsed it. He instructed the teller on how he wanted it handled and within a few minutes his savings account held an additional ten thousand dollars while Alyssa and Chet now sported an additional forty thousand more dollars. The two parted with a hug in the parking lot as Johnny went back home and Alyssa headed to the store.

E!

Two hours later, Alyssa pulled into her parking spot hoisting her purse on her shoulder and carrying a brown paper bag of cleaning supplies on her hip. By the time she made it to the top of the flight of stairs she was breathing hard. She paused a moment to catch her breath before reaching for her keys. Her head was pounding and she needed an aspirin. She struggled for a moment to dig her keys out and dropped the bag spilling the contents. "Sonofabitch."

Chet heard the noise outside the door and hurried to open it; realizing that he was a few seconds too late when he saw his wife kneeling down picking up the items she had spilled. He reached down gently touching her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Baby….I'll get it."

"No..(sniff)….my fault. I'll get it." She said without looking up.

Chet continued his efforts to assist her but was rewarded with a verbal response through gritted teeth.

"I said…I'd…get…it!" She emphasized each word by forcefully slamming an item into the bag.

Chet, on all fours, slowly stood in stunned silence. She'd never spoken to him in that tone of voice before. He leaned back down gently holding her elbow to assist her up. He reached to take the bag out of her hand when he realized she was crying. "What's wrong, 'Lyssa?"

She huffed drying her eyes and smearing her mascara. "Nothing, Chet. I…I just have a bad headache 's all."

"Well, I'm sorry….I didn't know. I mean… I could've gone to the bank and run the errands." He didn't understand why she'd insisted on handling so many things around their home but he knew he needed to assist her a little more; relieve her of some of her duties. "Come on, let me get you some aspirin and you lay down a while, ok?"

She allowed him to guide her into their kitchen where he removed the lid from a bottle of aspirin placing two of the white tablets into her small hand. He poured her a glass of water and watched her swallow the pills. He then pulled her into an embrace and felt the tension in her body begin to relax. He rubbed small soothing circles along her middle and lower back. He waited for her to pull back from him before he let her go.

"Chet…I'm….I'm sorry….I didn't mean to act like that."

"Sshh…it's ok. I have bad days too. I'm not angry, alright?"

She nodded her appreciation as he pushed her slowly toward their bedroom. He helped her remove her clothing and eased her beneath the covers tucking her in. He sat holding her hand for a few moments until he felt her gently release her grip and drift off.

Chet kept a nearly constant vigil on his wife as she slept off her headache. He peeked in on her several times during the first hour; his concern for her well-being keeping him nervous. Alyssa wasn't prone to headaches and she certainly wasn't prone to emotional outbursts like he'd experienced when she'd returned from the bank. He thought about calling John or Roy for their opinion but then thought better of it. He didn't want to over react to a headache.

By midafternoon, he felt like he needed to wake her; he wanted to make sure that she was able to sleep soundly through the night. He walked into the darkened room and stood momentarily listening to her soft snores. He eased himself down on the edge of their bed making sure not to startle her.

"Hey sleepyhead…..'Lyssa, time to wake up Babe."

"Hmmm." She rolled onto her side facing him.

Chet reached out and began to gently shake her shoulder while calling out her name. "Alyssa?"

"Uh..hmm."

Her eyes began to flutter and after a few tries, she could see the face of her husband smiling down at her. "Whu….what time is it?"

"It's three o'clock, Honey. I thought you might want to wake up a while so you could sleep tonight."

"I slept that long?" She asked Chet rubbing the sleep from her eyes and further smearing her mascara.

"It's ok…you were tired…how's the headache?"

Alyssa thought for a minute. "Gone now."

Chet leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I made some chicken salad. Didn't think you'd want anything too heavy."

Alyssa felt like kicking herself over her earlier behavior. "Chet….I.."

He quickly placed his index finger over her lips to quiet her before she started another rant. He watched as her smile spread on either side of his finger.

"Let me get a shower and then I really think I'd like some of your chicken salad."

E!

"Kids, let's go!" Joanne yelled across the sand. The sun was beginning to set and she and Roy wanted to get on home before the freeway got crowded. They had spent most of the day at the beach and all four of them were exhausted but feeling refreshed.

Roy loved spending time with his family. Too often in his line of work he saw people hurting; either they were injured or had lost someone or something very important to them. He'd helped a lot of people during his years as a paramedic. He loved his job even when it involved dealing with difficult situations. He watched as his two healthy children packed up their bags and trudged through the sand toward the parking lot. He never took it for granted. He'd taken too many children to Rampart by ambulance; had waited with too many worried parents while the medical staff in the emergency department fought to save their lives. And no matter how hard he tried he could never forget those he'd been unable to save. His shoulders slumped as he recalled saving a young boy who'd tried to kill himself by jumping out of his apartment window. That one had been especially tough as the child had looked so much like Chris. He was grateful that he and Johnny had been able to save him but there was another child that the two of them had been unable to save; one whose mother had delayed his treatment because she didn't believed he was really ill.

"Honey, let's go."

He heard the angelic voice of Joanne as she reached to hold onto the crook of his elbow. Her voice and the images of a blonde haired boy whose ears were beginning to turn pink and the sight of a little girl with golden pigtails struggling to follow her older brother through the sand brought him out of his reverie. Yes, he loved his family and would do anything he could to protect them. This thought led him into a different direction. He thought about how protective Johnny was of Alyssa and how happy Alyssa seemed to be making Chet.

Things had been different around the station since Chet had gotten married. Not that he hadn't continued his antics; the episode with the helium condom was proof of that. But he'd begun to change in a way that was unexpected. He seemed to be maturing; he wasn't nearly as concerned with himself as he was for his wife.

Joanne noticed the grin spreading across her husband's face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh," he said with a blush. "I was just thinking about how happy Chet seems to be now."  
Joanne completely understood. "Well, from my point of view…that goes both ways." She said with a smile.

"Say….why don't we…well us and the guys at the station anyway….host them a housewarming when they get moved in?"

"Mrs. DeSoto…..you are one amazing woman." He said with a wink. "I'll talk to them when we go back on shift."

E!

"Morning, Captain."

"Morning to you too, Captain." Hank stood in the doorway of the office he shared with the other two captains of Station 51.

"How was it?" He asked of the 'C' shift Captain.

"Steady but we all came back safely. Big Red only had 3 runs but one was an apartment complex. Kept us out for over three hours. The squad got a few additional runs including a delivery for Dwyer." He said with a grin. "Healthy baby girl…..mom and baby are fine."

"And Dwyer is floating on cloud nine, huh?" He said remembering how his own paramedic duo seemed to walk a little lighter after a successful pre-hospital delivery.

"Yea…that he is." The older captain said standing. "Have a safe shift, Hank." He said passing through the office door as the sounds of the two crews chatting in the kitchen could be heard echoing in the apparatus bay. Hank soon walked out to join them.

E!

Chet took a few extra minutes packing his duffle bag. He was apprehensive about leaving Alyssa alone and wanted to make sure she was feeling ok before he left her.

He tried to wait for her to finish her shower before he left but she seemed to be taking a long one. He knocked on the door then eased it open. He could see his wife's naked body moving around behind the opaque shower curtain and for a moment wished he could join her. He quickly shook that thought from his head as the steam in the bathroom began to make him perspire.

"Babe, I'm leaving now. Sure you're alright?"

Alyssa gulped then held onto the rail in the shower stall before answering him. "Yea, feeling good now. Have a safe shift ok?"

Chet hesitated before responding. Since the day they'd gotten married he'd never left for work without a kiss. "Uh…'Lyssa?"

Alyssa knew what he wanted. She had just rinsed the shampoo out of her hair so she once again gripped the railing and peeked her face out from behind the curtain, lips puckered.

Chet couldn't help but snicker at the sight of her. He quickly kissed her on the lips and turned to exit; glad to be out of what felt like a sauna.

Back inside the shower, Alyssa slowly slid down inside the shower stall. It had taken all her energy to keep standing while Chet was still home. She leaned forward enough to turn off the water and just sat in the tiled corner willing the spinning room to stop. She had two hours before her test. She just hoped that she'd be able to get dressed, eat a little breakfast and make it to Los Angeles City College without any more episodes. _Calm down, Alyssa. It'll all be over by lunch. _She repeatedly told herself. Over the last month she'd placed a lot of added stress on herself with studying for her GED. She and Chet were to close on their house tomorrow so today was her self-imposed deadline. But her fear of failure had caused her to keep the test date to herself; not even Chet knew what she'd planned to do today.

E!

"Ah..ha…Chet gets latrines." Johnny chuckled walking into the kitchen for a cup of coffee with the rest of the 'A' shift.

"Hey guys…listen up." Roy held up his hands to silence the other men for a moment. "Since Chet isn't here yet I wanted to get your opinion on something."

The rest of the guys quieted down. Johnny and Mike stood leaning against the counter sipping their first cups of coffee. Marco and Cap sat at the table while Roy stood in front of the oven addressing his crewmates.

"Joanne was wondering if you all wanted to give Chet and Alyssa a housewarming when they move into their new home?"

"Roy, that's an excellent idea!" Cap was the first to speak.

"Count me in." Marco offered.

"Same here." Mike added.

"Well, I think everyone knows how I feel." Johnny grinned. "Just tell me what I need to do."

Roy smiled at his brothers . "I can't wait to tell Jo."

"Tell Jo what?" Chet asked entering the kitchen without his usual fanfare.

"Uh…tell Jo that you finally started reverting back to your bachelor behavior of being the last one to show up for shift." Roy grinned from behind the rim of his coffee cup; catching a glimpse of a few other smiles around the kitchen.

E!

A little after noon, Alyssa slowly made her way back out to Ladybug. Her headache had returned and her stomach was queasy again. She could feel tiny beads of sweat popping out on her upper lip and forehead. She knew there was no way she could drive home at the moment. Thankful she was parked in a shady spot, she rolled down her window and leaned her head back against the headrest closing her eyes. She had not done nearly as well on the exam as she'd hoped. The pain and her rapid pulse rate had been too distracting. She had fought to keep down the toast she'd eaten for breakfast and yet somehow had managed to finish in the allotted time. But as she sat alone in her car, the breeze softly rustling through her hair, she felt the full impact of her situation. She woudn't be able to become a paramedic if she failed her GED exam. She wouldn't be able to fulfill her dream. Her breathing became more rapid as her body began to tremble uncontrollably. She felt like she was too heavy to even move. And there, all alone with her dismal thoughts, she lowered her face into her hands and wept.


	12. Chapter 12

The Gage Surprise-12

Roy checked his side mirrors as he backed the squad into the apparatus bay for the tenth time so far this shift. He pushed the gear shift into park and turned off the ignition before exhaling hard.

"Junior, this has really been a bad shift."

"Man, don't I know it…and we're only half way through." Johnny ran his left hand through his mussed up hair before he reached for the door handle. "Whose turn is it to cook anyway?"

Roy closed his eyes briefly as he searched his memory for that particular assignment. Roll call had seemed like an eternity ago now. "Uh, Mike…I think."

"Good…..after a day like today I just don't think I could handle any of Chet's cooking." Johnny paused and opened his mouth as if to say something else but then thought better of it. He decided it would be better to discuss his young cousin's condition with her husband rather than his partner.

Roy walked into the kitchen and noticed that the table was already set. He pulled back a chair and took a seat, happy to rest his tired feet.

"How'd it go, fellas?"

"Aww, he was alright." John answered. "He just sort of sat down in the floor instead of falling down. Once we got him up he seemed fine."

"Refused transport." Roy added.

"How long had he been there?" Chet asked as he watched Mike finish up with their dinner of homemade pizza.

"About three hours by the time we got to him."

Marco gave a low whistle. "Wow, Roy. That's tough. How'd he finally get to his phone if he couldn't get up?"

"Well, he just sorta rolled until he got to his phone stand." Roy answered resting his chin on his steepled hands. "By the time we left his grandson had arrived and agreed to stay with him for a while."

"Chow, guys." Mike announced pulling the pizza out of the oven.

E!

"What's 'a matter, 'Lyssa?" Chet's concerned voice echoed from the dorm room into the latrine where Johnny was brushing his teeth.

"Oh….I see…need me to come home? I don't mind…I mean, Cap can…..no, Baby it isn't a….ok…ok….I love you."

Johnny felt bad for eavesdropping but what he was hearing was confirming his suspicions. Alyssa wasn't feeling well. It wasn't just his imagination at the bank the other day.

Chet hung up the phone and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He finally stood up and meandered through the locker room and into the latrine; his mind back at home with Alyssa.

Johnny knew he'd never get another chance as good as this one. He rinsed out his mouth then dried his chin before turning to face Chet.

"Everything ok at home?"

"Huh, uh…I..I don't…Johnny, you got a minute?"

John saw the worried expression his friend was exhibiting and felt his own level of concern begin to swell. "Yea….uh, wanna go out back?"

Chet nodded as he stared at the floor slowly heading in the direction of the door with John following. Once outside, they each perched on the hood of John's rover and stared at the passing traffic on the 405.

"Somethin' wrong, Chet?"

"I…Gage, I really don't know but…yea…I think there might be." Chet leaned over slightly with his elbows resting on his knees.

"You and Alyssa doing ok?" Johnny knew he was being nosey but he really had no idea how to get Chet started talking.

Chet exhaled loudly and looked down at his interlaced fingers before he began. "Johnny, I…I just don't think she's happy with me."

John was stunned. "What? Chet, every time I've seen her since the two of you met she's seemed perfectly happy. I…I mean, what makes you think she isn't happy?"

"I don't know….she, well she just seems so tired all the time, ya know? And lately she's been getting these really bad headaches…."

Johnny grinned as he cut his eyes over at his friend. "Chet….maybe you oughta let her get some rest then." He chided hoping to lighten Chet's mood.

"What are you saying, Johnny?"

"Hey…hey man, I was only kidding. Newlyweds do hit the sack a lot you know."

Chet didn't laugh which caught John's attention quickly. "Chet….you're really worried aren't you?"

"Yea, Gage….yea, I am. I just have a feeling that something isn't right and I just…..I just can't figure it out."

Johnny swallowed and licked his lips before continuing. "What does she say?"

"That's just it, Gage. She won't say anything. She may complain of a headache here and there but…."

When Chet didn't continue, Johnny pursued. "But what?"

"Well, the other day she chewed my ass out for nothing." Chet looked over at John. "I mean, nothing, Gage. She dropped a bag of cleaning supplies and when I tried to help her pick'em up she pretty much growled at me."

"That's not like her."

"Yea, tell me about it, man. And that's not the worst of it either." Chet returned his gaze to the 405.

"What's the worst part?"

Chet hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell Johnny or not since he hadn't even mentioned it to Alyssa yet.

Johnny waited for Chet's answer. Outside, he appeared to be calm but on the inside he was screaming at his friend to hurry up. "Chet…..what's the worst part?"

"She's got these dark circles under her eyes now and they weren't there when we were dating. I mean, I looked at our wedding pictures the other day….it's been less than six months and…..well, she looks different now."

Now it was John's turn to exhale. "Chet, when I met her at the bank the other day I noticed that she was wearing a lot more make-up than she usually does. I felt like something was up with her then but…well, I didn't think it was any of my business so I didn't say anything…maybe…well, maybe I should've." He silently kicked himself for ignoring his gut instinct. "So, the dark eye circles….is that the worst part?" He had a feeling he knew the answer.

Chet shook his head but couldn't find his voice to answer John's question. He inhaled deeply trying to force the lump in his throat to go away but it didn't. He swallowed hard then scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Chet….." John's pulse began to race.

"No." Chet finally croaked. "She, uh….she doesn't sleep with her wedding band on anymore." He held up his hand quickly to stop John from responding before he could finish. "John, I know that sounds so minor but she told me on our wedding night that she never wanted to remove it. I don't take mine off, but….the last few days, she…well she hasn't been wearing it."

"Maybe she doesn't want to clean with it on." John knew he was grasping at straws but he felt like he needed to offer something to help his friend's feelings.

Chet felt the burning of his tears as they began to pool in the corners of his eyes blurring his vision. "No…no Gage. That's not all. She's…." He hesitated when his voice cracked under the pressure to keep his tears at bay. "She's talking in her sleep." There he'd said it. He'd said the worst part and now he sat waiting for Johnny to question him further.

"Whu…uh…what's she sayin'?" Johnny tried to remember if he'd heard Alyssa talk in her sleep while she lived with him but he couldn't recall it ever happening; at least he'd never heard it.

"Well, not complete sentences but, ah….her intentions are pretty clear." He ran both hands through his curly hair. "She says words and phrases like 'no, Chet' and 'leave'…..she…she even cries sometimes."

Johnny felt his heart tugging; both for Alyssa and for Chet as well. He had no idea what was going on but it certainly sounded like both of them were unhappy. "Chet, why don't you talk to her? Maybe it's just the stress and strain of buying your new place?"

"Gage, I ain't that stupid." He cut his eyes at Johnny and immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry man…I just don't think that's it. She should be happy about us buying our house, not stressed."

"So you think she isn't happy anymore…..with you?" John watched as Chet gave a slight affirmative nod. "Look, just give it some time. Get settled in at the new place and see how it goes."

"Yea, I thought about that too. I just…I'm just worried 's all." Chet explained.

"Don't give up on her, man. She loves you with all her heart, Chet. Believe me….I really questioned her before the wedding and…..she loves you."

Chet's face turned a slight pinkish color as he smiled. "I love her too, Gage. More and more each day."

Johnny started to offer more words of encouragement but the sounding klaxons pulled them both off their perches. Chet slapped Johnny on the back giving him a quick 'thanks' before they each climbed into their respective vehicles for yet another run.

E!

Two days later, Chet and Alyssa sat down at their bank ready to sign the papers on their new home. Chet felt his hands shake as he signed his name on the dotted line. He smiled handing the pen over to Alyssa and watched as her delicate fingers signed her name below his. Her skin seemed pale but that wasn't all he noticed. Her nails were normally well manicured but today they were jagged and uneven; in fact they looked like perhaps she had been biting them nervously. As she passed the pen back he noticed something else that made his stomach drop. Her rings had spun around on her finger and were hanging rather loosely. The day he'd placed the wedding ring on her finger as he pledged his love for her he remembered pushing it gently over her knuckle. There was no denying it; she'd lost weight since that day. He reached over and gently grasped her hand in his own warmer and larger one. She smiled up at him warmly but he could see the sparkle in her dark eyes had grown dim.

"Well congratulations you two." The man said rising up from his chair.

Chet immediately released her hand in order to shake the loan officer's hand and heard the clinking sound. He glanced down to see Alyssa bending over to pick up her wedding and engagement rings off the floor.

_Oh god, Baby…..what's wrong?_

A few minutes later, Chet opened up her door and watched her take her seat in their van. He knew he needed to talk to her but truthfully, he was afraid. Maybe he didn't really want to know the answer to his questions. But, if she didn't love him anymore, then why did she just co-sign the loan with him?

"Feeling ok?" He asked as he slid in behind the driver's seat.

"Mmm-humm." She said making a humming sound. "Let's ride out there and just look around, ok?"

Chet felt encouraged by her comment. Mr. Higgins had already moved out even though they had not closed on the deal until today. He'd explained to them that he would return in a couple of days to take care of anything he'd left undone but for all intents and purposes, he'd already moved out. The place was theirs to do with as they wanted.

Neither said anything on the drive over. Chet held her hand and tenderly caressed it with his thumb. If she wanted to talk then he'd listen. If not, then he'd be content just being with her on this special day.

They rounded the slow curve passing by Johnny's driveway and Chet began to slow down. He was looking over toward his wife when her eyes suddenly grew large and she let out half a scream before he heard the thud.

Johnny was out in the pasture riding Ace when he saw Chet's van pass by and noticed the brake lights suddenly brighten. Then he heard a sickening thud and a yelp. He glanced down quickly but saw Patches standing at attention beside him with her ears perked up. He guided Ace in the direction of the van just as Chet and Alyssa both exited their van in a rush and he heard Alyssa's scream.

"No…oh no!" She sobbed.

Chet felt his stomach summersault as he knelt down beside his sobbing wife. There, lying beside the van on the shoulder of the road was a young dog; obviously in pain and very frightened.

"Oh no….I didn't see him, Alyssa. I swear, I didn't see him." He said turning as he heard horse hooves approaching.

"What the hell happened?" Johnny asked jumping down from Ace as Patches nosed her way into the scene.

"Damn it….Gage….I..I think I hit him. I never saw him…I swear I never saw him." His voice trailed off as he heard Alyssa's sniffles.

She was kneeling down beside the frightened animal reaching for him.

"Hold it…don't!"

Alyssa jerked her hand back at the sound of Johnny's command.

"If he's injured he may bite you." Chet explained.

Alyssa continued wiping her tears as she watched both Chet and Johnny slowly approach the dog speaking in soft voices. Patches seemed to understand the situation and greeted the injured dog with a sniff and a whine of acceptance.

The injured dog was a rich chestnut brown color with amber eyes. His panting body trembled in both fear and pain but his eyes never left those of Alyssa.

Johnny finally reached out and touched the dog continuing to speak in a soothing voice. "Easy there, young fella. Easy."

He palpated the dog's extremities but found no obvious signs of trauma. Confused, he reassessed the trembling animal. He still found no signs of trauma – no blood or broken bones. He looked around him and offered Chet a reprieve.

"Uh…Chet?"

"Gage, I already said I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry alright….sshhh." He held his crying wife trying to soothe her.

"Chet….you didn't hurt the dog."

"Huh?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. Alyssa pulled back away from his shoulder to peer over at Johnny too.

"Look." Johnny pointed to a piece of a tire lying partially in the road. He grinned as he gently picked up the still trembling animal. "I think you scared the hell out've him but you didn't hit him."

A closer examination of the shoulder of the road revealed a small carcass of a rabbit which had obviously been dead for a couple of days.

"I don't think you did that." He said pointing his head toward the remains. "I can feel every rib in his body. He's starving but he isn't injured."

"You mean….he was eating that," he pointed at the carcass, "and when my tire hit that piece of rubber it just scared him?"

The conversation and the sight proved to be more than Alyssa's nervous stomach could manage. She spun around quickly and leaned over the fender of the van and began to heave.

"Baby…baby, it's ok. I'm sorry."

"Hey, uh…I'll take this little guy back to my place and see if I can help him out, ok? You two going over to your new house?" He asked with concern for Alyssa who was now standing and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She nodded affirmatively but Chet answered. "Yea, just signed the paper work."

"Congratulations!" He said staring down at the frightened animal in his arms. "Say, uh….mind driving him back to my house while I ride Ace back?"

"Can…can I hold him while we drive?" Alyssa asked weakly.

"Sure….just don't make any sudden moves, ok? He's still pretty scared which makes him unpredictable." Johnny answered with a look at Chet.

Alyssa returned to her place in the passenger's seat followed by Johnny.

"Umm…" Johnny hesitated to lay the animal down in Alyssa's lap; afraid of ruining her clothing with a dirty smelly stray dog.

Alyssa recognized his hesitation. "It's ok, Johnny….I..I don't mind."

"Careful, honey." Chet said as he watched his wife accept the pitiful creature.

Alyssa could feel him trembling as she cradled the dog's head in her arm. He kept his eyes locked on hers as she began to gently run her hand along the back of his head and neck. She thought about how he must feel at that moment. Probably similar to the way she'd felt when Dr. Early had been so kind to her when she was homeless, hurting and hungry. She recalled how his small acts of kindness had helped her begin to trust again. How he'd known she was hungry and ordered her a lunch tray that day in the emergency room. How he hadn't judged her in spite of her situation and treated her like a real human being and not the street trash she had felt like at the time. "It's okay little fella. Everything's gonna be ok." She soothed.

The drive back to John's house took less than a minute but by the time they had arrived Chet was amazed at how calm the animal had become with his wife's ministrations. "Nice work, Alyssa. He's not panting anymore. He's calming down."

For a brief moment, Alyssa felt the beginnings of a smile cross her face. During the short drive to John's house, she'd forgotten her own problems and fears; her situation completely forgotten during those few precious moments.

E!

A/N: Lots of information in this chapter. Thank you for reading and especially for reviewing. Your encouraging comments are what keep me updating quickly. E! fans are the best!


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Strong language

The Gage Surprise-13

Once Johnny had Ace secured in the corral, he made his way over to the van where Chet was helping Alyssa out; the pitiful pup lying motionless in her arms.

"Let's get 'im inside….I'll get a towel to lay him down on." Johnny said opening his front door with Patches following closely behind the trio. She felt sorry for the poor young dog her Master had found and she knew that if anyone could make him feel better, John could.

Johnny spread the towel out on the kitchen floor. "Ok, Alyssa….gently now."

Alyssa knelt down beside the towel and slowly released the animal. She gently allowed his head to slide from her open hand while never breaking eye contact with him. She watched her cousin slowly and with minimal pressure run his hands along the boney body. As Johnny continued assessing the animal, she reached over to Patches; she wanted her to know that this new arrival was not a threat to her position as 'top dog.'

Patches cut Alyssa a quick glance and gave her a brief tail wag in acknowledgement of the gesture. She then returned her gaze back to the poor dog that lay in her kitchen; his trembling had returned when Alyssa relinquished her touch.

"Easy, boy. It's ok." Alyssa soothed while Johnny continued checking him out for internal injuries. She reached out and held her hand on top of his head until his trembling ceased.

Her gesture did not go unnoticed by Chet and Johnny. Their eyes met and Chet's slight grin began to peek out from beneath his mustache.

"Honey, you are one amazing woman." He pulled her into a sideways hug while Alyssa turned to her left lifting her chin slightly to look at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?"

"You mean you didn't notice?" Johnny asked with his usual grin.

"Notice what?" She repeated looking back and forth between the two men.

"Babe…your touch makes him stop trembling." Chet offered with a smile. "It happened in the van and then it happened again just now."

Her gaze moved back down to the now calm animal. Her lips curved into a soft smile. "Maybe he likes me."

"Well then, let's see if you can get him to drink a little water and maybe eat a little food." John said standing. He ushered Patches out of the house just in case she became jealous of the new arrival eating in her house.

Johnny gave Alyssa a small Styrofoam bowl with a little water in it and another one with a small amount of food. "Have to start slow since he hasn't been eating regularly. Otherwise, he'll get sick."

Both Johnny and Chet sat on either side of Alyssa and watched in amazement at how she encouraged the dog to consume nourishment. It took twenty minutes but eventually, she coaxed the dog to lick the water from her fingers and then raise his head enough to drink what she poured into her cupped hand. She then fed him each crunchy morsel of food one piece at a time by simply placing each one in his mouth. By the time she'd finished caring for him, he had risen to a sitting position and had actually wagged his tail a couple of times.

"I..uh…I think he might have found himself a home." Chet said placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. He was a bit surprised when she leaned back into his chest slightly and smiled back down at the dog.

"Well, I know you can't keep him at your apartment so he's welcome to stay here until you get moved in." Johnny offered.

"Chet, you ok with that?"

"Absolutely, 'Lyssa…..anything you want." He smiled back encouraged by her improved mood.

"Welcome to the family, uh…" Chet looked down at his wife. "We can't call him Kitty."

The three of them erupted in laughter. "I'm not gonna live that down either, am I?" Alyssa asked.

"Nope." The two men said in agreement.

"Well then….I want to name him, Gage."

Chet snickered.

"Can it, Chet." Johnny looked at his friend who was grinning. "Alyssa, I think using our family name is just perfect."

E!

The following two weeks were extremely busy for the Kelly's. Their new home needed to be cleaned from top to bottom and fresh paint added in most rooms. When Alyssa and Chet were not working they were busy preparing their new home.

Alyssa continued to fight the headaches and now nausea was becoming more of an issue. Somehow, she had been able to keep Chet from knowing and for that she was grateful. She continued applying make-up to her dark circles under her pretty brown eyes. She'd also been thankful that her husband hadn't seemed to notice that her rings no longer fit. She'd resorted to purchasing a clear ring guard and placed it on the underside out of Chet's view.

Chet continued to worry about Alyssa. He spoke to John one other time about her appearance but Johnny reminded him that they were busy working on the house which might cause her to lose some weight. There had been a few times when Chet wanted to ask her about it but he'd changed his mind. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he was afraid of her answer; afraid that he was the reason for the change. The biggest shock came a couple of days ago when he'd noticed the clear ring guard on her rings. She'd removed them to take a shower. He'd walked into the bathroom to ask her if she'd bought more dishwashing liquid and he'd noticed them lying in the small dish beside the sink. He'd felt his stomach lurch at that moment. He couldn't allow this to continue without addressing it. They were almost ready to move in and he decided that that's when he'd make a point to talk to her; he just needed to prepare himself for whatever her response might be.

Johnny continued nursing Gage back to health. Patches had become a surrogate mother for the lanky and clumsy adolescent Chocolate Labrador Retriever. He was still very underweight but was showing much improvement in both his physical health and his acceptance of his new human family. He'd grown accustomed to wearing a collar now. Alyssa had bought him a red collar which soon would sport his ID badge and his rabies tag. His first trip to the veterinarian had been a bit unnerving with all the poking and prodding he'd received. He nearly vomited when he'd been given a worm treatment. But, he'd been deemed healthy considering what he'd been through and once he gained his strength and a little more weight he'd be getting his shots.

E!

"Whoa, whoa Baby….I'll get that." Chet said taking the box out of Alyssa's arms. "It's a heavy one."

"I can do it, Chet." Alyssa growled.

Chet actually wasn't sure she could today. She seemed paler than she had been in recent days and she also seemed more irritable too. "I know you can, but you don't have to, 'Lyssa. That's what you have me for." He said with a wink.

Alyssa quickly turned her back to him slinging her purse on her shoulder and stomping down the stairs toward the van. She felt awful but they still had the guest bathroom to paint and the kitchen cabinets to clean before they were able to move the final pieces of furniture in and assume residence there instead of the apartment.

Chet walked slowly down the stairs. _Damn…can't even carry out a box without getting my ass chewed out again. _Two more days and he'd have a chance to really talk to her; to find out what she needed in their marriage in order to be happy. He was committed to her and to their marriage; determination was something he had plenty of.

E!

The ride over was quiet, too quiet. Neither said a word to the other. Chet made the turn into their driveway and pulled to a stop as close to the house as he could get.

"Looks like Gage and Patches are enjoying the sunshine." Chet said as he watched the two dogs running in the pasture that separated their property from John's. He got no response to his comment. He opened the back doors to the van and removed the box that had started this particular silent treatment from his wife. He slammed the doors shut and carried the box inside, assuming that Alyssa would soon follow.

Alyssa cringed at the sound of the doors slamming. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to vomit – again. She hesitated for a few minutes to make sure she could walk inside without stumbling and alerting Chet that something was wrong. She knew she needed to see a doctor soon but didn't feel like she could take the time off from her job or their house until they moved in. Finally, the world seemed to slow its spinning and she made her way inside the house to get to work.

A few hours into their project, she was cleaning the kitchen cabinets when it started again. She stepped back down off the step ladder she was using and grabbed a glass of water while she sat down to rest.

Chet put the final touches on the trim work and walked into the kitchen with a huge smile between a few splotches of paint on his face. "Ok, I'm done."

"Ok." She answered quietly.

"Want me to help you finish in here?" He offered walking around to take a seat at the table with her.

"No, Chet. This is my problem area. I'll do it."

"It's just cleaning right? Even I can do that. Just ask Cap." He kidded but the look he got from Alyssa was anything but funny.

"Guess I'm not doing it right, huh?"

"Whu..what? I was just offering to help out a little." He said with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You were just offering to point out my lack of abilities don't you mean?" She felt her anger rising even though she knew full well he didn't deserve the wrath that was about to spew forth from her mouth.

"No, 'Lyssa…that's not…"

She threw down her cleaning rag on the counter top as she stood up pointing a finger directly at her husband interrupting him. "I'm trying so hard, Chet but no matter what I do I fail don't I? I can't do a damn thing the way you want it done. Hell, I can't even clean dusty old cabinets to suit you."

Chet stood in shock watching his wife's pale face turn red with anger. "Alyssa Keener Kelly….calm down."

"Ooohhh….no way, mister! Don't you yell at me!"

"I'm not the one who's yelling, Alyssa!" He said then realized his voice was in fact raised. "I'm sorry….I won't help you then…is that what you want? Want me to just sit here on my lazy ass and watch you climb up and down that ladder over and over again?" He said with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"What!? Just because I'm not a firefighter, you think that I can't climb up and down a ladder, huh?"

"I didn't say that!" Chet ran both hands through his hair in frustration not sure what to do or say but knowing that whatever it was it'd be wrong. "Damn it, will you settle down?"

Alyssa glared at Chet in a way that made him glad that looks couldn't kill.

"No,….Chester Byrne Kelly….No, I won't settle down….you, you just..." Her ragged breathing became suddenly more rapid. "Just go to hell!" She said through clenched jaws throwing the damp rag at him and hitting him directly in the face. "And clean these damn cabinets on your way there!" She hurriedly rushed down the hallway toward the master bedroom as her tears threatened to fall.

Chet felt his blood beginning to boil. He had no idea what had just happened but he knew he needed to take a breather. He'd managed to catch the rag before it fell to the floor. He huffed over to the sink and returned the rag to the grimy water with a splash.

"I'm….I'm goin' out for some burgers. I'll bring you one back!" He yelled to his retreating wife.

"FINE!" Came the distant voice as the bedroom door slammed shut.

"Fuck this shit!" Chet shoved open the front door and let it slam behind him. He snatched his keys from his front pocket and cranked up the van. Without a second thought, he shifted into gear and floored the accelerator.

E!

Johnny stood on his porch watching Patches and Gage romping through the pasture with their noses to the ground. "Atta girl, teach the new guy how to track." He said with a grin.

In the distance, he heard a door slamming and looked across the field. There, he saw Chet digging into his pockets. He watched as his friend hurriedly climbed into his van and then peeled out of their driveway.

"Uh-oh!"

He didn't know if anything was wrong or not but he felt like he needed to check it out. He stepped back inside and retrieved his keys. He locked his door, climbed into his rover and headed next door.

In less than two minutes from the time he saw Chet leave, he pulled up at the Kelly residence and knocked on the front door. When he got no answer, he pushed the door open slightly. "Hello! Anybody home?"

"Ahh, Jo…John..ny?" Came the sound of a weak voice over near the kitchen sink.

"Alyssa?" He said rushing over in that direction. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat and stole his breath from his lungs. "Oh my God! What the hell did he do to you?!"

E!

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read and review. We are about to reach the climax so stay tuned…..and I'll go ahead and say it….hanky alert for the next chapter…...maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: Strong language….and hanky alert. This chapter is much longer than usual but I hated to break it up so…enjoy. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

The Gage Surprise-14

Chet pulled into the drive-in turning off the van and exhaling hard. He ran his right hand through his windblown curls thinking back over the scene that had just happened. "Damn it!" He said slamming his hand down on the steering wheel. "Something's wrong…"

He got out and placed an order for three burgers, two fries and two sodas. He then returned to his van and waited for his order to be filled. He'd apologize when he got back. He didn't know what he was apologizing for but he'd do it anyway. But then he was going to insist that she see a doctor; either a medical doctor or a psychiatrist…or a marriage counselor. "Fuck!" He moaned again leaning his head back against the head rest. Maybe it wasn't all Alyssa. Maybe he was making her crazy. But for the life of him, he had no idea what he'd done so wrong.

E!

Johnny rushed over to Alyssa's side. She was trying to sit up on the floor. She had blood running down from a cut beneath her left eye and there was blood on her hand and a little on the floor.

"Easy, Alyssa. Take it easy." He reached up and grabbed a paper towel and pressed it against her bleeding cheek. He then stood up to wet another one to clean off her hand and the drops of blood on the floor. "What happened?"

She sat staring at the floor; his voice sounded like it was miles away. The room was still spinning and her head was hurting even worse now. "Uhm…"

Johnny knelt back down beside her. "Alyssa, did you lose consciousness?"

"Uh..no…no I didn't. Umm, I just….I just tripped over Gage." She said without making eye contact with Johnny.

Johnny was stunned as he stared at his pale and trembling young cousin. He knew Gage had been outside the entire time that the Kelly's had been here. There was no way that what Alyssa was saying was true…..and there was only one reason why she'd lie about what happened. "Alyssa, tell me the truth….did Chet hurt you?"

"Ah….no, no Johnny….of course not!" She said with a nervous voice.

"Look, I saw him leave in a rush a little bit ago. What happened?"

She hesitated a little too long before she answered him. "He..ah…he just went out for some lunch. He'll be back soon."

"Yea well, we need to get you to the hospital. That cut's gonna need a few stitches." John said, still not believing what she was saying.

"No…it'll be fine, Johnny." She said trying to stand but the room tilted and instead she fell into John.

"That's it." He said picking her up and realizing just how much lighter she seemed. "We're going to Rampart."

She was too weak to protest his actions. She felt like she'd been run over by a truck and all she wanted to do was sleep. "Please….don't."

Johnny ignored her as he made his way to his rover. He buckled her in leaning the seat back a little to make her more comfortable. He felt a tremendous sense of déjà vu; this action eerily similar to the one that had occurred when they'd first met after he'd assaulted her in his barn. He then ran back to the house and locked it up before returning to his rover and rushing in the direction of Rampart General Hospital.

E!

Chet saw the woman at the window wave him over. He paid for their lunch and then pulled out heading back toward his home…..and his angry wife. "Please, Baby…..please be calmer when I get back." He had felt himself calming down considerably while he'd waited for their lunch. He then began rehearsing how he could approach the subject with her…the subject of her seeing a doctor.

E!

Once again, Johnny pulled his rover into the emergency entrance at Rampart. He parked as close to the doors as possible then got out to help Alyssa. "Can you walk?"

She nodded affirmatively and swung her legs out the passenger's side door. When her feet hit the pavement she tried to stand but her knees buckled and she collapsed. Johnny caught her before she hit the pavement and scooped her up into his strong arms and carried inside.

The first person he saw was Dr. Brackett who happened to be walking past the emergency entrance as John entered. He immediately stopped to check out the semiconscious patient entering his emergency department.

"One, Johnny. What happened?"

Johnny backed through the door to the first treatment room and proceeded to lay Alyssa down on the exam table. "I dunno, Doc. I found her on the floor at their house just like this. She said she never completely lost consciousness but she's been pretty much out of it since I found her…ooh…." Johnny glanced at his watch. "About 15 minutes ago now."

Dixie had followed them into the treatment room and had begun to take her vitals. "BP is 90 over 58." She said and began taking Alyssa's pulse.

"Alyssa….Alyssa can you hear me?"

"Yy..yes." Alyssa responded without fully opening her eyes.

"Alyssa, what happened? How'd you get hurt?" Dr. Brackett asked as he began to clean her bloody and swelling cheek.

"Umm, dog…tripped over dog…hit counter." She stuttered.

Johnny and Dr. Brackett locked eyes momentarily and Johnny shook his head negatively. Dr. Brackett knew what he meant and continued his questioning.

"Pulse is 112 and respirations are 22." Dixie reported as she placed a thermometer under Alyssa's tongue.

"Alyssa….Alyssa stay with us alright? Have you taken any medications?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"As..aspirin 's all…oh, and my pill." She said around the protruding thermometer.

"Pill? Birth control pill?" He clarified.

She nodded and then closed her eyes completely. "Alyssa, have you been vomiting, had diarrhea, fever?"

One look at Alyssa told the experienced nurse that the answer to his question was a resounding 'yes.'

Alyssa didn't answer him immediately. Once Dixie removed the thermometer, she heard him repeat the question and she responded in a weak voice. "Vomiting… and headache."

Dr. Brackett ordered a plethora of blood tests as well as an IV. "Johnny she's really dehydrated. Where's Chet?"

"Doc….can I talk to you outside?" Johnny whispered.

Dr. Brackett nodded then looked at Dixie. "Establish an IV with D5W and set up a suture tray. She's gonna need stitches in that cut."

Alyssa could hear Dr. Brackett's voice sounding in the distance. She heard him ordering medication and became upset. "N..no….no drugs…no drugs."

He turned back to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Alyssa, I remember what happened with the valium. I'm not ordering anything like that. I just want to give you something to keep down the nausea and then I'll give you a shot to numb up your cheek so I can stitch it up."

"No drugs….please?"

"Sshhh, sweetie." Came the soothing voice of Dixie. "It's written in big red letters on your chart – ALLERGIES: Diazapam." Dixie smiled at her. "I wrote it down myself after what happened last time. There's no reason to be afraid, Alyssa. We won't give you anything that will hurt you. We're just going to help you." She brushed Alyssa's dark bangs away from her forehead; a gesture that reminded her very much of all the times when Johnny had been a patient under her care.

Dr. Brackett followed Johnny outside the treatment room and stood with his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat. "Johnny….what's going on?"

"Doc, I wish I knew…..but one thing I do know is that no dog made her fall."

Kelly Brackett's blue eyes turned very serious. "So, this is no stomach virus then is it Johnny?"

Johnny proceeded to explain all he knew to Dr. Brackett including his and Chet's concerns about her recent weight loss. He also told Dr. Brackett what he'd seen occur at the Kelly residence before he went over there. "Doc….the only time I've seen a wife lie about an injury like this is when her husband did it."

"John, that's a very serious accusation."

"I know. And I'm not accusing Chet of anything…..I just don't have any other explanation is all."

"Johnny, based on what you're telling me I need to run some other tests…..but from what she's saying in there…..I'm afraid she might refuse. Do you think you can find Chet and let's see if we can't get some answers to our questions?"

"I'll go back out there and try to find him. Uh…Doc…take care of her alright? I'll be back as soon as I can." Johnny exited the emergency department headed back out to Chet and Alyssa's house hoping to find Chet….and hoping he didn't lose his temper with his friend."

E!

Chet brought his van to a stop outside their house. Both Patches and Gage were lying on their front porch and stood up in greeting. He grunted a response to them before trying to open the door. His efforts failed and he shook the knob again. _Locked? Oh what now?_ He set down their lunch in order to retrieve his keys but a sound behind him pulled his attention away from the task at hand. He turned his head around just as John jumped out of his still running rover.

"Chet, come with me. Hurry."

"Huh?" Fear enveloped him. "Where's Alyssa?"

Johnny stood behind his open door yelling at Chet. "She cut her cheek and I took her to Rampart. She's still there and she's dehydrated. Now come on!"

John's words cut into Chet's heart making his chest hurt. He left their lunch sitting on the porch and rushed over to the passenger's side of the white vehicle.

"What the hell happened? She was fine when I left." He said once again running his hand through his unruly hair.

"Sure about that?" John said curtly. "I saw you leave, Chet."

It took a moment for John's attitude to sink in but once it did Chet nearly lost his temper. "What? What the fuck's that supposed to mean, Gage?"

"Just asking." He replied without looking at the man sitting beside him. "I came right over here once you left and I found her in the floor of the kitchen bleeding." He then glared at Chet. "She was upset, confused…..and looked like she'd taken a right hook beneath her left eye."

"Shit! Damn it!" He continued to curse. "I never should've left her alone."

"Why did you?"

John listened to Chet sigh heavily and could see him running the palms of his hands along his thighs in a nervous manner. "We, uh…we had a fight."

John felt his own stomach lurch. "You sonofabitch," he mumbled barely audible. "I oughta pull over and kick your ass!"

"NO! Not a fight, fight…..an argument fight….but I have no idea why, John." His voice faded somewhat as he relived those few moments. "She just started yelling at me about trying to help her out."

Johnny squinted at his friend. "What? That doesn't even make sense."

"I know…..believe me, I know….but Johnny…..I swear to God I never hit her. I wouldn't ever do that. But…" He hesitated trying to swallow the lump in his throat even though his mouth was dry. "Johnny, something's really wrong…I'm…..I really worried."

John felt himself settle down a little bit. He'd said things to Chet that he wished he could take back now but that was like trying to push water back into a hose after a fire. "Chet…..Chet I'm really sorry. I know you wouldn't hurt her…and I know something is wrong. But, she lied to me."

"Lied about what?"

"When I asked her what happened, she said that the dog made her trip and she hit the corner of the cabinets." John turned to face Chet before he continued. "Chet, both dogs were with me the whole time you guys were at your house."

Chet huffed, propping his elbow on the door and resting his head in his hand.

Johnny knew he was scared for his wife and he wished he knew what to say to make him feel better but truthfully, he had to admit that he was scared for her too.

E!

Dr. Brackett returned to treatment room one and locked eyes with Dixie.

"Temperature is normal, Kel but she was complaining of feeling cold. I got her a warmed blanket."

"Thanks, Dix. Alyssa? Alyssa, John has gone to get Chet ok?"

"Ok." She whispered from behind her closed eyes.

Dixie reached down and grasped the hand of her patient as Dr. Brackett continued his line of questioning. "Alyssa, how long have you been vomiting and having a headache?"

"Few weeks." She said still behind closed eyes.

He checked the flow on her IV and then exchanged a worried look with Dixie. She then decided to pick up the questioning.

"Hey, have you been working too hard on that new house?"

"No." Alyssa sniffed but didn't elaborate.

"Are you having any dizziness or fainting?" Dixie was trying to get her patient to open up and clue them in a little more on what might be wrong.

Alyssa nodded affirmatively and began to weep openly.

"Hey, hey….don't be afraid, Alyssa. Chet'll be here soon and we're gonna have you feeling better soon too." Dixie continued holding Alyssa's hand and felt the young woman squeeze back.

"Alyssa, I need to ask you a personal question but it's very important." Kel prefaced. "Are you and Chet doing alright?"

With that question, Alyssa felt the flood gates of her soul open up and begin to pour. She couldn't control her tears and Dixie and Dr. Brackett could only watch as she curled into a tight ball lying on her right side; her shoulders convulsing as she sobbed. Dr. Brackett got her a cool wet wash cloth to bathe her face.

"Alyssa, let's get your cheek stitched up and then we can talk about it ok?" Kel said as he gently wiped her tears and then removed the gauze he'd placed on her cut. The bleeding was much slower now but it definitely needed at least three stitches.

"No.." Alyssa croaked. "No drugs. Just….just do it without drugs."

"Sweetie, you do not want him to do that. It'll hurt really badly. Just let him give you a little shot to numb it up and then you won't feel a thing." Dixie offered.

"Don't care about the pain." She said and continued to mumble.

Dixie knitted her eyebrows together in a questioning gaze at Kel. He mouthed the word 'what' back at her and Dixie simply shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I should get Joe."

Dr. Brackett nodded his agreement. "Alyssa, I know you and Dr. Early really get along well. He's here in the ER today so why don't we get him in here to take care of you?"

"O..ok." She said with a ragged breath still lying there with her eyes closed.

"Atta girl." He said with a smile.

"You just relax and try to rest while this IV runs. Joe will be in here in just a minute." Dixie gave her hand one last squeeze before she and Kel exited her room.

Once in the corridor Kel turned to Dixie. "Did she say what I think she said?"

"You heard it too, huh?" Dixie said in a monotone voice.

"I don't like this one bit, Dix. Why on earth would she say she deserved the pain? I don't get it."

"Me either, Kel. But let me go find Joe and see if he can work his magic with her again this time."

Dr. Brackett watched her walk away still mesmerized by his patient. Momentarily, Joe and Dixie returned and brought Kel out of his reverie.

"Dixie told me, Kel. Let me see if she'll talk to me. Maybe I can get her to agree to some anesthesia for that cut….and maybe I can get a little more information out of her." Joe offered.

Just as he turned to walk away, Sally walked up and handed Dr. Brackett some papers.

"Hold up, Joe. Here's her labs." The trio stood there glancing over the report. "Yep, dehydrated and…wow, pretty anemic too." Kel flipped the page over and what they saw stunned them all.

"Well, that explains a lot." Dixie said looking up at the two doctors, with a tearful expression on her face.

Dr. Early looked over at Kel. "So, you haven't told her yet, huh?"

Both Dr. Brackett and Dixie looked at each other as Dixie dabbed her fingers to the corners of her eyes. "She knows, Joe….I'm sure of it." She said.

Joe took the lab work and entered treatment room one just as John and Chet entered the emergency room.

"Doc…hey, how is she?" John asked while Chet struggled to find his voice.

"Trying to rest. We're replenishing her fluids right now but she's, uh…well, she's pretty upset. Joe's examining her now. Um, why don't you wait in the lounge and when he's finished Dixie will come and get you." Dr. Brackett said directing the duo toward the staff lounge.

"No,…nu-uh…I want to see my wife." Chet finally managed to say.

"Take it easy, Chet. She's in good hands but you need to let Joe do his job." Kel responded.

Dixie wrapped her arm around the shorter firefighter's shoulder as John turned to Dr. Brackett. "That's a bit unusual isn't it, Doc?"

"John, your first instincts may not have been so far off." Kel watched as understanding crossed Johnny's thin face. "I think there's a problem in their marriage and Joe is going to try to discuss it with her." Kel wanted to say more; to tell Johnny about the lab results but that would violate her confidentiality. "She'll be ok, John. She's here now and we're going to get to the bottom of it and take good care of her."

"I wish I could believe you." Johnny mumbled as he headed to join Chet in the lounge.

E!

"So, my favorite patient isn't feeling well, huh?" Joe said as he sauntered up beside Alyssa's exam table.

"Not really." She whispered then sniffed curling even further beneath the blanket.

"So this has been going on for a few weeks, I was told. Are you under a doctor's care….other than me, I mean?" He said lightly.

She merely shook her head negatively.

"Alyssa, I have your lab work back and we need to get you on some iron for your anemia and…well, you're gonna need a few more bags of fluid due to the vomiting. The reports show something else too….but then again…I think you know that don't you?"

He watched for her reaction. She rolled over onto her back and opened her tear swollen eyes; her left eye beginning to bruise as well. "I'm so scared!"

E!

John poured himself a second cup of coffee as he watched Chet pace back over to the window and lean against it, palms down on the window sill and head hanging down. John sipped the stale liquid and made a face before he poured it out and walked over to his friend. He placed a warm hand on the back of Chet's neck and felt him tense up.

Chet straightened up and Johnny saw him wipe his cheeks as he turned away from him.

"Chet…" He stopped, not sure what else to say. He felt Chet turn slightly back toward him and saw the worry and fatigue on his face.

"Johnny, I…" His respirations increased and became more ragged. "I…I can't lose her, man…..I…can't lose her.."

Chet's voice cracked when he felt pressure on the back of his neck as Johnny pulled him into a brotherly embrace. "Go ahead, Chet. It's ok." He heard Chet's sniffles and then quickly felt his shoulders begin to heave. Hearing his friend's sobs broke his heart. He'd watched Chet mature since Alyssa came into his life and initially, he knew she was happy too. Now, here he stood in Rampart consoling his friend while his young cousin lay semiconscious in a treatment room down the hallway. He felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest and left to dangle before his eyes. _Why? Why is this happening? Hasn't she been through enough?! _He and Chet lost all track of time. They didn't know how long they'd been waiting when finally Dixie stuck her head into the doorway.

"Chet…..Chet you can see her now."

Chet dried his eyes giving John a silent 'thank you' as he headed toward the door. Johnny was on his heels but Dixie held her hand out placing it gently on his chest.

"Not yet, Johnny. Just Chet….then you can go in. Joe wants to talk to you and Chet after you visit her for a minute." She said, her face giving no indication of what that discussion might entail.

Johnny followed Chet to the door of treatment room one then leaned back against the wall. This was a place that was very familiar. Normally, he'd stand here and wait for Roy to exit after being released from caring for a patient. Or, he'd be the one in the treatment room waiting to be released and Roy would be standing here. But this was different. This time it was his loved one on the other side of the door. His mind began to wander back to all the families who'd stood vigil outside these treatment rooms waiting for information on their loved ones. Now, he knew exactly how they felt. His mind was still in that foggy haze when a sudden scream brought him back to the present.

"Che…CHET!"

He jumped at the sound of Alyssa's fear-filled voice. Without a second thought, he rushed inside the treatment room and saw Alyssa crying while trying to hold onto a wilting Chet.

"Easy….easy Chet." Johnny said reaching underneath the shorter man's arms to detangle him from the bed railing he seemed to be caught in. Dixie was right behind him.

"Sshhh, Alyssa….happens all the time." Dixie said with a slight grin.

Johnny didn't notice it as he continued his efforts to get Chet up to a standing position.

Chet felt like he was floating down a dark corridor with tiny bright lights flashing in front of him. Then he heard a voice he recognized. "Jo..John?"

"Yea, Chet. I'm here just take it easy. Dixie's getting you a chair ok?"

"Jo…Johnny?" He turned his head slightly to look in the direction of his friend who was now practically holding him up. "I..Ima….I'm a daddy!" He said with a silly goofy grin reminiscent of the old Chester B. Kelly.


	15. Chapter 15

The Gage Secret-15

"Whu..Huh?" John muttered; his support of Chet temporarily forgotten as he looked into the dark and watery eyes of Alyssa.

"Oww…umph." Chet said as he slid from Johnny's grasp and slumped to the floor; smile still lighting his bright blue eyes.

"Uh..oh, shit…sorry man." John glanced nervously between the giddy man crumpled at his feet and his weary looking cousin with the bruised eye and IV.

Dixie rolled her eyes as she pushed the wheelchair over beside the bed and locked the wheels in place. "Alright, Tiger….do you need one too?"

"Ah..nno, no, Dix..I'm…" Johnny suddenly seemed to snap out of his stupor. "I'm fine…I'm overjoyed…I'm." He ignored Chet still sitting on the floor and leaned in to kiss Alyssa on her non-injured cheek. "Well, well, well…." He pulled back and looked into her eyes; feeling Chet moving around on the floor trying to climb into the wheelchair with some assistance from Dixie. "A baby!"

The sparkle in his brown eyes grew instantly dim. Alyssa was not behaving like a woman excited about becoming a mother. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again remembering that Dr. Early had wanted to talk to them.

"There you go, Papa. You gotta get a handle on this or you'll never make it through the delivery." Dixie chided with a wink at Alyssa. "Chet, you've got some papers to fill out since we're admitting her for a day or two to get her rehydrated. Johnny, wanna wheel Chet to the admissions desk while I get Mommy here ready for stitches and then settled in a room?"

Johnny saw the look Dixie gave him and knew immediately what she wanted. He and Chet needed to leave and have their conversation with Dr. Early. Something else was going on….and Johnny had a bad feeling about it.

Chet reached out and held his wife's hand briefly before Johnny pushed him away. "I love you, 'Lyssa. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Chet." She said in a hoarse whisper.

Chet couldn't take his eyes off Alyssa even when Johnny wheeled him past her. He kept turning his head until he could no longer see her. Just as Johnny reached the door, Chet inhaled deeply and let out a yell.

"WOOHOO…oomph!" Chet erupted but was quickly silenced when Johnny slapped his hand over Chet's mouth pulling him tightly against the paramedic's abdomen.

"Shushh….sick people remember?"

A silent Chet nodded affirmatively as Johnny released him and then pushed him out of the treatment room.

"Well, looks like Daddy's happy, huh?"

"Yea, Dixie." Alyssa spoke softly staring at the door her husband had just been wheeled through.

"Alright, let's get someone in here to give you a few stitches and then we'll get you up to a room, alright? You need a lot of fluids and even more rest. Not just you anymore, you know?"

Alyssa heard Dixie's words but just left them lingering in the air between them. She eased her right hand down to her still flat belly and rubbed it protectively as Dixie left her alone to go find Dr. Morton to stitch her up and to arrange for her to be moved to the floor; preferably in a room without a roommate.

E!

Dr. Brackett looked up at the sound of the yell coming from the doorway of treatment room one.

"Uh…sorry, Doc." Johnny offered his superior.

Dr. Brackett flashed the two men a blue-eyed grin then offered his hand to Chet. "Congratulations, Chet."

"Tha..aww..thanks, man." Chet said shaking the older man's hand.

"Joe is in my office, fellas. He wants to talk to us about Alyssa ok?" He gave Johnny a pat on the back as they headed toward room 127.

E!

"Hello Alyssa. I hear congratulations are in order." Dr. Morton smiled as he pulled the suture tray closer to where he stood beside the exam table.

"Yea, I..I guess so."

"Alright, little sting here." He said and couldn't help but notice her flinch as he injected the lidocaine. A short time later, he tied the last knot. "Ok, Dixie will bandage you up and we'll take those stitches out in a few days."

Before he could say anything else he was paged to another treatment room. "Well, duty calls. Take care." He said as he exited.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Dixie asked with a warm smile. She watched as her patient seemed to be staring into the air rather than listening to what she had said. _Alyssa, relax….everything will be alright._

E!

"Chet…John." Dr. Early acknowledged as the two men entered the office followed by Dr. Brackett. "Chet…you ah…you didn't get weak kneed did you?" He giggled.

"Yea…guess I kinda did." He admitted.

"Kinda?" Johnny shook his head with a sly smile. "Uh Doc, is something wrong?"

Dr. Early sat on the corner of Kel's desk in much the same manner he'd seen Kel sit several times before. Kel took his usual seat behind his desk.

"Physically, no….everything seems to be fine other than being anemic and dehydrated; both easily corrected." Dr. Early looked down at his hands briefly; a habit Johnny knew well, then he continued. "I'm much more concerned about her emotionally."

"Huh?" Chet glanced at Johnny then back at Joe.

Dr. Brackett decided to ask the next question. "Chet, I know this is private but please be honest with us here. Are you and Alyssa having some marital problems?"

Johnny closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"What? No, absolutely not! I mean…..well, she…uh," Chet stammered then exhaled hard. "I…I don't know, Doc. Maybe?"

"Maybe?" Kel repeated hoping Chet would elaborate.

"Well, lately she….she doesn't seem very happy. I guess,….well, I guess maybe she's changed her mind about being married to me." He scrubbed his face with both hands before he continued. "Oh, man….and now a baby."

"Chet, you had no idea she was pregnant?" Kel's deep blue eyes stared intently at the young firefighter.

"No…no, Doc, of course not! I knew something was wrong and I wanted her to see a doctor. I mean, she's been really tired lately and having headaches and….well, to be honest….kinda bitchy."

Dr. Early chuckled at the description. "Yea, well pregnancy and not feeling well tend to do that to most women, Chet."

"Well, how would I know she was pregnant if she didn't even know?" Chet was beginning to feel a little bit defensive even though he didn't know why.

"Chet," Kel began casting a quick glance at his colleague before he continued. "She did know."

"What? You mean she's been under a doctor's care and didn't even tell him?" Now it was Johnny who was beginning to get defensive; feeling a twinge of anger with Alyssa.

"No, Johnny. She isn't under a doctor's care." Joe clarified.

"Wo..wo..wait…hold it. Slow down. I'm just a dumb hose jockey so I don't know all this medical stuff like you guys do but….but I do know Alyssa and she wouldn't do that. I mean, she'd take care of herself and the baby if she…." His voice trailed off as he dropped his head down. "If she wanted to be pregnant."

Johnny reached over and offered his friend a firm clasp on his shoulder.

"That's…that's it isn't it? She doesn't want this baby does she? She wants to leave me and now she's stuck with my baby and…."

"Stop right there, Chet." Joe held up his hand to stop Chet's downward spiral rant. "This baby may have been unplanned but there is definitely a difference between unplanned and unwanted, ok?"

Chet was only semi-listening to what Dr. Early was saying as another thought crept slowly into his mind. "Doc, how'd this happen?" He shook his head as if clearing cobwebs. "I mean, I know HOW it happened but….how'd it happen? She takes her pill every morning. She even keeps the packet right beside her toothbrush so she doesn't forget."

"Chet, oral contraceptive pills are effective 99% of the time when taken exactly as prescribed."

"So, what you're saying, Dr. Brackett, is that we're that one in a hundred?"

Joe Early interrupted. "Possibly but there's another scenario that seems much more likely. She and I talked about this and she didn't realize that some antibiotics can decrease the effectiveness of OCP's, ah..birth control pills."

"But she hasn't been taking any that I know of." Chet offered in a confused voice.

"No…she wasn't prescribed any, Chet." Joe smiled. "Seems that several weeks ago she developed a slight upper respiratory infection and she, uh…found some of your old antibiotics that you never finished."

"And she self-medicated, huh?" Johnny interjected with an understanding nod.

"Yea…she did." Dr. Early explained.

Chet sat back and exhaled audibly puffing out his cheeks. "What can I….I mean, I don't know what to do?" He looked nervously between the other three men in the room.

"Listen, I'm…well, I'm just not buying this whole idea that she no longer wants to be married to you, Chet." Johnny leaned forward and began to use his hands animatedly. "She's been excited about you two buying the house and everything. I…I don't see it."

"Honestly, Johnny…I don't either." Joe agreed looking at Chet. "I didn't talk to her for very long, Chet, but one thing was very clear in what she said….she feels very inadequate as a wife. I think she may be worried that you may not want to be married to her instead of the other way around."

"What the hell? Why would she say that? I love her! I swear I do…I'd never…inadequate?!"

"Slow down…she didn't exactly come right out and say it, Chet. It was more of an insinuation." Joe said in a consoling voice.

Suddenly, Johnny screwed his eyes shut and leaned back in his chair.

"John?" Again Kel was baiting with a one word question.

"I, uh…I think I know what's going on." He blew out a breath looking up at the ceiling then back at the others. "I..I think I know what's going on." He repeated.

"Well, we were kind of hoping one of you did. That's why we wanted both of you in here. If you've got any ideas Johnny, we'd really like to hear them." Joe said crossing his arms and leaning back slightly. "I want to help her and do what's best for both Alyssa and the baby….and you too, Chet." He said with a reassuring smile.

Chet gave no response; looking intently at Johnny instead.

"Ok, guys…first you have to understand her background and where her negative thoughts are coming from." Johnny proceeded to explain his views of what was going on and how he thought the situation might be best handled.

"What about a therapist…ah..ah…psychologist or something?"

"I tried that, Chet." Joe said; his eyes looking at Chet with deep concern. "She absolutely refused."

"Oh Geez." Johnny whispered…but he understood more than the other men in the room knew.

"Johnny, there's still such a stigma attached to receiving mental health care."

"Yea, Doc. I know." He said; brown eyes searching Dr. Early's face for reassurance. "And she's been stigmatized enough in recent years." He said in a fading voice.

"Listen, guys," Chet began. "I have to agree with what Johnny's saying. It makes sense to me and maybe…eventually….she'll agree to some counseling, huh?" He asked hopefully.

Three heads nodded in agreement.

E!

Alyssa watched the ceiling lights passing by as she was wheeled to room 412. Her mind was still reeling from the past few hours…and even more so by Chet's reaction to her news. _I can't believe how he reacted. Why?_ She soon was in her room, relieved to be alone in there, and was greeted by her floor nurse.

"Ok, let me get your vitals and then I have orders for you to rest." The older lady said with a smile.

"Um, is my husband here?" Alyssa asked.

"Not yet but Dixie said he'd be up shortly." The older lady looked back at Alyssa with kind hazel eyes. "But don't you worry. Your eyelids look really heavy right now so I'll make him be very quiet so you can sleep, alright?"

Alyssa offered her a smile but it never made it to her eyes. She merely nodded her understanding as she closed her eyes and tried to will her confused brain to settle down for some sleep. She allowed her right hand to once again lie protectively on her lower abdomen. She didn't understand why Chet had acted the way he had but she'd have to mull over that later. _This isn't your fault, little one. Just relax and grow healthy and strong. Mommy is…here. _A fearful tear traveled down her right cheek as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

E!

"Johnny, you may be on to something there." Kel exchanged a concerned look with Joe and then continued. "I think she's gonna need a lot of reassurance; especially from you, Chet."

Chet, head still hanging down, nodded in affirmation. Johnny watched as he lost his battle to hold back his tears and he finally let them escape. "I…I just want to make it all go away for her." He barely whispered.

"Can't, Chet." Johnny clapped his hand on the smaller man's shoulders. "But, she's worth the effort to help her isn't she?"

Chet nodded. "They both are…I won't give up…..ever!"

"Good. And neither will we." Joe stood up. "Now, I'm sure she's wondering what I've done with you two."

Johnny took Joe's cue. "Think you can make it upstairs on your own legs, Chet?"

"Yea." He stood, a little slowly at first. "Yea…let's go."

E!

Chet stood in front of room 412 with Johnny just behind him. He slowly eased open the door and smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife peacefully asleep; hand covering her abdomen. He slowly walked in with John quietly behind him.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world, Gage." He whispered.

Johnny looked from Chet back to the sleeping Alyssa. _I just wished she believed that. _

"Chet, she'll be asleep for a while. Why don't you take my car and go back home, clean up and pack a bag. I'll stay here with her until you get back."

Chet looked at his paint speckled hands. He didn't want to leave but he knew he needed to do as John said. He wanted to have a long talk with Alyssa when she woke up but he needed to get freshened up first. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not." John whispered retrieving his keys from his pocket.

"Thanks, man…..for everything." Chet took the proffered keys and with one last glance at his wife he turned to leave.

"Hey…ah, Chet." Johnny called in a loud whisper.

Chet turned around at the call of his name.

With a lopsided grin Johnny said, "Congratulations, Daddy."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Oops, ok I goofed and gave chapter 15 the wrong title. Sorry, it's still a part of this series. Thanks for continuing to read and review.

The Gage Surprise-16

Chet pulled John's rover into his driveway and parked in front of his new home.

"Aww, damn you, Gage!"

Gage sat on the porch, tail wagging amid shreds of paper from the lunch Chet had left there in his haste to get to Rampart. The only remnants of the actual meal were a couple of pickles and onions smeared near the front door. Chet set about picking up the trash as Gage and Patches began to sniff around the rover.

"He ain't in there, Patches. I'm going back to get him soon though." Chet said unlocking the door. He left it ajar just enough for Gage to nose his way inside. Immediately, his nose was to the floor following a scent around the kitchen and toward the bedroom. Chet followed not noticing as he began to strip down for his shower; thankful he'd already brought over several items of clothing from the apartment. He had enough there to clean himself up and pack a bag for the hospital.

When he emerged a few minutes later with a towel around his waist he happened to see the phone that had just been installed in their bedroom. _I need to call, Cap. No way I'm gonna make it in for shift tomorrow._

He removed the towel and dressed quickly then sat down on the edge of the bed dialing the number he knew so well.

_Ring…..ring…..ring…..Come on, Cap…..ring….ring…ring._

He hung up quickly and then dialed the phone again.

_Ring…..ri.._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stoker…it's Kelly….uh…I tried to call Cap but didn't get an answer. I'm …uh…I'm not gonna make it in tomorrow. Think you or Cap can get a replacement for me?"

"Yea, Chet….you..ah…you ok?" Mike was not a nosey person but he knew he'd need some explanation for Captain Stanley.

"Yea….actually, Mike….I'm great. Uh….Alyssa's in the hospital. She's dehydrated and anemic and…uh….and pregnant."

Mike could here Chet's grin through the phone line. "Aww, really? Wow, congratulations, man, congratulations."

"Thanks, Stoker. She, well, she really needs me with her you know?"

"Oh of course and I know Cap will understand completely too. Don't worry, I'll call headquarters and get someone lined up for you. You take care of Alyssa….well, both of them….and we'll see you next shift."

"Thanks, man, thanks a lot." Chet said standing.

"Tell her I said 'congratulations' alright?"

"Will do, Stoker…will do."

E!

_The desert was barren and gloomy shrouded in dark shadows. Alyssa was alone walking between two massive mountains of stone. No sounds could be heard except for the occasional trickling sound of small rocks falling. Her protruding belly was now causing her to waddle as her center of gravity had shifted; feet blistered and bloody from walking hours alone. _

"_Here, 'Lyssa..sa..sa..a"_

_She looked up to see Chet standing dangerously close to a ledge as the echo of his voice faded into the distance. Above him, a young couple stood arm in arm at the top of the rocky structure. She watched in horror as the two of them turned their backs on her and allowed themselves to fall from the peak. Their bodies becoming bloody and battered as they descended closer and closer to where Chet stood. He never saw them coming; never saw that he was about to be knocked off the ledge and fall to his death along with them._

"_Chet….NO…" She screamed but her words only caused the three of them to look at her intently as they continued to plummet to the rocky ground below. She tried to turn away not wanting to see the mangled bodies of the three of them but something held her in place and instead she watched as the three bodies slammed into the earth together…shattering like crystal."_

"Alyssa…ALYSSA.."

"NO, no…" Her eyes flew open and she saw her surroundings; a room not the desert. A hospital room?

"SShhh….'s ok…just a bad dream."

She moved her head around to the source of the sound and saw the concerned face of John; sitting on the edge of her bed holding her arms down securely to prevent her from hurting herself as she woke up suddenly.

"Where..oh.." She laid her head back down on the pillow as he released her arms and soothed back her now damp hair from her forehead; the memories of the morning beginning to come back quickly.

Johnny saw her looking around the room. "He left a little while ago to get cleaned up and pack a bag. He should be back any minute."

She closed her eyes exhaling.

Johnny had to think of something quickly. He could see worry lines crossing her face. "He, ah…he didn't want to leave you but he…well, he reeked of paint and was covered in light blue and white speckles." He said with a grin. "I told him I'd stay with you until he got back."

"Thank you, Johnny." She croaked out.

"Water?" He said standing and reaching for the pitcher before she even answered him. He was relieved when she nodded.

"You'll feel much better soon. That's your third bag of fluid. Oh, and Doc said you can eat anything you feel like you can keep down so just tell me what you want and I'll go get it for you, uh…you two." He flashed her his half grin.

She drained the cup of water and passed it back to him. "I…uh…I just want, Chet." Her voice quivered then broke as she said his name.

"He'll be right back, honey." He said glancing at his watch.

She shook her head negatively. "No, Johnny….I just want Chet…to….to be alright."

"Ha…the man is walking on clouds right now, Alyssa. He's as happy as anyone I've ever seen!" He chuckled as memories of Chet sitting on the floor of the exam room drifted through his mind. He then looked at her and decided to forge ahead. "Alyssa,…..are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you happy?"

Her hesitation spoke loudly to him. Before she could answer the lingering question the door to her room opened.

"Hey, Baby….you're awake." Chet walked in with his duffle bag on his shoulder and a vase with a dozen red roses in his hands.

"Whoa." Johnny gulped.

"Hey, only the best for my lady." He grinned as he carefully set down the vase on the bedside table and leaned over to kiss her.

"Chet, you..you shouldn't've…"

"Nu-uh….I love you, 'Lyssa. I love you so much." He reached his free hand down and patted her flat abdomen. "Daddy loves you too, jellybean."

"Jellybean?" Alyssa asked.

"Well…yea….Dixie showed me a picture of what our baby might look like at this point and it looks like a jellybean to me."

"Chet…." Johnny just shook his head. No words came to mind immediately to describe his friend; at least none he wanted to use in front of Alyssa.

"Johnny, I brought the van back over. Here's your keys." He said fishing into his pocket. "Dixie said she'd run you home when she got off in about fifteen minutes. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Have you eaten?"

"Can't…I'm too excited to eat." Chet grinned reaching for Alyssa's hand.

"Well, both of you need to eat. I'm gonna bring back something later on ok?"

"Think you can eat something, 'Lyssa?"

"I'll…well, I'll try."

"Atta, girl." Johnny said standing up to stretch. "Chet, want me to call Cap to get you a replacement?"

"No, I've taken care of that already. Cap wasn't home so I called Mike. Oh," he said turning his attention back to Alyssa. "Mike said to tell you congratulations."

"Well, I'm gonna run on down and meet Dixie. Can I get either of you anything before I leave?"

"Maybe the nurse?" Alyssa asked.

"Wha..what's wrong, baby…I'm right here….where do you hurt?"

Johnny snickered at Chet. He knew exactly what Alyssa needed but he enjoyed watching the Phantom sweat a little.  
"Chet, that's her third bag of fluid. What'd ya think she needs?"

"Four?" He questioned with a look of sincerity.

"No…a bathroom…you dumbass!" He gave his cousin a wink and opened the door. "I'll get her."

"Oohhh," Chet grinned sheepishly; cheeks turning pink. "I can help with that. Let me help you, sweetheart." He began trying to lower the bedrails but succeeded only in rattling them like a cage.

"Ahem, Mr. Kelly, maybe you should let me." The older lady said smiling as she made her way over to Alyssa.

E!

Dixie looked at the clock behind her and sighed. "Hurry up, will ya?"

"I got here as fast as I could, Dix." Johnny chuckled, knowing her comment had not been directed at him.

"Well, Tiger…about ready to go home?"

"Not really, Dix. She still seems…." He shook his head as he leaned on the counter at the nurse's station. "Frail? I don't know."

"Johnny, it's still a bit of a shock….and she still feels like shit….give her time and she'll come around."

John gaped wide eyed at Dixie for a moment; the sound of her swearing just didn't belong with her pretty face. "Yea….I hope."

The final minutes clicked away and the two headed out of Rampart.

E!

"Jellybean, huh?"

"Yep, that's what he's calling the baby." John smiled running his hands through his mussed up hair. "It's really kind of cute actually. He's so excited."

"And Alyssa?" Dixie asked turning onto the road John lived on.

John looked to his left out the window before he answered. "Not sure, Dixie." _Not sure enough to discuss it yet anyway. _

He waved as Dixie drove away. She'd let him out at the Kelly residence so he could retrieve his rover. He climbed in and cranked up the rover; to his surprise, Gage and Patches climbed in the back.

"Well, hitchhiking now huh?" He glanced at them in his rearview mirror and then returned his gaze to the driveway; putting his rover in gear and heading home.

E!

"Feeling better now, Babe?" Chet pulled the blankets back up over Alyssa's pale legs tucking her back in snuggly.

"Yea, I really had to go." She smirked at her husband. "The flowers are beautiful, Chet." She sat lost in the petals of the red flowers.

"Not as beautiful as you, 'Lyssa." Catching her chin in the crook of his finger and tilting her chin upwards for a kiss. Normally their kisses were passion filled but Chet noticed this one was noticeably cooler.

He pulled back away from her face and opened his eyes. There, staring back at him, were the dimmest brown eyes he'd ever seen; the spark that normally lit them completely gone.

"Please, Baby…please talk to me. Please?" He searched her eyes as his fingers traveled from her chin to her hairline. He brushed her hair gently back behind her ears as he waited for her reply. He watched her open her mouth and then swallow hard.

"I…I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." Her brown eyes seemed to melt as tears pooled along the lower lids.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Chet. I swear I didn't, but…."

"Hey, hey…it's a wonderful surprise, 'Lyssa. I know it might be a little sooner than we anticipated but…but it's still wonderful." Chet felt the giddiness from earlier returning. "I'm sorry you haven't been feeling well but, but at least now we know why." He smiled.

She didn't return his smile and he knew then that what Dr. Brackett had said was true. She did already know….and she'd kept it from him. He closed his eyes as he released his touch from her. "You did know didn't you, 'Lyssa?"

She began to tremble as she felt her tears fall. Her shoulders began to shake rhythmically with her sobs as her face dropped down towards her lap.

Chet felt the pain of the unseen knife in his heart; her tears only serving to twist the knife deeper. "Why, Baby?" He struggled to ask. "Why didn't you tell me?"

E!

A/N: I know the last few chapters have centered around the original characters of Chet and Johnny but don't worry. We'll get back to the whole gang real soon.


	17. Chapter 17

The Gage Surprise-17

"Roy, hey Pally…how ya doin'?"

"Uh, fine Johnny….you ok?" Roy could tell that this wasn't one of Johnny's usual phone calls.

"Yea…I'm just about to burst with some news that's really Chet's news to tell but I'm just so excited I can't help but to tell it for him but you've gotta act like you didn't hear it from me because he'll be really…."

"Whoa…she's pregnant, huh?" Roy chuckled.

"He called you already?" Johnny asked sincerely.

"No," Roy grinned. "But nothing else would have you acting like this."

"Oh..huh…yea, I guess you're right."

"Besides, Junior..I've been through this twice so I recognize the excitement."

The two continued their conversation for a few moments with Roy promising that he and Joanne would visit the hospital later on. Johnny hung up and decided that the deli on the corner had the best chicken noodle soup and he figured that would be something Alyssa could keep down. He picked up his keys and padded out to his rover.

E!

"Chet I..I," she stammered looking away from him; embarrassment coloring her face.

"You, ah…you don't love me anymore do you?" the hurt obvious in his voice.

Alyssa turned her wet face to look in shock at her husband. "What? Chet, yes…yes, I still love you but, I…I..don't know." She covered her face with her hands.

"Don't know what, Alyssa?" Chet was trying to do what John had suggested; trying to reassure her and improve her self-confidence but he found it increasingly difficult.

"Don't know what, Alyssa?" He continued to push. "Don't know if you want to be a mother?"

"No," she mouthed more than spoke the word as her voice faded. "I…I…" Her breathing became more ragged and Chet feared she would hyperventilate.

"I want to be a good mother, Chet but….I…I don't know if I can." She hiccupped covering her mouth with her hand and screwing her eyes shut. Tears flooded her face while sorrow flooded her soul.

Chet's stabbing pain in his heart morphed into guilt. "Baby," he began lowering the bedrail so that he could sit closer to her. "You are such a wonderful person, 'Lyssa. You are the best wife I could have ever hoped for and there's no more giving person in the world than you." He ran his fingers through her dark hair cradling the back of her head and pulling her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and felt her tiny quivering form finally nuzzle into him. He exhaled hard as he felt her relaxing a little and simply held her close. He had no words of comfort. He finally understood. The only mother she'd ever known had lied to her leaving her feeling lost and abandoned during her teenage years. She'd suffered tremendous loss of both biological parents and her adoptive mother before her twentieth birthday. Now, she was facing an unplanned pregnancy…and she was scared.

They sat in silence for several long minutes as Chet soothingly rocked her holding her tight in his loving embrace. He didn't want to let her go; didn't want to ever let her go, but finally he felt her beginning to pull away from him ever so slightly. He released her lifting her face up to meet his. Once again he wiped away the wetness from her checks then lowered his lips again to meet hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. He didn't want to pressure her in any way; instead, he wanted to see if she would return his affection.

Alyssa felt her chin being slowly lifted so that their eyes would meet. She was afraid to open her eyes; afraid of what she might see looking back at her. Fighting back her fears, she slowly opened her swollen eyelids and saw compassion and love staring back at her in a duel sea of crystal blue. She saw his eyes darkening with passion as his face lowered closer to hers. She relaxed her eyes as the kiss began; soft lips brushed lightly against her own and the tingling sensation quickly enveloped her entire body. She had no idea of his intentions but she knew that she never wanted the feeling to end; the feeling of safety and security she felt in his strong arms. She felt so exposed and vulnerable at the moment but this was Chet…..her Chet….and she wanted him to continue his kiss. She felt the cool air rush to cover her lips when he pulled back slightly but relished the feeling of warmth his breath provided since he remained so close. Without even realizing it, she leaned in slightly seeking out the sweetness of the contact between them; hoping he would respond by meeting her unspoken request. He sensed her nearness and did exactly what she was hoping he would.

Their mouths met briefly, pulled back and then returned with a burning passion; each seeking the other with slightly parted lips. He held her firmly in his grip; his arms offering the assurance that he loved her wholeheartedly, with every fiber of his being. She melted into the enduring kiss molding into his firm chest and embrace. She reached behind his head running her fingers through his curly hair and pulling him into an even more passionate kiss; relishing the low moan she heard deep in his throat. When they finally released each other they were both panting as they drew their foreheads together.

"Oh god, 'Lyssa…..I love you so much. Please, please don't leave me, ok?" He said in a breathy needy voice.

She ran her fingers through his scruffy stubble as he hadn't shaved in over twenty-four hours. She searched his eyes for acceptance and love; and she thought that maybe….just maybe…she caught a glimpse of it.

"I don't ever want to be anywhere but with you, Chet….I really don't…I love you with all my heart." She gulped as she took in a deep breath. "But, but what if I'm a terrible mother? What if I fail at this too?"

"No one who is as giving as you are can be anything BUT a good mother." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and kissed her again. He let his hand slide down her arm and intertwined their fingers before moving both their hands onto her abdomen. He smiled as he stared at her still flat belly and then looked back up at her. "Both of us will make mistakes as parents, 'Lyssa. All parents make mistakes. But, we will do the very best we can…..and above all else, no baby will ever be more loved than our little jellybean."

His comment brought a chuckle from her and no sound could have been sweeter to his ears.

E!

"Knock, knock." John said as he gently rapped his knuckles on the door to Alyssa's room.

"Come on in, Gage." Chet said loud enough to ensure John heard him.

"Well, how're ya feelin', Alyssa?" He asked with a grin.

Her smile spoke before she did. "Better."

"Much better." Chet reiterated.

"Think you can eat some chicken noodle soup? It's the best."

"I'd..ah..I'd sure like to try." She offered as he came closer with the brown paper bag in his hand.

Johnny removed the Styrofoam container and the spoon along with a bottle of orange juice. "OJ is really good for mothers and babies." He said from beneath an arched eyebrow.

"Smells, yummy."

John was amazed at the change in her demeanor. He couldn't wait to talk to Chet about what might have happened while he was gone.

Chet and Johnny watched the final inning of a baseball game on TV as Alyssa consumed most of the soup and all of the orange juice.

"Think it's gonna stay, Baby?"

She smiled softly. "Yea…I think it might."

Before either of them could respond, her nurse walked in to take another set of vitals and to assist her with her bath.

"Ah…that's my cue to leave." Johnny piped up. "Chet, why don't I treat the daddy-to-be to dinner in the cafeteria while the little lady here gets cleaned up and ready for bed?"

"Naa, I don't wanna.."

"Go, Chet. You need to eat too." Alyssa chided.

Johnny raised both eyebrows as he waited for Chet to give in.

"Yea, ok….but we'll be right back, Hon."

She reached up to curl her hair behind her right ear. "I'll be right here."

E!

Johnny and Chet walked to the elevator in silence. Chet pushed the down button and waited for the car to arrive.

"So, what'd I miss? She's completely different."

Chet tried to explain as best he could what had happened; including their kiss.

"Aw, man…you made out in a hospital bed?" Johnny said with a rather wicked grin.

"Oh, like you haven't?" Chet countered.

"Me?" Johnny asked with his open hand splayed across his chest. "No, no….you've got me mixed up with some other guy."

They both laughed as the elevator doors opened and they exited in the direction of the cafeteria.

"You know, Gage." Chet spoke around a mouthful of macaroni and cheese. "You are one smart cookie. I didn't believe it at first but I think you were absolutely right about her."

John cast a glance at Chet with his fork poised in front of his mouth. "How so?"

"Well," Chet gulped. "She's so afraid of not being a good mother. She's, well…she's almost terrified of failing at it. I mean, she actually asked me what would happen if she failed at this too? I mean, can you believe it? How can someone as kind and giving as Alyssa ever fail at anything let alone fail at being a mother?" Chet shook his head as he continued to wolf down his dinner. He'd forgotten about missing lunch and now that he was feeling better about Alyssa's condition his empty stomach was demanding to be filled.

Johnny set his fork back down on his plate without eating the mashed potatoes deposited on it. He was grateful Chet had continued talking and hadn't noticed; John Gage never left food on his plate let alone returned a forkful from halfway to his mouth. _Fail at this too? Damn, I was right after all._

He knew he'd need to talk with her sometime soon. He could NOT let this continue without her facing and defeating the demon she was trying to deny.

E!

"Hello, Captain Stanley?"

Hank looked up from his doorway and saw a slender blonde haired man with bright green eyes and round glasses. "You must be Mitch?"

"Yes sir, Alfred Mitchell here for Chester Kelly."

"Welcome, Mitch. We appreciate you coming in for Chet's shift. There's coffee in the kitchen and roll call in about twelve minutes." Cap offered motioning toward the kitchen door halfway down the apparatus bay from his office.

Mitch walked into the kitchen and introduced himself to the other men who were already there. Just before roll call, John Gage walked in and also introduced himself.

"John Gage." Johnny said extending his hand.

"Alfred Mitchell but people call me Mitch." The blonde haired man said returning the gesture.

"You can call me, Johnny."

"Roll call in five." Cap yelled from the apparatus bay.

The five men finished their introductions and coffee then gathered in the apparatus bay.

"Gentleman, in case you are wondering, Mitch here is going to be working this shift for Chet. You all know that Chet and Alyssa have been working on their new home and it seems they've now decided to expand it by two feet." He waited for his comment to sink in….and waited….and waited. He finally grew tired of looking at the confused expressions on his crews faces. "Aw hell men, Alyssa's pregnant!" He rolled his eyes and looked back down at his clipboard. Even though all five men knew it they still hadn't understood Cap's joke.

The day was filled with only a few minor runs for both the engine and the squad. By midafternoon, Roy and John finally had a run that included going by the hospital. John had driven in the squad and hoped to have a chance to peek in on Alyssa before Roy was released from caring for his patient.

"Hey, Dix. Roy done yet?"

"Not yet, Johnny. Coffee's fresh though." She said nodding her pretty blonde head toward the staff lounge.

"Naw, thanks but I think I'll check in on Alyssa." He said turning toward the elevator.

"Whoa, John….she was discharged home already. Much improved." She said batting her long lashes up at him.

He smiled his trademark grin before standing up straight. "Good….that's good."

"Ready, Junior?"

He turned to his left and met Roy halfway down the corridor; HT dangling from the older man's wrist. Dixie watched them walk side by side caught up in conversation until they rounded the corner heading out the door.

E!

Before lights out, John headed into the dorm to call Chet and check on Alyssa. He still had a nagging feeling he just couldn't shake. He dialed the phone and waited for one of them to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chet. How's Alyssa feeling?" he asked as he leaned back in the chair hoping his voice didn't betray him.

"Oh, she's relaxing in the tub right now. She's eating and not feeling as sick. Um, I think she's still having headaches but not as bad. How's shift?"

"Quiet…much too quiet. Gives me time to worry about her you know?" John said leaning forward again in the chair. "Uh, listen…has she said anything else? About feeling insecure or anything?"

"No, man….she seems like her old self again. Quick turnaround, huh?" Chet remarked.

_Too quick, Chet….much too quick. "_Yea well, maybe you got to her, Chet." Johnny cringed before he corrected himself. "Ahh….I mean, maybe you got through to her."

"Yea, I think maybe I did. I hope so anyway….I..ah..I just want everything to be ok."

"I know you do, Chet. So do I….so do I…Ah, I think Roy wants to call Jo so I'd better get off the phone now." Johnny lied. "I'll check on you guys tomorrow ok?"

"Yea, thanks, man."

Johnny hung up the phone and sighed loudly. He had no idea that Mike had just gotten out of the shower when he began his phone call. Mike was just pulling on his clothes when Johnny meandered into the latrine.

"You ok, Gage?"

Johnny nearly jumped out of his skin. "Shit, Stoker! You need to quit sneaking around this place, man." He joked.

Mike stood up a little straighter. "You, ah…didn't answer my question."

Johnny stood staring at the floor with his hand running underneath his nose and his other on his hip. Mike recognized the stance and knew that John Gage was troubled. "Yea…well, I don't exactly know how to answer it, Mike."

"Alyssa?"

Johnny chuckled at Mike's use of one word sentences. "You are truly a man of few words aren't ya, Stoker?"

Mike's blue eyes stared intently at the young paramedic.

"I don't know, Mike. Chet says she's better and I guess physically she is or Doc wouldn't've released her but…..emotionally, I don't think so."

Mike took a seat on the bench next to Johnny. "Pregnancy unexpected?"

"Mike, you sure don't overuse your vocabulary do you?" He smiled to himself. "Yea, yea it was unexpected. Chet, he's….well, he's never been happier… but Alyssa….Alyssa's kind of beatin' herself up now….and, I don't know why." He looked up and saw concern in Mike's eyes. "No….no Mike, that's not true…." He inhaled deeply exhaling as he stood up and began to pace; a behavior everyone on 'A' shift knew well. "I'm afraid I do know, Mike. And it, uh….it scares me." He turned back to see Mike resting his elbows on his knees.

"You gonna talk to Chet or try to talk to Alyssa yourself?" He asked finally looking up and clasping his hands together.

He hadn't asked what Johnny thought might be wrong and for that Johnny was grateful. "I've thought about it and….well, I think I need to talk to Alyssa. I think I understand her in a way that Chet just can't." He turned around then and hesitated before he continued. "Mike, you and the rest of the guys, including Chet, all grew up in normal families…..but, Alyssa and I didn't. I mean, we didn't grow up together but we…well, the cards were stacked against us early on. It's something that isn't easy to explain to someone who didn't grow up that way but…."

"But it makes you feel like you aren't as good as other people; not worthy of someone's love without having to prove yourself worthy by earning it…can't accept love unconditionally?" Mike interrupted Johnny's rant leaving him speechless.

Johnny gulped; mouth hanging open as he stared into the face of the engineer he thought he'd known for years. His dark eyes peeked out from between strands of dark unruly hair as his mouth attempted to form words but failed.

"Ha..how'd you know?"

Mike stood up and clapped a friendly hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Because you and Alyssa weren't the only ones who were dealt a shitty hand, Gage." He sidestepped Johnny and headed toward the door; turning around with his left hand propped on it. "If you need any help from me or just want to talk sometime….I'm here."

"Th..ah, yea…thanks, Mike. I, uh…I really appreciate that." He swallowed again as Mike exited leaving him standing alone in the latrine. Alone with his thoughts of a young mother across town trying to find a way to wake up from the nightmare she was born into…..before another generation faces the same kind of darkness.

E!

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read and for those of you who take the time to review, I really appreciate you more than you could ever know.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter is a little bit longer and covers several months. Thank you for sticking with me on this. Things are about to heat up.

The Gage Surprise-18

Chet left a sleeping Alyssa in their bed and quietly made his way out of their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He padded barefoot into their kitchen; the faint scent of fresh paint barely noticeable today. Over the next hour he ate breakfast, cleaned up the resulting mess and read the newspaper. He flipped through the television channels and decided that there was nothing worth watching. He glanced around the sparsely furnished rooms. He knew he needed to finish moving and the guys had offered to assist him when they got off shift this morning but he knew that the nightshift was totally unpredictable and didn't want them to feel obligated to help him after an exhausting shift. Plus, he just couldn't leave his pregnant wife alone for even a few minutes as she still seemed a bit fragile; more so than he'd led her cousin to believe during their brief phone call last night.

A gentle bumping on the front door brought him back to the present moment. "Ah, Gage," he sighed shuffling over to open the front door. "Are you hungry boy?" He asked as he opened the door and let the growing yet clumsy lab inside.

Gage made his way over to his food bowl looking up at Chet with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Alright…..here ya go, fella." He offered pouring the dry pellets into his bowl. He smiled as Gage wagged his tail appreciatively and began to gulp his food. "Yep….just like your namesake, big boy."

He poured himself another cup of coffee and waited for Gage to finish his breakfast. After only a few moments, the two walked out onto the front porch. Chet sat in one of the chairs propping his ankle across the opposite knee and taking a big sip of his coffee. He was enjoying the morning when a familiar pick-up truck turned into his driveway. Following closely behind it was a large U-haul and two other vehicles. Chet stood up grinning as Gage stood stretching and wagging his tail.

"Geez, Gage….you aren't worth shit as a watch dog. These guys could be coming to haul away all our stuff and you're just gonna stand there and welcome them inside?" He reached down and patted the dog on the head as the line of vehicles came to a stop.

"Mornin', Chet."

"Hey Roy….what are you guys doing here?"

"What do ya think, Kelly?" Johnny admonished making his way out of the cab of the U-haul while Marco stepped out of the passenger's side.

"Guys…" Chet began with color in his cheeks. "You didn't have to do this." Chet stepped down the two steps and walked tenderly the few steps it took to greet his shift mates with a grateful handshake.

"Lose your boots, Chet?" Mike asked.

"Well, no…I, ah…I wasn't expecting roll call this morning." He chuckled at Cap who was smiling back at him.

"Congratulations, Chet." Cap said offering a clap on the shoulder to his young lineman.

"Thanks, Cap….we're, ah…we're pretty excited."

"Is she resting?"

"Ah, yea…Johnny…she's still asleep."

"No, she isn't," came a distinctly female voice from inside the now open doorway.

"Oh, baby….I'm sorry….didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, Chet. I got up shortly after you did." She exited showing that she was already dressed and groomed.

Before lunch, the men had all the remaining furniture moved into the Kelly residence and set in place to Alyssa's specifications. Handshakes and hugs were exchanged as well as multiple "thank you's" until finally only the U-haul and Johnny remained.

"How about some lunch?" Alyssa asked of her two favorite men.

"Naw, I better go get my house in order now." Johnny leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for the offer and if you two need anything just call me."

"We will, Gage. Thanks." Chet walked with Johnny back out to the U-haul as Alyssa returned inside the house. "I know you got the guys together, John, and I just want to say that I'm really grateful to you….to all the guys."

"Anytime, Chet." Johnny smiled and pulled himself back up into the cab of the vehicle and drove away.

E!

A couple of weeks later the autumn breezes were blowing through Alyssa's dark tresses as she drove home with the window down. She'd just finished a long shift on her feet and now her feet were feeling tight in her shoes. _I wonder if I'll be able to continue working like this?_

She emptied the mailbox and then made her way into the empty house. The 'A' shift at 51's was on duty so she had the place to herself except for the company of Gage and Patches. Patches had begun to stay at the Kelly's when Chet and Johnny were gone; both she and Gage seemed to be growing ever more protective of Alyssa as if they sensed her delicate situation.

She poured herself a glass of iced tea and sat down on the sofa taking off her shoes and propping up her feet. She thumbed through the various envelopes until one caught her attention. She held the white envelope in her hands as tears began to fill her eyes. She thought back to that fateful day; the day she'd taken her GED and felt so horribly ill. Afterwards, she'd sat in her car and cried as the dizziness and nausea overwhelmed her. She blinked quickly to dispel her negative thoughts and with trembling hands she opened up the envelope. She needed to know just how much more she'd need to study in order to pass the exam. She pulled out the trifold piece of paper and then tossed it onto the coffee table unopened.

"No use…..it doesn't matter now anyway." She said out loud sniffling and rubbing her belly. She could tell she was losing her hour glass figure but her abdomen was still fairly flat; no one would suspect that she was pregnant at this point. She exhaled hard and finished drinking her tea then curled up on the sofa to watch whatever was on television.

On the porch, Gage and Patches lay quietly near the doorway as the sun set behind the tree line.

E!

Mike checked the mirrors as he expertly backed the engine back into the bay bringing it to a stop beside her companion vehicle. Marco nearly stumbled out of his seat as he climbed down; covered in dirt and soot. Chet trudged into the dorm room without cleaning up as Cap headed into the latrine. Rarely did he ever pull rank in order to be the first to shower but he was exhausted and needed to clean up before he completed the paper work on this latest brush fire. Marco slowly gathered his things together determined to be the next one to clean up.

Mike watched John and Roy exit the squad with only slightly more energy than the engine crew had exhibited. Roy made his way to the kitchen for water and to start a fresh pot of coffee. Mike watched Johnny replace his turnout coat and decided this was as private a moment as he was likely to get.

"John…how's she doing….really?"

John propped a hand on his hip as he leaned against the back of the squad. He knew who Mike was asking about. "I don't know, Mike. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet….alone, I mean."

Mike nodded his understanding and gave the paramedic a friendly but tired slap on the shoulder as he made his way into the kitchen.

Johnny hesitated, trying desperately to look busy as he waited to judge Chet's mood when he came out of the dorm. Chet couldn't hide his feelings so John would immediately know how Alyssa was doing based on Chet's expression.

E!

Chet listened worriedly as the phone rang for the fifth, sixth and seventh time. He was reaching to hang up when he heard her answer on the eighth ring.

"He..ahem…hello?"

"Hey Baby. I'm sorry I'm calling late but we just got back from a brush fire. How're ya feeling?" Her hesitation alarmed him.

She sniffled then stifled a yawn before she answered. "Fine, Chet. I, ah…I fell asleep on the couch. I'm glad you woke me up. I need to feed, Gage and Patches." She said standing.

"You still feeling tired?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. She didn't like getting the third degree every time he called. "Yea…a little. My feet are just a little swollen; standing all day you know?"

"Baby, you don't have to work. Maybe you should go ahead and turn in your notice." He hoped she understood that he was just concerned about her and the baby. When she didn't answer, he knew he'd once again crossed some invisible line. "Alyssa…um…I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask you to quit working…I'm sorry."

She huffed before she responded. "It's ok. I need to go, Chet. I've been trying to stay hydrated and I've really got to pee."

"Oh..ok." He grinned. "I'll see you in the morning. Love you, Sweetheart."

"Love you too, Chet."

She hung up the phone again and pushed her tired body up making her way quickly to the bathroom.

E!

Johnny closed the compartment door again…for the second time…as he waited for Chet to walk out of the dorm. When he finally saw him, John knew that the call hadn't gone well.

"Chet….things ok?"

Chet meandered over to the place where Johnny was standing beside the squad. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is it wrong for me to want Alyssa to quit working? I mean, she's still so tired and tonight she said her feet were swelling." Chet looked at his friend with a worried expression.

"Chet, she's pretty early in her pregnancy to be experiencing swollen feet. Maybe she should talk with her doctor about it." He skillfully avoided offering medical advice on a subject about which he knew too little.

"Yea…I guess so." Chet said staring beyond Johnny's shoulder.

"Does she want to quit working?" Johnny knew the answer but wanted Chet's take on it.

Chet closed his eyes as he shook his head negatively. "I don't know, Johnny. I really can't tell. I mean, the money is nice with the baby coming and all but we'll be fine without it; especially if it's healthier for her to stay home."

Johnny reached out and put his arm loosely around Chet's shoulder. "Go with her to her next appointment and discuss it with her doctor, Chet. She's…um….headstrong."

Chet threw his head back in a mock laugh. "HA! That's an understatement, Gage."

E!

Chet walked in the door after shift and found the house quiet. He could hear the shower running and knew that Alyssa was up. She already had coffee ready so he poured himself a cup and sat down on the sofa to relax after a busy night. He caught a glimpse of the mail stacked haphazardly on the coffee table and began to shuffle through it. He got to the letter that Alyssa had decided to ignore and since he didn't see that it was addressed only to her, he opened it. His eyes scanned the black text and then a huge smile spread across his face.

"Morning." Alyssa said walking into the room in her robe with a towel wrapped around her damp hair.

Chet sauntered up to her seductively and planted a wet sloppy kiss on her mouth. He then pulled back and stared into the most beautiful pair of stunned brown eyes.

"Are you drunk?" She asked, not entirely joking.

"Nope…just happy….and very proud of my wife."

"What for?" She asked; eyebrows knitted together.

"For this!" He held up the paper and watched as understanding dawned on her beautiful face.

"I…I passed?"

"Yes, my beautiful lady. You passed….but uh…why didn't you tell me you took it?"

Her smile quickly faded and she turned to walk over to the refrigerator for a glass of orange juice. "Cause it doesn't matter."

Chet felt like he'd been kicked in the groin. "Doesn't matter? What do ya mean it doesn't matter? 'Lyssa, this is big…huge…it's what you wanted." He followed her over to the refrigerator.

"And it doesn't matter anymore." She said closing the door with her hip and heading back to the bedroom.

Chet began down the hall following her but she went straight through their bedroom and into the master bathroom; closing and locking the door behind her.

Chet stood alone in their bedroom wondering what had happened. And inside the bathroom, Alyssa closed the toilet lid and sat down; trembling as she wrapped her arms around her midsection and just as she'd done so many days in recent weeks, she cried.

E!

The weeks began to pass by quicker after Alyssa's doctor encouraged her to resign from her job as a cashier at a local grocery store. Chet felt better knowing that she wasn't on her feet all day and was able to rest more but his worries about her were far from over.

He once again packed his bag heading for his next shift leaving his wife asleep in bed. "Keep an eye on her, Gage." He requested of their chocolate lab as he headed out the door. Gage looked at him curiously and then resumed his position on the porch.

Gage the lab became Alyssa's constant companion. She began to share with him all her thoughts, worries and fears. He always listened without ever interjecting an unsolicited comment like most people did. He always greeted her with genuine excitement every morning; never judging her for her appearance or her mood…..nor her past. As the days went by, he seemed to begin to understand her desires and by late fall he was obeying a multitude of commands. Her mood began to lighten somewhat as her midsection began to swell. She had developed a bond with the canine like no other she'd ever experienced; a bond based on total trust. She continued to push the dog beyond what most would think of as his capabilities. And much to her surprise….he always exceeded her expectations. _ All you needed was a chance, huh boy? _She may never be able to save a life as a paramedic but in her heart she knew that she'd saved the life of a skinny abandoned hurting chocolate Labrador puppy; she had made a difference in a life after all.

E!

"Roy, Mike….got any plans for the holiday?" Marco asked. This was the first Thanksgiving Day that 'A' shift would have off in two years.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll be required to make my usual death march to my mother-in-law's house for the day." Roy said rolling his eyes and pouring his first morning cup of coffee.

"Mike?"

"Football, football and maybe a little football." He joked turning the page of the newspaper he had spread out on the kitchen table.

"Why don't you watch some football while you're at it, Pal." Roy asked with a chuckle.

"You guys are too much." Marco laughed.

"Well what about you?" Mike asked looking over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Aahhh….I'm having lunch with my family….all of them are coming over to Momma's house. And then…" he looked at his two shift mates for added suspense. "Then, I'm going over to Marlena's house to help her, ahem… decorate for Christmas." He wiggled his eyebrows which caught Mike completely off guard.

Mike coughed as he strangled on his coffee. "M..ahem..Mar..ahem…Marco!" He continued to cough and laugh at the same time.

"You ok, Stoker?" Johnny asked zipping into the room a little too late to here Marco's comment. He hurriedly reached for a cup and began to pour his first morning cup of coffee.

Mike balled up his fist and placed it thumb-side against his chest as he continued his efforts to clear his throat. "Y..yea….just not used to hearing details about Marco's sex life."

"WHA..OW…shit!" Johnny jumped; spilling coffee all over the countertop. Mike's comment had caused him to miss his cup and pour coffee on his hand and wrist. He quickly grabbed the roll of paper towels to clean up his mess shaking his hand in the air in pain. Roy stood up grabbing Johnny's injured wrist and shoved it underneath a stream of cold water.

"What's going on in here?" Hank asked as he stood in the kitchen doorway listening to Mike's coughing and watching Johnny clean up the spilled coffee with one hand while Roy appeared to be washing his other hand as if he were a small child.

"I don't have a clue, Cap." Marco deadpanned waltzing slowly past his crewmates with his cup of coffee in his hand. He passed Hank and walked into the bay where he immediately snickered and quickly rushed to the locker room. _Man, I hate Chet missed that little display._

_E!_


	19. Chapter 19

The Gage Surprise-19

Once again, Chet Kelly found himself hugging his ribs as he fell back onto a bench in the locker room; his uniform shirt untucked and unbuttoned. He had been changing into his 'blues' when Marco walked in laughing and explaining to Chet what he'd done. Chet had been laughing so hard he'd been unable to button his shirt and then staggered backwards until his legs bumped into the bench and he'd fallen onto it in heaving laughter.

"Gaw, haa," he bellowed. "Damn I hate I missed that, Marco."

"I hate you did too….should've gotten here sooner." He giggled.

"Hey, hated to leave home, ya know?" He forced a smile standing buttoning his shirt and making himself presentable for roll call.

After roll call, Chet sided up to John. "How's your hand, Gage?"

Johnny cut him a glare. "Fine, Chet….just fine."

Chet considered harassing Johnny a little more but then thought better of it. "You still coming over tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yep…if Alyssa 's still up to cookin'."

"Oh sure….she seems to be excited about it." Chet said truly meaning it.

"That's great, Chet." Johnny smiled as his seemingly sour mood seemed to relax. "I'll bring the beer."

The sounding tones sent the two scattering toward their respective vehicles.

E!

"Mmmm," Chet lifted his nose into the air as he walked into their kitchen on Thanksgiving Day.

"No peeking." Alyssa admonished with something resembling a smile.

Chet stood still momentarily staring at his beautiful wife who had begun to glow as her advancing pregnancy became much more noticeable. He sauntered up behind her wrapping his arms around her and resting them on her swollen midsection. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. "I love you, 'Lyssa." He whispered into her ear.

"Love you too." She said quickly twisting out of his arms and over to the refrigerator.

He wasn't sure if she was busy or once again didn't want him to touch her. He'd expected their intimate encounters to be fewer in number as her due date drew nearer…..but he hadn't expected outright rejection. He tried to subdue his hurt feelings by offering to assist her.

"I've got it, Chet." She countered his offer.

He opened his mouth to say something but fortunately he heard the knock on the door. "Guess I'll get the door then."

There was no response from the kitchen as he made his way to the front door. "Come on in, Johnny."

Johnny waltzed in with a brown paper bag in his arms and headed over towards the refrigerator. He quickly kissed Alyssa on the cheek then opened the door. "Gotta keep'em cool."

"I think I'll have one now, if you don't mind." Chet offered without making eye contact with Johnny.

He pulled off the pull tab and took a long drink. Johnny was a bit surprised but didn't say anything. "Wanna sit on the porch? Weather's nice." He asked cutting his eyes at the back of Alyssa's head.

Johnny took the cue and led the way. "We'll be out here, Alyssa." He said in a slightly raised voice.

"K," she responded opening the oven to check on the turkey breast she was baking.

Chet and Johnny sat down side by side on the porch. Johnny gave Chet a few moments to gather his thoughts. He knew something was off kilter between he and Alyssa and he also knew his friend needed to vent a little.

Chet took another long drink from his beer; silently belching into his closed fist before he began. "It's happening again, John."

"What is?"

"She's distant….doesn't want me to even touch her." Chet turned the can slightly in his hand as though he were reading the label.

Johnny tried to think of something to say that would be encouraging. "Well, maybe she's becoming uncomfortable now that she's actually gaining weight…I mean, maybe sex isn't as pleasurable now."

Chet chuckled sarcastically. "Hell, I'm not even talking about sex, John." He huffed running a hand through his curly hair. "She…uh, well….is very….let's say accommodating of my needs."

John felt his face burn pink. This was a bit too much personal information but he knew his friend needed to talk and so he allowed him to continue uninterrupted.

"I mean, she doesn't want me to physically touch her." He shook his head negatively as he stared off into the distance. "Before you got here I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and the baby. I..uh..I just wanted to hug my family, ya know? Maybe even feel jellybean move around a little bit…..but she pulled away from me."

"I've heard that when women lose their figure while pregnant they feel really unattractive to their husbands." John watched Chet finish off the beer.

"God, Johnny….you saw her….she's beautiful….she's always been beautiful but she's even more beautiful to me now…..and don't think I don't tell her either…..'cause I do."

"Chet….I wish I knew what to say, man. But, I honestly don't. I'm, I'm really sorry."

His dark eyes watched Chet's drift downward to where his hands were beginning to squeeze the empty beer can.

"It…ah….it just hurts, Gage. Damn, it hurts." He quickly wiped his face with a downward sweep of his hand using his thumb and fingers.

Neither of them knew that standing just inside the open doorway was Alyssa; one hand resting on her belly while the other wiped tears from her hot cheeks. _I'm so sorry, Chet. I don't want to hurt you. But I don't know what to do, Baby. I just don't know what to do._

She hurriedly patted her face with her sleeve to remove all traces of sadness before pulling open the front door all the way. "It's ready."

E!

Two hours after Johnny arrived he stood back watching Chet settle into the soft sofa and guzzle his third beer as Alyssa put away the leftover food. John had insisted on washing the dishes since he hadn't purchased or prepared any of the food he'd enjoyed.

He finished the glasses and began working on the plates as Alyssa scurried around from cabinets to refrigerator and back to the table. He dried his hands quickly leaving the cooking pans to soak and wrapped his arms around her as she flitted by him. "Whoa there…..what's the rush?"

Alyssa cut him a quick glance and then wriggled out of his embrace to put up the condiments she was holding in her hands. "No rush….got things to do is all."

"No you don't." He said matter-of-factly. He pulled the dish towel off his shoulder and folded it before placing it on the counter. "Food 's all put up….dishes are soaking..." He glanced over at Chet and realized his eyes were closed and his chin had dropped down onto his chest. "Looks like Chet is out for a while…..let's take a walk."

Alyssa felt herself tensing up as John rested his arm on her shoulders and guided her towards the front door. The last thing she wanted to do was talk but at the moment she couldn't think of a reason not to. She knew he was going to ask about her relationship with Chet and she had no idea what she was going to tell him; because truthfully, she didn't understand her feelings herself.

E!

They walked in amicable silence slowly making their way towards the pasture that connected both their properties. Alyssa walked with John on one side and Gage on the other while Patches walked a few steps behind. They arrived at the fence and John rested both elbows on it with his hands clasped together in front of him; his left foot resting on the bottom rail. He looked out across the field and watched Patches and Gage continue on seemingly lost in their own world.

"How're feeling these days?" He asked hoping to elicit some response from her that would serve as a segue into what he really wanted to discuss with her.

"Fine."

He hung his head briefly and gave a slight sarcastic chuckle. "Come on, Alyssa….this is me you're talking to…Johnny." He still kept his eyes on the field not wanting to pressure her any more than he already was.

"I said I was fine, John."

The formal use of his name did not go unnoticed by him. He replaced his propped foot back onto the ground turning to his right so as to face her. With one hand on the rail and one on his hip he leaned in slightly making sure he was entering her personal space. "Bullshit."

Alyssa's head jerked up in shock. While Johnny was known to swear on occasion he wasn't one to use that kind of language around her and certainly not directly at her. Her rounded eyes matched the 'O' forming on her lips. "What?"

He watched her respirations increase. He didn't want to cause her blood pressure to elevate or to cause her any undue stress but he had to get her attention. He looked through her eyes and into her very soul. "I said, bullshit. You are NOT fine."

"Dr. Walters says everything is going smoothly and I'm right where I should be at this point. The morning sickness is pretty much gone and I'm finally gaining a little weight. Even the headaches are better." She said in a sassy voice.

John was floored; everything she'd just said was about herself; not her and the baby. In fact, she hadn't even mentioned the baby in her little rant.

"Good…that's good. I'm really glad to hear that. I was worried about you…both of you." He waited but she said nothing.

"What's Chet done to you, Alyssa?"

"Umm….I don't know what you mean? He…he loves me and I love him." She stuttered through her response as the shock of such a direct question made her voice stumble.

"I know…that's why I want to know what he's done to you? Something isn't right here, Alyssa. Married couples who love each other aren't repulsed by the touch of the other."

She could feel the heat rising from her chest up her neck and coloring her face with fury. "He's lying. I do touch him and I let him touch me too." She huffed.

"Oh," he turned to face her. "You LET him touch you…..but you don't WANT him to touch you is that it?"

"Johnny, this is a very private matter between Chet and I so please…please just stay out of it?" She demanded more than asked as she turned her back to him. Part of her wanted to run back into the house but another part of her wanted him to understand…understand something that she herself didn't understand.

"Is it really? What about the baby?" He knew he was walking a very thin line here but he felt he had to push.

Alyssa turned sideways facing the pasture again. She watched as Patches and Gage sniffed the ground and walked side by side; something she and Chet didn't seem to do any more. "What about the baby?"

John could feel his anger rising as she kept evading his attempts to delve into the issue at hand. "Cut it out, Alyssa! What's happening? I mean, Chet said you took….and passed….the GED and you didn't even tell him you were taking the test! You knew you were pregnant and didn't tell him or even see a doctor until you got so sick you nearly passed out and hurt yourself and had to go to the hospital. You act like you don't want him to go anywhere near you let alone actually feel the baby….his baby…moving and to top it all off you stand here feeding me a load of crap about how everything is just fine with 'YOU'….not you and the baby, Alyssa….YOU!" His frustration had risen to the point that he realized his finger was actually pointing directly at her chest.

She felt the trembling begin in her legs and move upwards. Her lips began to quiver as her nostrils flared. She tried to calm her breathing down to a normal rate but was unable to do so as her anger boiled just barely beneath the surface.

"Huh….," he began when she didn't respond immediately. "You are angry at this baby aren't you? You didn't want to be pregnant because you had planned to take the paramedic training course and when you couldn't meet the physical requirements due to your pregnancy….you got pissed! Pissed off at an innocent baby for ruining your plans aren't you?"

Her newly swelling breasts began to heave as she tried to suck in enough breath to force down the absolute rage she was beginning to feel. She felt the burn of acid in the back of her throat which she repeatedly tried to swallow back down. Then, she felt her hand rise up and return his finger-pointing gesture as she nearly growled her response from deep in her throat. "Damn you, John Gage…don't you DARE blame this precious child for ruining my life or my plans for my future. He didn't ask to be born and you can NOT say it's his fault! That's ridiculous! Nothing that has happened is his fault. NOTHING! So stop blaming an innocent baby!"

John felt her index finger sticking him in the middle of his chest and he had to practice restraint to keep from brushing it away. She'd finally opened the door he'd been searching for. His ebony eyes stared deeply into her dark and angry orbs as he spoke. "I'm NOT blaming an innocent baby for what's happened…but you've been doing it for nearly 24 years!"

She never felt her hand move but she saw John's face jerk to the right…..and he closed his eyes against the stinging slap she landed squarely across his left cheek.

E!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: A few more paragraphs and we'll return to Station 51. Thank you to those who are sticking this out. To those who have taken the time to review, Thank you!

The Gage Surprise-20

John stood speechless staring at the ground for only a moment but listening to her ragged breathing. He jutted his jaw out slightly as he ran his left hand across his reddened face. "I think I better go." He whispered never looking at her as he turned and headed towards his rover.

Alyssa opened her mouth to call out to him but she was unable to speak; his name escaped her lips in a silent rush of air unheard by his ears. She watched him walk away whistling for Patches to follow. Finally, she tried to lick her dry lips but found her mouth equally dry. _Oh my God! What have I done? _ His blurry image disappeared into his rover after Patches assumed her shotgun position. Finally, as the back of the white vehicle disappeared down the driveway she released her tears and with great trepidation she made her way back to the house.

E!

A slamming door woke Chet from his post-meal slumber. He inadvertently dropped the empty beer can when he jumped awake. Looking around the empty room and hearing no voices, he grew concerned. He walked out on the front porch and realized that Johnny was gone. Alyssa was walking slowly back towards the house with Gage as her four-legged escort. Her head was down but he could tell something was very wrong.

"Alyssa?" When she didn't look up he closed the gap between them calling her name again. "Alyssa, honey….what happened? What's wrong?"

Watery dark eyes looked up at him from a suddenly very pale face. "I…I'm sorry. Ohmygod, Chet….I'm so sorry."

Chet's heart sank deeper inside his chest. "What? What's goin' on, 'Lyssa? Where's Johnny? Do you need to see a doctor?" A thousand scenarios seemed to be swarming around in his head and none of them were good. He held her at arm's length so he could look at her; a hand placed on each of her now convulsing shoulders. The sight of her crying shattered his heart. He quickly pulled her into an embrace; his right arm securely wrapped around her upper back and his left hand cradling the back of her head pulling it to rest on his left shoulder. "Sshhhh," he soothed. "Just take a minute and then talk to me, Baby."

Alyssa felt lost – numb and lost. She felt the embrace of her husband holding her and she heard gut wrenching sobs but she wasn't sure if they were hers or his. She felt his fingers stroking the back of her head and his soft voice encouraging her to breathe. _What just happened? _Suddenly, her wobbly legs buckled and she felt herself being scooped up into the loving arms of Chet as she kept her head resting on his shoulder and she allowed his ministrations to continue until she felt him easing her down on their bed.

Chet removed her shoes placing them on the floor under the edge of the bed. She was still shaking and he pulled a light blanket up over her effectively tucking her into bed. He hesitantly allowed his hand to briefly rest on her swollen abdomen and was rewarded with a slight movement from the tiny babe within. "Alyssa….baby, you're scaring me….tell me what you need, please? I'll…I'll call a squad ok?"

She shook her head closing her eyes as she weakly answered him. "No, Chet. It's….it's ok." She lied.

He moved his hand from the baby back up to her face and gently dried her tears and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Something happened between you and Johnny?" Chet was beginning to feel very protective of her and was growing angry with his longtime friend.

"We…ah…we had a little argument is all." She sniffled.

"Sonofabitch." Chet ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "What the hell was he thinking? You don't need to get upset like this and he of all people should know that." He stood up pacing as he continued. "You getting upset isn't good for you or the baby.."

"Chet."

"I, I…I oughta go over…"

"Chet, no."

He turned around then and looked down at her; blue eyes growing darker with each passing second. "Nobody….I mean, nobody….is gonna treat you that way! I mean, he ….why didn't he just take it out on me or something…..hell, we're always goin' at it but this…."

"No, Chet. Leave him alone…..please?" Her brown eyes met his pleading with him to do as she asked.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go over there right now and kick his skinny ass, huh?"

"Because," she swallowed before continuing. "Because he's right."

E!

Johnny mounted Ace and raced towards the back of his property. He knew he should go back and apologize to her; at least check on her. _John, you're an idiot! Aunt Kitty would kill me if she had seen what I just did! _He reprimanded himself. _If something happens to her or the baby, I'll never forgive myself._ Ace continued on until he approached the steep bank of the creek. Johnny slowed him down from a gallop to a trot then finally slowed to a stopped near a tree. He had unintentionally returned to the exact location where he'd found her the day he thought she'd run away three years ago. The day she'd risked her life to save the young boy who was being washed down the creek. The day he learned without a doubt that she too shared his secret ability. He thought about how she had cared for the autistic child until the guys from Station 51 arrived to help her. He could still see her cradling the shivering child in her arms. _Oh, Alyssa…. _ He followed the narrow trail down to the edge of the water. The bubbling sound was soothing to his ears and helped him to calm his frustration. He kneeled down at the edge of a slow moving area and stared at his reflection. He picked up a pebble and tossed it into his reflection watching as his face seemed to shatter and melt away. He stood up again and took a seat on a nearby fallen tree. The cool wind created a pleasant ambiance with the background music of the creek and the warm glow of the late afternoon sun. He leaned over with his elbows on his knees closing his eyes and reliving the events of the afternoon. He didn't know how long he'd been there when he felt a feminine hand brush the back of his head and rest along his left shoulder muscles causing him to relax a little. He hadn't heard her walk up….and immediately he knew. He melted inside as he began to sob; the hand never leaving his shoulder. "I'm sorry….oh God I wish I could take it back." He sniffed before he continued. "Please, please forgive me, please? I'll try harder, I promise. I…I love you, Aunt Kitty." He inhaled deeply as he felt a slight squeeze on his shoulder as if in answer to his request of forgiveness. Then, the sensation was gone…and once again he was alone.

E!

The cool evening air chilled him as he walked up to the Kelly residence. There was a light on and he could hear the television so he knew someone was still awake. He rapped lightly with his knuckles and heard Chet's steps moving around inside.

Chet pulled open the door and saw John; red eyes glowing in the light streaming from the doorway. He'd obviously been crying.

"I..uh…I'm sorry, Chet. Is she…ok?"

"Yea….she's sleeping but she says she's ok. I asked her about going to Rampart or me calling a squad or something but she flatly refused." Chet wanted to ask what had happened but he didn't. "Wanna come inside?"

"I..uh…well, I really just wanted to know that she was alright. I…um, I brought my bag….if you want me to check her vitals?" He offered lifting up a navy blue bag. He'd known she'd refuse to get checked out at the hospital.

Chet looked back down the hallway towards their bedroom. He wanted to know that they were ok but he also didn't want a repeat of whatever had happened earlier.

Johnny sensed Chet's hesitation and he completely understood. "I'll, I'll be quick and quiet….hopefully won't even wake her up…..please, Chet?"

"Ok, come on in." Chet stepped out of the way and led Johnny down the hall toward the darkened room.

A small lamp was on in the corner which cast enough light for John to see what he was doing. He gently grasped her wrist between his thumb and middle fingers pausing there while he counted the beats. He then placed his hand lightly on her chest and counted her respirations and again, she didn't even stir. Checking her blood pressure would be a little trickier but he was as gentle as possible.

"Hmmm," she moaned as he squeezed the bulb and the cuff grew tighter. "Che.." She began in a breathy sound but she never completed his name as sweet slumber took her back down to the depths of relaxation again.

Johnny glanced up at Chet as he pulled his stethoscope from his ears. He gave Chet a 'thumbs up' sign and noticed that Chet had a slight smile on his face.

Chet reached down and took Johnny's hand placing it on Alyssa's midsection. A slow moving stretching sensation made its way across the palm of Johnny's hand. He unashamedly wiped the corner of his eye with his free hand before he stood up. He placed his hands on Chet's shoulders and pushed him down onto the edge of the bed where Johnny had just been sitting. Chet placed his hand on top of the small mound before him and felt the rippling feeling once again. He bent down and placed a feathery light kiss on his wife's belly.

Johnny watched the precious scene unfolding before him and carefully backed himself out of the room. He had reassured himself that her vitals were normal and she was sleeping. The tiny babe was active and Chet was there as protector of them both. He let himself out of their home and returned to his own with a peaceful feeling in his heart he hadn't felt in a long time.

E!

Hank Stanley drove his car around to the back of the station and parked it in his usual spot. He was not looking forward to this shift. 'A' shift had lucked out on Thanksgiving Day but Christmas was another story. This was Christmas Eve morning which meant that he and his crew would be spending another Christmas Eve with each other instead of their families. It was especially difficult for him and Roy as they were the only two who had children. _This year at least,_ he smiled at the thought of his young lineman having an infant to share the holiday with next year.

The mood in the locker room was a bit more subdued than it was on a normal work day. Roy was completely silent; the only conversation occurring was between Marco and Mike.

"So, Marco.." the engineer began hoping to instill a little joy in the otherwise gloomy room. "What'd you get Marlena for Christmas?"

Marco finished buttoning up his shirt with an unmistakable smile on his face. He began tucking his shirt in as he answered. "Stoker, I got her what every woman loves….pearls."

"Whoa…big spender." Mike said looking at his reflection in the mirror and running a hand over his hair.

"She just might be the one, Mike." He said with a wink.

"Weeelll," Johnny drew out the word as the others looked his way. "If that happens then it'll just leave you and me, Stoker."

"Sorry Gage, you're just not my type." Mike said with a snicker heading for the door and his first cup of coffee.

E!

Roll call was just as subdued as the locker room had been. Hank ran through the memos and assigned chores to the crew. He assigned himself meal preparations as his wife had already offered to bring over a baked ham with all the trimmings.

"Ok men….I know we'd all rather be at home with our families but we do have a responsibility to the citizens of this county to be available in their hour of need. Let's just pray that it's a quiet shift."

"Amen," Marco said reverently as the others mumbled their agreement.

Six firefighters stepped out of formation and began their daily chores…..completely unaware of the disaster that was beginning to develop not far from their station.

E!

"Hank, I hope you and the boys enjoy this." Mrs. Stanley said to herself as she began to pack up the meal she had prepared for the crew. She made enough so that they'd have leftovers for dinner also. She placed the sliced ham, scalloped potatoes, green beans, squash casserole and red velvet cake into plastic containers. She then pulled out two picnic baskets and placed the food in them.

"Kids, I'm headed to the station." She called up the stairs. "Be back in about an hour."

"Ok, Mom." Carrie, the oldest of the Stanley children called back.

She packed the baskets in the back of her blue edsel and then backed out of their driveway slowly and carefully. Traffic was heavy with last minute holiday shoppers so the trip to the station that normally took only 15 minutes stretched into 30 before she was able to make the left turn onto 223rd street in Carson. She glanced at her watch noting that she was later than she'd told Hank she would be and hoping the guys would understand.

E!

Alyssa stepped out into the cool morning and inhaled deeply. The day was going to be sunny and she was craving spending some time outdoors. Gage and Patches stood up from their resting places as she emerged from the house with her purse on her shoulder. She was finally feeling well; her morning sickness had abated and even though her relationship with Chet wasn't where she wanted it to be yet she was steadily working on it.

After her run in with Johnny on Thanksgiving Day, she'd been forced to take a long hard look at herself. She was coming to terms with her feelings and she was beginning to think that happiness might not be so elusive after all. Her relationship with John was still rather cool but she hoped that in time it too would heal.

She looked down at her grocery shopping list. _Why did I wait until today to do this? _She knew that the crowds would be a nightmare but she wanted her Christmas Day meal to be a very special one for Chet. It was their first Christmas as a married couple and next year they would be spending it with their baby. "Santa Claus will come next year little one_." _She said rubbing her protruding belly. _Two more months, jellybean….two more months and we'll get to meet you._

She stood on the porch briefly petting Gage and Patches; they were her constant companions and confidants while the guys were on shift. Gage was especially attentive to her and had become one of the best listeners she could have ever hoped for. He spent hours listening to her talk about her fears and her concerns without ever judging her or offering unsolicited advice. She was amazed at his natural abilities; abilities she had decided to work on developing into a skill set that might prove useful someday.

The two canines seemed especially happy to see her this morning so on a whim she decided to get their leashes and take them to the park not too far from Station 51. She might even drop by to visit with Chet and the other guys if they weren't out on a run.

She waddled over to her red VW beetle and opened the passenger's side door. "Gage, up." She commanded and the chocolate lab obeyed followed quickly by his companion, Patches. The two dogs squeezed into the back seat of the small car; each peeking out a window as Alyssa pulled Ladybug out onto the highway headed towards Carson.

E!

"This smells fantastic, Mrs. Stanley." Mike complimented as he and Johnny each carried in a picnic basket.

"Yea, this sure was nice of you." John added.

"You are very welcome and Merry Christmas Eve." She offered as Hank pulled her in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stanley." Roy offered trying to hide his disappointment for not being at home with his own wife.

"Mmmmm, this smells wonderful, Mrs. Cap."

She couldn't help but snicker at Chet's pet name for her. "Well, you men enjoy and I hope you have no runs this shift and may you have a safe trip home to your respective families in the morning." She waved to them as Hank walked her out to her car. She had a little last minute shopping to do before she returned home.

"Be careful, Hon." He asked her leaning in for a more private kiss. "You know that place will be really crowded."

"I know and I should've bought these things before today but I promise I'll be careful. See you in the morning, Henry." She let her fingers linger a moment along his cheek then got into the edsel and waited for an opening in the thick traffic.

E!

By all outward appearances, this day was shaping up to be just like any other Christmas Eve…but before the next hour passed disaster would strike…..and not everyone would make it home for Christmas.

_E!_


	21. Chapter 21

The Gage Surprise-21

The blue edsel slowly strolled up and down each row of the parking lot looking for an empty spot. Finding none, Mrs. Stanley silently cursed her procrastination and pulled back out onto the highway. She had seen several other cars utilizing the unmarked parking lot of a warehouse which now stood in disrepair. She pulled into a cramped but empty slot between two vans. She eased the nose of the car up near the ragged metal building and shifted into 'park.' _Hope they're gone by the time I get back so I can see to get out._ With one final glance at herself in the rearview mirror, she clutched her purse and squeezed out of the door locking it as she exited and began the long walk across the street and into the shopping center.

E!

Alyssa parallel parked her small car and stepped out into the light breeze. She pulled the gray lever that released the back of the driver's seat and folded it down. She reached inside and began to clip the leashes to Patches and Gage.

"Now, you two take it easy on us, ok? I can't walk as quickly as I could a few months ago." Her words caught in her throat as the impact of what she'd just said began to fully sink in. _Us? _She had acknowledged the growing life within her for the first time without consciously thinking about it. The thought warmed her heart and exhibited itself in the form of a broad smile across her pixy face.

Gage heard the click of the leash being attached and quickly sat on her right side. "Good boy, Gage." She acknowledged. She then attached the other leash to Patches' collar and coaxed her out of the car. Patches was not as obedient as Gage but Alyssa hoped that in time she'd be able to train her in the basics of obedience.

Alyssa walked at a leisurely pace around the park with a dog on either side. Looking at Patches brought a sense of melancholy to Alyssa. She and Johnny hadn't really talked about the heated conversation they'd had on Thanksgiving Day. They had been civil to each other but their conversations had been short and she knew he was feeling the tension too.

She had spent a lot of time thinking about his statement and she'd come to realize that she truly had been blaming herself for her father's death, the death of Katherine Gage and with her delivering midwife, Alice Keener, being saddled with a child she hadn't wanted but was left to raise. Now, she was pregnant with a child who would never know his or her maternal grandparents. And no matter how hard she tried to push the nagging feeling down, she kept sensing that somehow she was going to cause this child harm as well. _Are all expectant mothers this anxious? _She really wished she had Katherine or Alice with her; a mother to help school her in the mysteries of motherhood.

She began her final lap around the park knowing that she needed to get to the grocery store before it closed when suddenly both dogs stopped in their tracks; ears perked. Alyssa heard it too and instinctively lowered her leash-wrapped hands around her midsection as the screeching sound brought goosebumps to the surface of her skin; the sound of a thousand fingernails scraping down a chalkboard but amplified immeasurably.

E!

Hank pushed back away from the table and silently thanked his wife for her tender loving care of him and his crew.

"I'll give you a hand with that, Cap."

"Thank you, Mike."

"Mighty good, mighty good." Johnny reiterated the sentiment of all the others throughout the meal. "Cap, you're a lucky man."

"Well, John, I have to agree with you there." Hank said as he placed the left over ham back into the Tupperware container and sealed the lid. He walked to the refrigerator opening the door and placed it on the second shelf, holding the door open for Mike to add his armload.

"Plenty of it left for dinner too, huh?"

"That's right, DeSoto. Mrs. Cap knows how to keep her men happy." Chet grinned; suddenly jolted by a slap on the back of his head.

"Chet…why don't you think before you speak?" Johnny admonished glaring at the curly haired lineman with the look of a stern school principal.

"What? What'd I say? Alls I….ooohhh. Yikes, uh…" He cast a sheepish glance at his superior. "Sorry, Cap. I didn't mean anything by that. I mean, I'm a married man too and…well, I just…"

"Chet, would you shut…!" Johnny began; his words halted by the sound of the klaxons.

E!

Alyssa walked the dogs back over to her car and returned them to the back seat without unleasing them. She then walked towards the area where a crowd was gathering. Sirens were heard in the background growing louder and louder as the crowd seemed to expand. A black and white patrol car pulled to a screeching halt as a young officer parked cross ways in the street so as to block traffic.

"You people keep back!" He admonished as he halted traffic for the approaching engine and squad.

E!

Two blocks away a haggard Mrs. Stanley tried to peek through the throngs of last minute shoppers to see the source of the horrific grinding sounds she'd heard just as she exited the store. She'd heard Hank complain often about the 'rubberneckers' as he'd always called them and now she found herself becoming one of them. She couldn't help it though. Her curiosity was killing her and she wanted to know what could have caused such an ominous sound.

Finally, after being shoved and pulled along with several others in the crowd, her eyes caught a glimpse of the disaster. "No…Oh no!"

E!

Mike pulled the engine to a stop on the street that had been blocked off by law enforcement; pulling in directly behind the squad.

"Would you look at that?" Marco mumbled as he and Chet exchanged weary looks.

Hank quickly exited his tall frame from the cab and jogged over toward the nearest police officer while his crew began their preparations for whatever task lay ahead.

"What've you got, Jim?"

"Well, from what Pete and I have been able to find out from witnesses, two sports cars were vying for a parking spot over by that old warehouse. Tempers flared and each one tried to beat the other one to the spot. That semi tried to miss the altercation and swerved into that row of cars." He gestured in the vicinity of where a pile of twisted metal now stood.

"What row of cars?" Hank questioned with a look of dread on his face.

"The one underneath that rubble, Hank. There're at least four cars under there and we don't know if they're occupied or not. Truck driver got out under his own power but he seems pretty shaken up. He's in the back of our car if one of your men can take a look at him. I've called for additional manpower, Hank. I hope I didn't jump the gun, here."

"No." Hank hesitated before continuing. "No, Jim…I'd say you didn't."

E!

She watched as the squad and engine from station 51 rounded the corner and pulled to a stop. _Be careful, Hank. _She watched as her husband leaped from his shotgun seat and loped to the place where a couple of officers now stood. She recognized them as officers Reed and Malloy; friends of Hank's and she felt a tiny bit of relief wash over her tense shoulders. Somehow, she felt that their presence would provide some sort of safety net for Hank and his crew. Her years as a firefighter's wife had taught her not to look at what she didn't need to see and with that thought in mind, she returned inside the building and took a seat on a vacant bench near the restrooms. She opened up her purse and found a dime to call home. Their kids needed to know that she would be much later getting home than she'd thought when she left.

E!

Hank's crew gathered around him waiting for instructions. He tried to give them as many details as he could but he was still a bit stunned at the wreckage.

"Whole damn thing looks like it's gonna collapse, Cap."

"I know, John. We got at least four cars in there but you men can't go in until we can get this more stabilized."

"But if there're people trapped underneath that stuff then..."

"Then they'll just have to wait." Hank stared into the eyes of his crew. "I won't authorize anybody to go in there while that thing is still unstable."

A thunderous crash caused Hank to jump and duck his head slightly. He quickly turned around and saw that two additional pieces of metal from the third floor had just dropped down like a guillotine.

"John, you and Roy check on that truck driver over there. He's in the back of that patrol car. I'm going to take the HT and go survey the west side of this thing. Marco, you and Chet take your HT and take the south side. Mike, direct the other crews when they get here if I'm not back."

"Got it, Cap." Mike knew he had to do as he was directed but it was never easy to stand near the relative safety of the engine while his crewmates went into the danger zone. This was especially true on this particular run since normally it was Hank who took over the incident command position instead of him. He huffed in frustration and moved with the paramedics to assist them as much as he could at the moment.

"How ya doin'?"

"Sh..uh…kind of shaky feeling." The driver looked up and saw a dark haired paramedic removing his helmet and kneeling down beside him.

"Well, let me take a look at ya." Johnny began assessing his patient by taking his pulse and respirations as Roy returned with the trauma box and biophone. Mike followed on his heels with the drug box.

"Umph…oh, sorry, Roy." Mike apologized to his shift mate for banging the drug box into his head as he kneeled down opening up the biophone. Mike set down the black box and stood up looking back over his shoulder at the decaying and now cavernous looking building; the exact behavior that had caused him to practically run Roy over.

"It's ok, Mike…..Rampart this is squad 51. How do you read?"

"Go ahead 51." The voice of Dr. Mike Morton answered.

Johnny released the bulb on the blood pressure cuff then wrapped his stethoscope around his neck. "160/86 Roy, pulse 80 and respirations 18." He then removed his pen light from his pocket and returned back to his patient.

"Ok, I want you to look at the middle of my forehead for me a'right. I'm just gonna shine this light in your eyes for just a second." He used a sweeping motion as he flashed the tiny light across the eyes of his patient. "Equal and reactive, Roy."

"Rampart we have a male approximately 35 years old, victim of a TA. His vitals are…."

"Ok, did you hit your head? Lose consciousness?" Johnny asked as Roy began their transmission to Rampart.

"No."

"Feelin' any pain anywhere?"

"No, just shaky." The driver responded scrubbing his hands across his face.

"Yea..well…that's a normal reaction to what you've been through. You got quite an adrenaline rush when you slammed into the building."

"Rampart, patient denies pain but complains of feeling shaky. He also denies hitting his head or any loss of consciousness."

"10-4, 51. Does the patient have a history of hypertension?"

"Do you have high blood pressure?" Johnny asked having heard Dr. Morton's question.

"No…never had any health problems."

"Negative, Rampart." Roy answered

"Are ya taking any medication for anything?" Johnny asked continuing to assess his patient.

"No, not even an aspirin."

"Medical history is negative Rampart. No current meds."

"Ok, I don't see any injuries but we'd like to keep you here for a few minutes until the ambulance gets here and watch that blood pressure a'right?"

"10-4, 51. Is ambulance on scene?" Dr. Morton's voice could be heard in the background.

"Negative."

"Ambulance? I don't need to go to no hospital, man."

"A'right, a'right….just take it easy. We can't make you go in but at least stay here and settle down and let us check your blood pressure again. If it's still up then you might want to go in and let the doctors take a look at ya."

"Alright….sorry man…I'm."

Johnny held up his hand. "No problem…you just rest a minute and try to relax ok?"

The driver shook his head in agreement and leaned back in the seat with an audible exhale.

E!

"Holy shit! Would you look at that, Marco?" Chet peered up at the rusty and ragged pieces of metal and glass left dangling above them. "Hey, anybody in here?"

"Yea…stay back." Marco turned at the sound of approaching sirens. "Here comes the cavalry."

"Yea but….what the hell are we gonna do when they get here?" Chet quizzed.

"Don't know, man. I don't see any way to shore it up any. It almost looks like we'll have to pull it apart piece by piece until we can get to the cars and just pray that what's left hangs on until we can get'em out." Marco was scanning the scene with his dark eyes; a sickening feeling beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.

Chet gave Marco a sideways glance. "Yea….if there's even anyone in there." He then keyed the mic on his HT.

"Firefighter Kelly to Cap'n Stanley."

"Go ahead Kelly."

"Cap, it ain't lookin' good on this side. Rickety and unstable. Don't see anything stable enough to anchor to over here. No response to our calls either."

"Yea…same on this side. Station 99 is pulling in now. Let's go regroup and see what we can come up with."

The two linemen walked gingerly away from the hanging metal swinging in the wind and walked around the front of the building back towards their engine.

Hank gave one more call out before turning to leave. "Hey…fire department….anybody in here?"

Again, a metallic groan answered him followed by a shattering crash. The metal pieces brushing part of the debris away from a section of the building that was now at eye level with Hank. He shifted from side to side peering into the newly opened portal and felt his heart drop to his feet.

"No…oh no, Honey!" He stammered as he saw the back of a blue edsel and recognized the license plate.

Raw emotion over took him as he momentarily forgot about his previous orders, his crew and his last transmission with Chet. He pulled out his gloves and felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared into the mouth of a monster. Jagged edges of metal and glass reminded him of the teeth of a jack 'o lantern on Halloween. He felt his heart beating in his throat and his stomach slipping down around his knees. His thighs began to feel the rush of the adrenaline that was now flooding his system as he began to pull back pieces to give him access to the beast. What he couldn't pull away he kicked at until he'd finally managed to form a hole big enough to allow his 6'4" frame to squeeze through and rushed to the place where the crumpled corpse of his wife's vehicle lay still.

"Hey….honey, you in there?" He called to her as he pulled away debris not feeling anything when his flesh was torn away in multiple places. His need to locate his wife overwhelmed any feelings of pain or discomfort. Finally, gaining access to the driver's door he looked inside and released his breath. She wasn't there. The door locks were in the locked position which meant she wasn't in the vehicle when the accident occurred. He turned to head back to the hole through which he'd entered when the creaking and groaning began again. A rush of claustraphobia assaulted his senses as he was hurled into a tunnel of darkness and searing white hot pain…..then nothingness.

E!

"What the..?" Johnny twisted to look in the direction of the horrific sounds and saw that a corner of the entire building had collapsed. "Shit!" His sense of urgency to get inside for search and rescue just increased exponentially.

"Sir, I'm going to check your blood pressure again and see if it's coming down any. Now you just relax and take it easy, ok?" Roy began pumping up the bulb as their patient once again leaned his head back on the seat.

Johnny watched as his partner's calm demeanor helped to relax the anxious truck driver. He picked up the biophone prepared to relay the information Roy was about to give him.

"150/82"

"Rampart this is squad 51. How do you read?" Johnny uttered.

"Loud and clear 51." This time the voice belonged to Dixie.

"Rampart we have updated vitals on our male patient. BP is 150/82, pulse is 82 and respirations are 14."

"Stand by 51." The smoky voice responded.

"10-4 Rampart but be advised that patient is still refusing transport at the present time."

"10-4 51." Dr. Morton's frustration evident in his last transmission.

"Rampart, we are still on scene with possible additional victims. Patient has agreed to allow us to continue to monitor his vitals."

"10-4, 51. Keep us updated."

"10-4." Johnny said hanging up the biophone; his eyes wandering around him seeing Chet and Marco standing near Mike and the Captain and crew of Station 99. _Where's Cap?_

_E!_

"Where's Cap?"

"Don't know, Stoker. He said for us to meet him here to regroup." Marco explained.

Chet keyed up the mic on his HT. "Firefighter Kelly to Captain Stanley."

The silence was deafening to those who were waiting to hear from Hank.

Mike stepped up to the engine and keyed up the mic. "Engine 51 to Captain Stanley."

Again, no response.

Pandemonium set in as the Captain of 99's began barking orders. The men were ordered to search the perimeter of the warehouse but were not to go in; they could only report back on what they found. If Hank or any other person could be visually located then they would devise a plan to attempt a rescue. But there would be no sweeps made until stabilization could occur.

E!

Alyssa was close enough to Pete to overhear his conversations with his partner. What she heard made her stomach tighten. _Cap is trapped? No one is going in to try to find him right now? _She felt torn; she wanted Captain Stanley to be rescued but she didn't want to see Chet or any other firefighter to be the ones to go in. _But what if it was Chet in there? What if it was Johnny? What if it was her baby?_

She did a quick about face and headed back to her vehicle. As she approached the vehicle she saw Gage's brown tail wagging in anticipation of being reunited with her. She quickly retrieved him from the backseat still leashed.

"Sorry, Patches…..not this time, girl."

She kneeled down beside the sitting dog and gave him a command that caused the eager animal to tense his muscles, perk his ears and begin to strain to be released from his leash. He nearly pulled her down as he eagerly made his way forward on the path; coughing and gasping against the restraints of the collar and leash.

"Sir…sir, I can help with.."

"Ma'am stay back and keep that dog away from the scene." The young rookie who had previously been directing traffic said harshly.

"You don't understand….my husband is one of the firefighters over there." She hurriedly pointed across the street where a multitude of firefighters in full turnout gear were busily working. "My dog can help with lo.."

"Ma'am, I'm not going to say it again. Now STAY BACK! And that's an order" He glared at her pointing his finger in her direction.

Her breath caught in her throat as anger began to boil through her veins. She knew Gage could provide the assistance that Cap and the rest of the crew needed…..and any other victims who might be trapped. She couldn't stand by and just watch this play out badly. She moved slowly around the crowds and out of the site of the young rookie cop. When she reached a point where no one seemed to be watching her she crossed over the street getting as close to the wreckage as she could. She gulped as she surveyed the carnage; reaching down and feeling for the button that would release Gage from his leash.

"Find."

Gage tensed up as he felt her fingers fumble near his collar for the button and he poised himself ready to spring into action. He lifted up slightly from his haunches as he awaited for the click he knew was coming.

Alyssa glared in the direction of the officer who now had his back turned to her. He wouldn't hear her but she didn't care. This was something she had to do and he was not going to stop her. She drew her lips into a thin line and proclaimed through gritted teeth.

"To hell with the order!"

E!

We're almost finished with this story. I hope you enjoy and thank you for your support.


	22. Chapter 22

The Gage Surprise-22

Gage felt the release of the strain on his collar before he even heard the click. He saw the pile of debris and he'd heard Alyssa give him the command that he knew meant it was time to play hide and seek. He had always enjoyed their games, once he'd understood exactly what it was Alyssa wanted him to sniff out. When he'd first arrived he'd followed Patches around sniffing for rabbits in the field. While he enjoyed palling around with his canine friend it was the rewards Alyssa gave him that kept him playing her games. She always rewarded him with her happiness and praise. How he enjoyed her tender caress and her kind voice. He loved seeing her happy and every time he found the human scent she had hidden from him she always smiled and gave him lots of attention. This time seemed different though. This time there were lots of people around; he had even caught a whiff of Chet and Johnny too as Alyssa had walked him closer to the search area. This was a new test she was giving him and he was determined to make her proud. He rushed forward with his nose in the air as he approached the debris pile. He heard several male voices yelling in his direction as he bolted past them but he never heard Alyssa's sweet voice commanding him to stop and so he continued on.

"Hey….HEY, Gage NO!"

Johnny jerked his head in the direction of the engine trying to figure out what he'd done to earn such a harsh reprimand from his shift mate. "What, Chet?" He held his arms out to his side palms up in an obviously quizzical manner.

Chet looked beyond Johnny searching the crowd for Alyssa. The sight of his dog racing toward the dilapidated old building had jogged his memory. Alyssa had stopped by the station before lunch and had told him she was taking the dogs to the park; the park he now realized was across the street from the scene he was working. "Damn it!" He muttered afraid that Alyssa would be upset when she realized that Gage had gotten away from her.

Finally, he saw her standing among the other spectators nervously wrapping Gage's leash around her wrist. A tap on the back of his arm caught his attention.

"Chet, what? What'd I do?"

"Huh?" Chet looked at him with dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Oh, no…not you….that damn dog broke off his leash." He said pointing toward the building.

Johnny watched as a very determined chocolate lab wearing a familiar red collar made his way around the edges of the building searching and sniffing. "Uh, Chet?"

"What?"

"I don't think he broke the leash." Johnny said watching intently as the dog worked.

"Of course he did, John. Why else would he be running around off leash?" Chet gave his wife a sympathetic look but she wasn't watching him.

"Chet, he's working….he's….he's searching." Johnny's heart began to beat out a wild rhythm inside his chest. "He's…Chet….he's looking for Cap. Come on!"

Johnny charged forward toward what was left of the building; Roy left behind to tend to their patient. Marco and Mike saw him rush past them with Chet trailing behind and joined in the foot race. They reached the perimeter of the building and hesitated. Mike and Marco now wondering why they'd rushed over.

"Gage..Gage is looking for Cap." Chet explained.

"Hell, Chet we all are but we aren't being allowed to go in there yet."

"No, Mike….I mean, my dog….Gage the dog is searching for Cap; see?" He gestured as they all watched the dog climbing over and through metal and glass.

E!

Alyssa felt her stomach tighten again as she nervously watched Gage's first rescue attempt. She wrapped her arms around her midsection as she felt her little one stretching. Several people in the crowd were pointing in the direction Gage had run and now stood watching him work. "Come on, Gage. He's in there. You can do it. I know you can. Show'em what you can do, Gage. Show'em!" She mumbled to herself not caring who might be listening.

After several minutes she heard a familiar yipping sound and she knew he'd found the target of his search. "Yes!" She pumped a celebratory fist in the air. He'd done it.

E!

The Captain of 99's made his way over to where the remaining crew of 51's had gathered. "What's going on here?"

"Sir, that dog is searching for Captain Stanley?" John explained.

"What?"

"Please, just give him a chance. If we know where he is in there then we'll have a better chance of getting him out quicker and safer."

Before the unimpressed captain had a chance to respond, the sound of a very excited dog yipping inside what was left of the building was heard.

"He found him!" Chet said wide-eyed.

E!

Roy kneeled down again to recheck the vitals of the truck driver. His heart was with the rest of his crew wanting them to quickly locate their captain and hoping he was alright. Roy however, had the ability to compartmentalize his emotions. It kept him from falling apart in a multitude of situations and kept him focused so as not to get hurt. His patients were given the utmost in professional pre-hospital care because of this ability. It also allowed him to assess his situation more keenly than others might. He continued his ministrations of his male patient but he was intently watching a young female whom he feared might soon need medical care. He'd seen her placing her open hands on her stomach for the third time with a mix of emotions on her face and he'd instinctively timed her actions. He hoped what he was thinking was wrong.

E!

Alyssa watched as the group of firefighters debated among themselves and then began pulling equipment off the two engines and started setting up for what could only be a rescue attempt. Again, the tightening began to cross her abdomen and an unsettling feeling began to inch its way up her spine. _No, this can't be…it's too early. _

E!

Mrs. Stanley stood again wondering when she'd be able to get home as she made her way slowly back towards the front of the store. She overheard a couple of people talking and the pieces of the conversation she'd overheard made her heart skip a beat.

"Yea, that cop said that one of the firemen got trapped inside when that corner fell."

_Oh no…. _She pushed and shoved her way toward the front of the crowd trying to see which of the firefighters might be missing. With her purse trapped securely between her hip and her elbow she began to nervously twirl the loose strands that fell softly from her upswept hair. Hank would be easy to spot as he was the tallest of the crew from 51…but she didn't see the lanky frame for which her desperate eyes searched. _No, Hank….not you…please…._

_E!_

"Sir, your blood pressure isn't going up but it isn't dropping much either. I think you really ought to let the docs at Rampart take a look at you."

The truck driver stared at the older paramedic with diminishing resolve. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin Christmas for his wife and kids. If a quick check at the hospital could prevent a catastrophe on Christmas Day then he knew he needed to do it.

"Yea….ok….I..I'll go." He acquiesced.

"Good," Roy acknowledged standing. "You take it easy right here and I'm going to make arrangements to transport you."

The truck driver closed his eyes as Roy stood surveying the situation. There were two ambulances on scene but there was also a rescue attempt underway. No doubt that the survivors of the collapse would need the ambulances more than this guy. But, his current patient wasn't his only concern. He began to make his way over to the crowd for another quick assessment. He may be transporting two patients instead of one.

E!

Gage remained sitting and yipping near the head of his unconscious find. He could hear voices and lots of grinding and scraping noises that caused his hypersensitive ears to hurt. He continued his notification bark so that Alyssa would know he'd hit on his target. His feet ached from the tiny nicks and cuts he'd sustained during the game but he didn't care. Alyssa's excited response to his success would be well worth the minor discomfort he was enduring.

E!

Johnny slowly inched his way through the rubble as the other men continued to secure a stable roof of sorts over his slim body. He needed to see what supplies he'd need; hoping that his request wouldn't include a body bag. Finally, he'd reached a point where he could squeeze through an opening near what was left of a crushed vehicle. He continued to belly crawl digging with his elbows to gain enough leverage to pull his body forward. The air temperature was cool but inside his turnout gear his body was beginning to sweat with the effort required to reach his destination. Finally, he ran a dirt covered wrist across his forehead pushing his hair out of his eyes when he saw four chocolate colored feet firmly planted beside a slender form.

"Easy, Gage. It's just me, buddy." He spoke to the animal in a hitched voice not knowing the condition of the patient. Then, he saw a sight that made his heart both skip a beat and slip down into the pit of his stomach. The hand that seemed to be reaching for him moved slightly; the person Gage had found was alive…but it was not Captain Stanley.

E!

Alyssa watched as Roy jogged over to the sandy haired police officer; the same officer that Cap had spoken to when the station had arrived on scene. They spoke briefly and then they both looked in her direction; both turning to walk hurriedly toward her.

"Uh-oh," she whispered to herself. She knew she'd disobeyed a police officer's command to stay away from the scene but surely Roy wouldn't encourage the officer to arrest her…..would he?

"I…I um, I'm sorry sir…I know I…," her words tumbling out in rapid succession.

"Alyssa, settle down ok?" Roy said holding up his hands.

She looked at Roy with a curious look still uncertain of their intentions. Again, she wrapped her forearms around her midsection.

"Listen, I've seen you with your hands on your abdomen a few times and I just wanted to see if you were ok?"

Alyssa looked from Roy to the officer and back to Roy. She felt the stinging begin in the backs of her eyes as she tried to find her voice.

Roy watched her shift her look away from his eyes and her lower lip began to tremble. That was the answer he was afraid he was going to get. "Alyssa, are you having contractions?" He tried to remain calm knowing that his demeanor could directly impact her condition.

"I…I'm not sure but….something's happening….Oh Roy…..what…what'd I do wrong?"

"Easy now. You haven't done anything wrong ok? Let me just help you over to the patrol car and get your vitals ok? Then if we need to we'll get you a police escort to the emergency room, alright?" He said with a smile, reaching his strong arm around her waist and walking slowly with her toward the black and white car.

E!

Johnny scrambled to the side of the young man who lay unconscious face down beside a car; his upper body was on the ground while his lower body remained inside the car. _Getting in or getting out? _Johnny knew it didn't matter. The result was the same; this young man had been partially ejected from his vehicle. He quickly located a pulse and counted the beats as well as his respirations. His respirations were shallow butat least he was breathing. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the HT.

"Fireman Gage to Fireman Kelly?"

Johnny knew that Chet was the only one still walking around with his HT in his hand and the rest were too far away from their engines to hear his transmissions.

"Go ahead, Johnny." Chet answered his voice sharp in anticipation.

"Got a male victim in his late teens. Gonna need a backboard and a little help gettin' him outta here for assessment."

The engineer from 99's rushed over to their squad and began to retrieve the backboard. The rush of activity caught the attention of the gathered crowd; when the rescuers moved that quickly it meant that someone had been found alive.

E!

Mrs. Stanley watched the flurry of sudden activity and said a silent 'thank God' as she wiped an unbidden tear from the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure that the Code I was Hank but she had not been able to identify his familiar form among the crew. She felt her stomach flipflop as she saw a man from 99's begin the belly crawl through the reinforced tunnel created by the crews; the same tunnel she'd watched John Gage crawl through several minutes ago. _Please be ok…..oh, please Henry!_

Roy released the bulb on the blood pressure cuff he'd placed around Alyssa's right upper arm. "It's a little elevated but not too bad. Are you still feeling contractions?"

She could see out of the corner of her left eye that the truck driver now seated beside her winced at Roy's question. "Not since I sat down."

"Ok, listen….I know you want to stay here but I really would like to take you in to Rampart and get you checked out." He then cast a glance across the back seat of the patrol car. "He's agreed to go in to be checked out and Jim here is going to transport us in the patrol car. Will you ride along too?"

She thought quickly about Gage in the middle of a search and Patches stranded in the back of her car down the street. But her heart quickly rushed those thoughts out of her mind. Her baby was all that mattered at the moment. This tiny life inside of her was completely dependent on her and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to keep this little one safe and healthy.

"Yes, Roy. I'd appreciate that."

Roy smiled at his compliant patients as he stood up and spoke briefly to Jim. "I know this isn't standard operating procedure but are you ok with taking them in without a medic?"

"Of course, Roy. If you'll notify Rampart that we're on the way with an ETA of ten minutes, then I'll be on my way." He turned quickly and nodded to his partner who rushed to joined him.

"Roy?" Alyssa's shaky voice called out. When he turned his attention to her she continued. "Please, let Chet know where I am, ok?"

"You bet….now don't worry about a thing; you're in good hands." He said slapping Pete on the back as he hurriedly made his way to the place where the rest of the firefighters were working at a feverish pace.

There were enough law enforcement officers to maintain crowd and traffic control so Reed and Malloy were released from the scene in order to transport their two passengers for medical care. The ambulances were left on scene to transport those with greater need.

E!

Alyssa exhaled as she felt the pressure inside her release a little and then she heard the snapping sound of a pair of rubber gloves being removed.

"Ok, Mrs. Kelley." The on-call OB/GYN began. "You are dilated two centimeters but there's no effacement. I think these contractions are stress induced but I don't want to release you until they've stopped alright?" He pulled the sheet back down over her knees and helped her into a more comfortable position.

"So, the baby's ok?" She asked sounding more like a frightened little girl than a grown woman.

The older man smiled at her reassuringly. "Yes, ma'am. " He looked over at Nurse Carol who was assisting him. "We're going to start you on some IV fluids just to make sure that you are completely hydrated. Sometimes that can cause premature labor and we'll keep you lying on your left side."

"No drugs then?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"We'll watch you for a while and see if some quiet rest won't make them stop on their own." He patted her on her shoulder.

"And it they continue?"

"Then we have some options with some medications but we'll only use that as a last resort." He turned to walk out the door. "I'll check on you in about an hour and if everything is going well then we'll move you upstairs alright?" He asked standing with his right hand on the door handle.

"Alright…thank you."

"My pleasure." He said with a toothy smile and then he was gone.

Carol got her IV started and helped her roll onto her left side. "I'll keep a check on you, dear."

"Thank you." Came the whispered reply just as a knock was heard on the door.

Carol stepped over and peeked outside before allowing admittance. Two uniformed officers stood on the other side of the door.

"May we see her for just a minute?" Asked the darker haired man.

"Yes, please let them in." Alyssa called from her exam table.

"Please keep it brief." Carol said as she exited the room.

The two nodded their affirmation but she had already headed down the hallway.

"Well, you two feeling better?" Jim asked the young mother to be.

She smiled at the two of them; they reminded her so much of Johnny and Roy. "Yes, much. Thank you both so much for getting us here and taking care of us. How's the truck driver?"

"Oh Doc says he'll be fine. He'll be released and home for Christmas." Pete replied.

"Listen, we're going back out to the site so do you want us to give Chet a message or anything?"

Relief flooded Alyssa relaxing her more than she'd been in hours. "Yes….just let him know we're ok. We're going to be here a while just to make sure but the doctor says everything looks fine."

"That's great news, Mrs. Kelly." Jim began but was quickly interrupted.

"Please…..call me Alyssa."

"Very well, Alyssa. You get some rest like the good nurse said and we'll take your message to your husband." With that comment, Jim turned to head out the door with Pete following him closely.

Alyssa was left alone in a dimly lit room but for once in her life she knew she wasn't truly alone as the babe within her moved slightly. She placed a reassuring hand on her midsection as she closed her eyes.

"Sshhh, little one….Momma's right here."

E!

In the rubble, the four legged Gage was receiving praises from his two legged name-sake.

"Atta boy, Gage. " Johnny grunted pulling himself into the narrow space beside his patient. He quickly gave the dog a pat on the head and was rewarded with a quick lick on the back of his hand.

Gage wondered why Alyssa hadn't been there to reward him but sometimes she didn't give him his treats until he'd found several targets. Knowing that his first find was now in the hands of Johnny, he lifted his nose slightly and flared his nostrils. If Alyssa had hidden another target in this rubble then he'd find it too.

Johnny heard creaking noises coming from the direction of the make shift tunnel the crews had devised for safety for this rescue. He could see half a backboard being pushed towards him and leaned over to pull it the rest of the way. Behind it came a dark helmet which protected a set of piercing blue eyes.

"Roy?"

"Yea…thought you might need a little help." Roy responded with a grim look on his face.

"Yea, we gotta get him outta here quick."

As the two experienced paramedics worked in tandum to package their patient they continued to hear creaks and groans from the slowly dying building.

"I don't like this."

"Me neither, Junior….." Roy began but was quickly interrupted by a yelping sound followed by a soft pathetic whining.

"Shit! Gage is hurt." Johnny lamented to his partner as the two of them pushed and pulled their young victim towards the tunnel for evacuation.

"Ok, I got this guy…you go check on him." Roy requested as he climbed down the length of the young man's body to get in a better position to hand him off to the waiting medics on the other side of the tunnel.

In only a couple of minutes the young victim was out of the building and being assessed by the two paramedics from 99's. Inside the building, Johnny was continuing his belly crawl trying to reach the sound of the whimpering Gage. Then the whimpering turned into the high pitched yipping sound that he'd made earlier and Johnny felt his heart skip a beat.

"Roy…..he's found somebody else, I think."

Roy heard the sound too and he said a silent prayer that the dog had found the person in time for him and Johnny to save them. "Right behind you."

Johnny had to spit dust out of his mouth several times and his eyes were burning from the dirt and debris scratching them but still he pushed onward. When he got within a few feet of the dog's pitiful sound, he gulped to force down the bile in the back of his throat. There before him was a very familiar blue edsel; or at least what was left of it. And beside it was the chocolate lab who sat yipping with alternating whines as he rested a very bloody leg on a navy blue pant leg.

E!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you for your continued support and encouragement.

The Gage Surprise-23

"Roy….Roy, I found him!" Johnny sucked in a dusty ragged breath as he tentatively reached beneath the dark material and was rewarded with a distinct tibial pulse. "He's gotta pulse, Roy! Get a backboard!"

Johnny then looked into the weary eyes of the canine rescuer. "Atta boy, Gage." He rubbed the dog's head as the dog gave him a pitiful whimper. He then pulled himself away from his latest find and limped away; his whimpers normally would have affected Johnny but not today.

Johnny ignored the chocolate lab and began trying to assess the victim he knew was Captain Stanley even though his upper body was currently covered with debris. "Hang on, Cap. We're gonna get you outta here but you've gotta help us, a'right?" Johnny worked his way up the man's body removing debris which thankfully had not impaired his ability to breathe. By the time he reached Hank's shoulders, Roy was making his way back to Cap and Johnny dragging another backboard and C-collar.

"Whatcha got, Johnny?" Roy said spitting as he belly crawled up to the place where Johnny had uncovered Hank from his shoulder's down.

"Unh!" Johnny grunted pushing the debris pile off the rest of Hank. "Ohmygod! Cap!" He shook Hank's shoulder's lightly trying to get a response. "Cap, can you hear me?"

Roy pulled himself over to Johnny's side and saw Captain Stanley's helmet dented and askew. The right side of his face was covered with blood and dirt. A large gash was bleeding profusely from the edge of his hairline underneath his disheveled helmet. "Cap…..come on Cap, show us you hear us."

Johnny continued trying to assess Hank while Roy kept trying to get a response from their superior. When he didn't get one, he tried one final tactic. "Hank Stanley front and center!" He shouted.

"Aahh,….uuhh…." the groaning sound was like music to the ears of the paramedics.

E!

Somewhere in the dusty creaking recesses of the now dying building a very determined chocolate lab tried desperately to ignore the pain in his left front leg and chest area. His whimpering became more and more pitiful but there was no one to hear him. He continued searching out the area for the next target Alyssa had hidden. He wouldn't quit until he collapsed or Alyssa gave him the command he was so desperately wanting to hear. He had no way of knowing that no matter how hard he searched he wouldn't hear her voice ending their game.

E!

Hank's eyes fluttered but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't manage to open them. He had heard voices he recognized but wasn't quite sure who they belonged to. Then he felt his body moving and it startled him but again, he was too weak to protest what was being done to him.

"Ok, Roy, roll on three…one…two…three."

Hank felt a hard surface beneath his back and could feel the pain in his shoulders and upper back. He tried to call out for whoever was doing this to stop but he had no voice. He was completely at the mercy of his unknown assailants.

"Ok, we got him on it. Now, you push and I'll pull. We'll start easing him over to the entrance." Roy instructed his partner.

"Got it….ready?" Johnny asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Now." Roy said as he pulled the backboard a few inches as Johnny pushed it a few inches.

Both men looked around when they heard the building begin to groan again. Tiny bits of debris began to pelt them and Johnny instinctively used his upper body to shield his captain's head and shoulders. "Damn it….we gotta hurry, Roy."

E!

Mrs. Stanley had slowly made her way through the crowd; her eyes inspecting each firefighter for the familiar form she so longed for. By the time she made it to the edge of the gathered crowd she knew that her Hank was the code I. Her breathing hitched as hot tears began to stream down her cheeks smearing her carefully applied make-up. "Oh God, please…..let him be ok? Please, God? Please?" She prayed and begged as she alternatingly hugged herself and clasped her hands together beneath her chin.

"Ma'am, please stay back."

She looked into the face of an officer she didn't recognize. "O..Officer…my…..my husband is ….he's the Captain of 51. He…he's in there." She stuttered through her tears. She saw the young man's face change from sternness to understanding. She saw him reaching around her and then his voice sounded very distant as the darkness began to close in.

"Ma'am? Ma….ma'am?" He called to the woman as her legs seemed to buckle beneath her and her eyes rolled back. She limply fell against him and he gently lowered her to the ground being careful to hold her head up until he got the rest of her body lowered to the ground. His partner saw what had happened and rushed over to assist.

"Hey, Luke…..what happened?"

"She just said something about her husband being in the building….said he was a captain or something like that." The younger man said while gently shaking the unconscious woman.

"Um, the Captain of 51's is trapped in that building, Luke…you think this is his wife?"

"I don't know Jose….but that's sure what she said before she went out on me." Luke said with concern.

"I'll go get one of the paramedics to check her out." Jose said as he stood up and jogged over to the place where the firefighters were located.

"Hey….Hey, we got a lady who fainted over there. Said she's the wife of the captain of 51." Jose shouted as he reached the crowd near the manmade entrance to the wreckage.

"Oh no!" Mike grunted. "Show me." He said as he hustled over to the place where Officer Jose Martinez stood.

"Follow me." Jose led the engineer over to the place where his partner continued to hover over the unconscious form.

"Luke, this man is from.."

"Yes, it's her." Mike interrupted. "Mrs. Stanley? Mrs. Stanley can you hear me? Hey, it's Mike. Mike Stoker." He kneeled down beside her and grasped her hand. He checked her wrist for a pulse and then gently shook her shoulders. "Mrs. Stanley….listen to me. Gage and DeSoto are in there now with him. He's alive! They have him on a backboard now and they're bringing him out. Please….Cap needs you. Hank needs you."

Somewhere in the darkness, she heard his name. The voice told her that Hank was alive…..her Hank was alive….but where was he? Where was she? Why couldn't she see him? Finally, the voice led her to the pinpoint of light she was beginning to see. She struggled to force herself to move toward the growing light and the blurry image floating in front of her.

"That's it, Mrs. Stanley….come back to us." Mike spoke, encouraged by the fluttering eyelids he was seeing.

"Ha…Hank…Hank?" She heard herself mumble as the image in front of her began to clear. "Hank….I thou…thought you….oh no…no…NO!" She shouted as the image in front of her cleared and she realized it was not Hank. It was Mike Stoker. But where was Hank?"

"I know….I'm not Hank Stanley." Mike consoled. "But he's alive, Mrs. Stanley. He's alive and he's being brought out now. We'll take both of you to the hospital….together ok?"

"Ka..'kay." She spoke with a tired voice. She gripped the large masculine hand that held hers securely but quickly released it as the darkness overtook her again.

"Jose…..get the other paramedic from 99's over here, will ya?" Mike requested.

"Sure man….I'm on it." Jose said as he ran back to the group of firefighters for the second time.

E!

Dr. Early gently knocked on the door before he entered the treatment room. "Alyssa?" He whispered in case she was sleeping.

"Dr. Early?"

"Hey….how's my favorite patient doing?" He asked as he eased up to the side of her bed.

She smiled at his flattery. "We're feeling much better. The contractions aren't as strong and I haven't even felt one in about 20 minutes now." She said rubbing her protruding belly.

"Excellent…a scare like you had can make these things happen. But, junior there needs to stay indoors just a little longer if possible." He grinned.

"Yea….I sure hope so….um, is Chet here yet? Is Cap ok?" She asked through sincere dark eyes.

"Not yet….but we just got word at the base station that Hank has been found alive and they're extricating him now. He should be here soon. And I'm sure that husband of yours will be right behind him." He patted her on the shoulder in a soothing fatherly gesture.

"I hope so." She said breaking eye contact.

"Listen, I came in to tell you that we have you a room ready upstairs. Carol will escort you up there and we'll send Chet in just as soon as he gets here alright?"

She nodded her understanding as Dr. Early turned to leave.

"Uh….Dr. Early?"

"Yes?" The gray haired doctor asked as he turned looking over his left shoulder.

"Thank you…thank you for everything…ever since we met." She became misty eyed as she spoke and noticed that the blue eyes staring back at her grew misty as well.

"You're welcome, Alyssa. You are very welcome."

E!

Jim parked the patrol car and he and Pete exited and headed toward the gathered crowd of first responders. They arrived just as Roy's feet began backing out of the entrance; pulling the backboard on which lay the unconscious Captain of Station 51. Amid all the rush of first responders, the two officers could only watch the crews work. Neither man forgot the message they were to relay to Kelly and Gage but they were unable to pass on the information at the moment.

Finally, the captain was out of harm's way and his two paramedics were stripping off their turnout coats and helmets; freeing themselves up to work on their superior.

"Rampart this is squad 51; how do you read?"

"Loud and clear, 51." Dixie answered.

"Rampart, our second code I has been extricated. He is currently unconscious. Stand by for vitals." Johnny rested the received on his shoulder as he pulled out his pad and green pen; ready to write down the information as Roy gave it to him.

Meanwhile, fifty yards away, the remaining paramedic from 99's had just ended the call to Rampart for guidance on his semiconscious female patient. He continued to wave smelling salts underneath her nose until she was able to push his hand away. He placed the oxygen mask on her face and continued speaking to her in a soft voice and offering comfort measures as per Rampart's instructions.

"Mrs. Stanley…..he's out now. Roy and John are working on him; he's alive."

She heard the words he spoke and she saw the concern in his face as well as the faces of the police officers kneeling beside her. Then she heard the voice of Mike Stoker again.

"Mrs. Stanley…..he's got a strong pulse. He's got a bad cut on the right side of his head and he's unconscious. They do want to take both of you in to Rampart in the same ambulance, ok?"

She tried to speak but couldn't find the words to convey what she was feeling. She simply offered Mike a weak smile and nodded her head. She exhaled relaxing a little as he removed his gloves and reached down to wipe away her tears.

E!

Roy taped down the IV he'd started on his superior as Johnny cleaned and bandaged his head wound. His vitals were reported to Rampart for the second time even though there was as of yet no improvement. He was injured but at least he was alive.

Roy then turned his attention to Hank's bloody right pant leg. He quickly used his shears to cut away the clothing and was stunned by what he saw.

"Uh…Johnny?"

"Yea….whatcha got?" Johnny asked looking over his right shoulder.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing."

"Huh?" Johnny looked quizzically at his partner.

"His pant leg is covered in blood but there's no trauma." Roy said continuing to examine Hank's leg.

Realization made its way across Johnny's face. "Gage…Gage is hurt."

Roy understood and the two men assisted the others in placing Hank on the gurney and loading him into the ambulance; along with his wife and the paramedic from 99's. "Johnny, I'll ride in with him. You get Gage."

Johnny ran the back of his wrist across his brow and nodded. He waited for Roy to step into the back of the ambulance and then shut the doors with the customary two slaps. He watched as the second ambulance took away his Captain; then turned his attention to locating his canine partner in the two rescues.

E!

Jim and Pete watched the rest of the firefighters standing around as the Stanley's were whisked away amid flashing red lights and sirens. Jim saw Chet standing beside Mike and tapped Pete on his arm.

"Hey, better tell him about his wife."

Pete nodded briefly and followed his partner to the semicircle of remaining men.

"Hey Chet, can we talk to you a minute?" Jim asked nonchalantly.

"Yea….sure." Chet responded pulling his gloves off as he headed toward the two waiting officers.

"Listen, we have a message for you from your wife." Jim began and saw the sudden angst that appeared on the shorter man's face. "She's fine and she said to tell you that everything was fine, ok?"

Chet merely nodded still wide-eyed.

"But all the excitement made her feel like she was having some contractions so we took her to Rampart, along with the truck driver."

"What? Oh no…no, no, no…too early, it's…"

"Hey, hey easy, buddy. I told you that she said to tell you that she was fine." Jim offered with a reassuring hand on Chet's shoulder.

"And we didn't leave the hospital until we knew how she was doing and she's fine." Pete continued. "But, they're gonna keep her for a little while just to make sure."

"I..uh…I gotta…baby…is the baby ok too?" He stammered nervously raking a hand through his dark curls.

"Yes, Chet….they both are." Jim said with an understanding grin. "She'd like to see you though if you can swing by there."

"Oh, yea…you bet." He turned to leave then thought better of it. "Oh, uh…thanks a bunch, fellas." He waved to the officers as he ran back over to his crew.

"Hey, Stoker….I need to go to the hospital…." The officers exchanged smiling glances as they listened to him pleading to be dropped off at the hospital.

"Oh, Jim, wait." Pete began. "Mrs. Kelly's car must still be here."

"You know…you're right." Jim jogged back over to where the excited Chester B. Kelly was pleading his case.

"Hey, Chet?"

"Yea?"

"What about her car? If you've got a set of keys with you then Pete and I can drop it off at Rampart so she'll have a way to get home later on." Jim suggested.

"No, I don't but she usually leaves them in the ignition." He said sheepishly. "Yea, I know….I'll talk to her about that."

"Well then why don't you drive her car over to Rampart and check on her and Cap? We'll pick you up after we get finished here."

"You'd do that for me, Stoker?" Chet questioned his engineer.

"I'll think of a way you can pay me back sometime." Mike chuckled knowing that thought would be hovering over the Phantom's head for a while.

Chet ran as fast as his boots would carry him and then stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the street. He surveyed the surrounding scenery looking for a particular red VW beetle.

"Look at that dumbass….doesn't know where he's going." Laughed one of the linemen from 99's.

"Yea….but he's our dumbass right, Marco?"

"Right, Stoker." Marco smiled then looked around as if he'd lost something. "Hey, where's Johnny?"

E!

Roy held the bag of IV fluid above his head as he followed the gurney carrying Hank through the doors and around the right turn toward treatment 2 while Mrs. Stanley was carried into treatment 1. He quickly moved to hang the bag of lactated ringers on the IV pole beside the exam table and then assisted the others in moving the still unconscious Captain from the gurney. A flurry of activity followed as x-rays were ordered along with blood work as Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton began their initial examination. Roy assisted as ordered with quick movements that caused his stethoscope to swing wildly like a pendulum around his neck.

In the adjacent exam room, Dr. Early began his assessment of Mrs. Stanley. "Easy now….let's make sure you didn't hurt yourself when you went down." He said clicking his pen light on and off as he checked for pupillary response.

"I'm fine…..Hank needs you…please, go help him!?" She begged through her tears.

"No, Hank is being taken care of by Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton. Dixie's with him and so is Roy. Now, he's going to need you to be as healthy as you can be and that means you've got to let me do my job first." He said with a sincere smile. "Then, I'm going to go get you an update on his condition."

Joe smiled to himself as he watched his patient acquiesce to his request. Momentarily, a soft knock on the door was the prelude to the entrance of a very haggard and dirty faced senior paramedic.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, Roy." Joe spoke without making eye contact as he continued his exam.

"Roy? Roy how is he?"

"Ma'am, he's getting x-rays now. Then the doctors will know more. He's going to need some stitches on his head and he's got some significant bruising but he's breathing on his own and his lungs sound clear which is amazing. Just relax and I'll bring you another update soon, ok?"

Mrs. Stanley reached a shaky hand out to Roy. "Thank you." She whispered gripping his fingers tightly as he took her hand in his. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He squeezed one last time and then returned to the hallway to wait for his partner to come pick him up.


	24. Chapter 24

The Gage Surprise- 24

"Where the…..oh!" Chet finally spotted Alyssa's car and ran in that direction. He was a little startled to find a hyperactive Patches bouncing around in the back seat but not at all surprised to find the keys in the ignition. As he was getting into the driver's seat Patches squeezed out the door and immediately found a spot to relieve herself. Chet stepped out to retrieve her but she bounded away headed toward the wreckage.

"Oh damn it!" He ran behind her. "Patches! Come back here!"

"Hey, Chet…..go on to the hospital. We'll get her."

Chet halted his forward progress and held up a hand in appreciation. "Thanks, Pete."

Pete and Jim gave chase and Pete managed to grab her leash just before she entered the manmade entrance. She'd picked up the scent of Johnny and was looking for him.

"Easy girl. Take it easy." Pete soothed but was unable to coax the canine to follow him. He finally resorted to picking her up. "Better put her in the patrol car." He muttered as he passed his partner.

Jim and the remaining firefighters were desperately searching for Johnny and any other survivors. The building would not remain standing indefinitely which added to their sense of urgency.

"Johnny?" Mike called out into the HT ignoring radio protocol.

"Yea, I'm in the building. Gage is hurt and I'm trying to find him now."

"Johnny, that building is going to collapse. You need to get out." Mike continued.

"Just give me a minute more, a'right?"

"Shit, Gage!" Mike said kicking at a piece of tin with his boot. His anger for what had happened to the Stanley's especially Hank was being displaced onto the inanimate object.

E!

"Mrs. Stanley?"

She turned her head and opened her eyes at the sound of her name. "Hi, Roy…how's my Hank?"

Roy smiled at the term 'her' Hank. "He's better than we thought. He's starting to come around a little but the pain medication is keeping him kinda out of it. He is concussed so he'll be staying here for the night…and."

"And so will I." She interrupted.

Again, Roy smiled. "Yes, ma'am. Joanne's gone to get your kids now. They'll be at our house for the night. Uh, he got twelve stitches in his head and he's got a lot of bruises on his back and chest that'll be painful but there're no internal injuries and no broken bones."

Mrs. Stanley let his words sink in and then felt the trembling begin throughout her body. Her face contorted with emotions as she brought a dainty manicured hand up to her mouth. "Oh Roy…I almost lost him." She sobbed; her voice only a whisper.

Roy immediately gave her his shoulder to cry on. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she softly cried; neither saying a word for several minutes. Finally, Roy felt her pull back slightly and he let her go. She wiped away the tears with the backs of her hands. "Do you believe in Christmas miracles, Roy?"

"I do now." He stated matter of factly. "I do now."

E!

Chet parked Ladybug outside the emergency room entrance and dashed inside. He looked into the waiting room and saw no one he recognized and then headed toward the nurse's station. There he saw Dixie talking to the two paramedics from 99's.

"Whoa, Chet." Dixie admonished. "No running in my hall."

"Sorry, Dix." He blushed. "Where's Alyssa?"

"She's in room 203 and doing just fine, Papa." She flashed him a wide grin.

"Thanks," he said turning toward the elevators. "Oh and what about Cap and the others?" He asked with sincerity in his blue eyes.

The senior paramedic spoke up first. "The first victim from the building is going to be alright. He's in surgery now to repair a badly broken ankle but…ah…he's one lucky fellow."

The paramedic who rode in with Mrs. Stanley spoke next. "Mrs. Stanley is fine. She just fainted. I think Roy's in with her now giving her an update on your Cap."

As if on cue, Roy stepped out from treatment room 1 and made his way over to the nurse's station.

"Roy, how's Cap?"

"Well, Chet….he's a miracle is what he is." Roy relayed the same information he'd just provided to Hank's wife then watched as Chet's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Aww, wow….that's such a relief…..I'm..ah." He stuttered taking a backwards step. "I'm gonna go check on Alyssa." He turned and punched the up button on the wall.

"Tell her we're thinking about her." Roy told the retreating form as he watched his shift mate step into the elevator.

Chet looked up at the sound of the ding and waited as the doors slid open. He then stepped off and looked around to find the room he was searching for. Once he spotted it, he hesitated momentarily before knocking. He had no idea what kind of mood he'd find her in.

"Hey, 'Lyssa." He crooned as he stepped inside the dimly lit room.

"Oh Chet." She cried; her voice breaking as she reached up for him. "I was so scared."

"Sshhh, it's ok now." He held her and rubbed her back as he softly kissed her ear. "How ya feelin'?"

She sniffled as she pulled back from him. She placed her hand on her belly. "We're feeling much better." She smiled. "No contractions since I got in this room and little jellybean is as active as ever." She reached for her husband's left hand and gently placed it on her swollen abdomen.

Chet felt the stretching movement of the babe and his blue eyes sparkled with delight. "Yea….I can tell…this is such an amazing thing, 'Lyssa. We created this little one."

Alyssa smiled up at her husband. "Yes, a new person created by our love for each other." She looked back down at the place where their hands were touching and she began to cry.

"Whu…uh-oh…"

She shook her head negatively. "No, Chet. I was just thinking about how wrong I've been from the beginning about this whole thing." She looked up with a tear streaked face and watched her favorite pair of blue eyes growing wet. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, Chet."

"No, sweetie….no, let's don't talk about this now. Just relax and.."

"No, Chet…I can't relax until I say this." She let her slim fingers crawl over his masculine ones and then felt him pull them in to intertwine with his. "See, I don't really understand it all but when I realized I was pregnant I was so afraid. Afraid first of all that I'd lose this baby like I've lost so many other people. Then afraid that history would repeat itself and that I'd lose you like my Mom lost my Dad when she was pregnant. And I guess a part of me was disappointed that I couldn't go through the paramedic training now."

Chet listened as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Mostly, I'm sorry for being distant from you." She felt a large tear pooling in the corner of her eyes. Just as it escaped, Chet intercepted it and wiped it away with his right thumb, never letting go of her hand he held on her belly.

"Alyssa Keener Kelly…I love you so much." He whispered as his lips moved closer to hers. At that moment, Alyssa lost herself in the kiss. Their lips parted slightly granting access to the other and for the first time she felt herself totally relax in the arms of her husband. The kiss was passionate like none other they had ever shared. Chet felt the stirrings of his desire deep in his belly and broke off the kiss resting his forehead against hers. "Uh…Doc wouldn't want me to do what I really want to do right now so how about a raincheck for a few months, ok?"

She could only nod her agreement. Her voice was caught in her throat as her own desires were growing. She realized that she had never truly allowed herself to let go during their love making and now she wanted to do just that; to lose herself in his embrace and to allow herself to become vulnerable. She wanted to feel the kind of passion she was only beginning to understand was possible.

E!

"Well, feeling better?" Dixie asked as she pushed a wheelchair into exam room one.

"Yes, much….any news?" Mrs. Stanley asked with the sound of hope evident in her voice.

"Yes, he's starting to become more alert and he's about to be moved upstairs. We've got a room available where you can each have your own bed but you'll be together." Dixie said with a smile.

Mrs. Stanley glanced at the wheelchair and flashed Dixie a bright smile. "Taking me next door?"

"You bet….there's an LA County Fire Captain who needs some TLC and I think you're just the woman for the job."

Dixie helped Mrs. Stanley get down from the exam table and sit in the wheelchair. Together, they exited treatment one headed toward treatment two. When Dixie backed them through the doorway and turned around she heard her wheelchair-bound patient gasp at the sight before her. She pushed the wheelchair up close enough that Mrs. Stanley could reach his hand. She watched as Hank responded to the familiar touch of his wife.

"Hank….Hank, I'm here, Sweetheart." She said with only a slight sob in her voice.

"Uh.." Hank licked his dry lips. "Ah.."

"Sshhh…..don't try to talk. I'm hear…you just rest, alright?" She stood up then and reached to run her fingers through his hair being careful to avoid his fresh stitches. "Just relax." She crooned and his heavy eyelids fluttered and then closed again.

"Mrs. Stanley…..we'll be back shortly to take you two upstairs." Dixie said softly and was answered by a nod only; Mrs. Stanley never taking her eyes off her husband.

E!

"Easy, boy…..you've done such a great job here, Gage. Now let me take care of you." Johnny said in his most soothing voice. He knew the dog was in pain and he tried to pick him up as gently as he could. The soft high pitched whining noise let him know he was causing the dog pain but he had to get them both out quickly.

"Out NOW, Gage!" Mike yelled into the HT; again tossing radio protocol to the wind.

"We are."

Mike looked at his HT with a puzzled look on his face then turned to look behind him. Walking up behind him was Johnny carrying a very bloody Gage.

"He's hurt bad, Mike. We gotta call his vet now."

Marco walked ahead of Johnny to the squad and opened the passenger's door. He helped Johnny step in with the dog in his arms and then ran around to the driver's side. "Tell me how to get there." He said as he cranked up the squad.

"LA this is Engine 51. Please request that Veterinarian Lawrence meet us at his clinic on Alameda. We have an emergency situation with a very important canine." Mike requested as he and the rest of 99's crew began to finish up at the scene.

"10-4, 51." Repeated the familiar voice of Sam Lanier.

Marco flipped on the lights as he made his way to Alameda with his friend and their partner. He decided against the siren so as not to cause Gage any more stress than he was already under. "Hold on, doggy. Just hold on."

Pete and Jim followed in the patrol car with Patches pacing nervously in the backseat.

Dr. Lawrence arrived shortly after they drove up. Gage was placed on the exam table and given a thorough exam. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yea, Doc. And he saved two human lives doing it too." Johnny went on to relay the events of the day with Dr. Lawrence as he started the animal on IV fluids and antibiotics and began the tedious task of stitching him up.

Nearly two hours passed before he was finished. During that time, Patches was brought in by the officers and she stood up on her hind legs to get a look at the pitiful image of her cohort lying still on the exam table. She managed to reach for his nose and gave it a tender lick to which Gage responded by lifting up his head. "Never underestimate the power of friendship." Dr. Lawrence said observing the interaction.

"Johnny, I need to keep him here for a few days to keep these antibiotics running and get him some more fluids."

"Hey, no problem, Doc. Sorry to call you out on Christmas Eve like this but..ah…this one's kinda special you know?"

"Say, John. I've got some paper work I'd like for you to take a look at. Maybe give it to Alyssa too. I'll be happy to make the recommendation and help out in any way I can too. Will you guys wait here with the dogs for just a minute please?"

Marco, Pete and Jim agreed as Johnny knitted his eyebrows together following the veterinarian out of the exam room and into his office.

E!

A/N: One more installment to go. Thank you all for your support and encouragement.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Ok, here we are at the end of this journey and the revelation of the Gage Surprise. Thank you for your support and for following along. For those who have left me reviews and PM's of support please know how much I truly appreciate you!

The Gage Surprise – Epilogue

"Johnny would you sit down! You aren't the father, Chet is."

"I know, Roy. I know. But I can't help it. I just hope everything is goin' ok." Johnny said as he continued to pace in the waiting room of the maternity ward.

"I just got word that the baby is here and mom and baby are doing fine. And Dad's out cold." Dixie giggled.

"Wha, hahaha….really?" Johnny laughed.

"Yep….passed out the minute he saw…uh…the baby." Dixie knew that she wasn't supposed to reveal the gender of the baby. That was for the parents to do. "Give them a little while to finish up and you can see them."

"There now…feeling better?" Roy slapped his partner on the back.

"Yea…yea I am."

"Let's go get some lunch and then maybe we can see them." Roy suggested.

"Yea…I am hungry….and maybe by then Chet will be coming around." The two joked as they headed down the hallway.

Later that afternoon, Alyssa heard a soft knock on her door followed by Johnny sticking his head in. "Hey, Alyssa."

"Oh Johnny…come in please." She whispered, holding a sleeping bundle in her arms.

Johnny gulped back the tears as he first caught a glimpse of the tiny face peeking from beneath the blanket. Roy stood back grinning at the sight as well.

"Hey fellas." Chet mumbled trying to get up from his reclining position on the adjacent bed.

Johnny snickered at the sight of his friend looking so pale with tufts of curly hair sticking out all over his head. "Heard you got a little woozy in there."

"Woozy hell…..I went out like a light." He grinned. "She looks just like her momma doesn't she?"

"She? It's a girl?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, yea..Junior. That's what 'she' means." Roy chided. "Congratulations to you both." He said to both the parents. "She is beautiful."

"Guys, I want you to meet Miss Katherine Alice Kelly." Alyssa beamed.

"We're gonna call her Katie." Chet chimed in. "Oh, and yea she looks just like 'Lyssa but …uh…take off her cap, Honey."

Alyssa pulled off the tiny white cap and both paramedics laughed. "Yep, Chet. You did have a little something to do with this, didn't you?" Johnny mused.

Adorning the tiny pink face was a head full of dark curls.

E!

Two weeks later, Chet walked into the locker room and saw that his locker had been decorated with a large pink bow. "Aww, guys. This is great. Thanks."

"Congratulations, Chet." Mike offered.

"That's right, amigo. Congratulations." Marco said as well.

"Roll call in five." Cap announced with his head in the doorway.

With all five men lined up, Hank began his announcements. Johnny had a huge smile plastered on his face. He knew what was coming but he was sworn to secrecy.

"Men, I have a very special announcement here that speaks to the heroism of Gage." Johnny grinned and continued looking forward even though he knew that at least four sets of eyes were staring at him at the moment.

"Two months ago, on Christmas Eve, Gage saved the lives of two people; one of them being mine. I, and my family, will be forever grateful for his heroic actions and selfless act on that day. And I hold in my hands an invitation for him to become a member of CARDA*. It's a newly formed organization and it stands for California Rescue Dog Association." Cap watched as puzzlement changed to understanding on everyone's faces; everyone except Chet.

"Chet, congratulations. Not only do you have a beautiful family but you have a heroic dog as well. This invitation is for Alyssa and Gage. Please share it with them will ya, Pal?"

"What? Oooohhhh…" Chet said reaching for the paper Cap was offering him. He read over the document and proclaimed in a mumble. "Holy shit!"

"Ah, Chet….the recommendation came from Dr. Lawrence. He treated Gage that night and was amazed at the story I told him of how he got injured. I hope you don't mind that I completed the paper work for you and Alyssa but I kinda wanted it to be a surprise."

"Aww, thanks Johnny. She's gonna love this. Plus, she can stay at home with the baby and keep training Gage for rescues like she's been doing. It's the best of both worlds for her."

Alyssa was amazed by the 'Gage Surprise' as she and Chet began to call it. She went on to join CARDA and she and Gage were credited with thirty-three rescues/finds in his career as a CARDA rescue dog; thirty-five in all counting the two men he rescued that Christmas Eve. He was trained as an area search dog with avalanche and cadaver specialties. His picture is now prominently displayed on the wall at Station 51 as the first member of CARDA from that station. He was laid to rest some fifteen years later beside his longtime companion, Patches, in the shadow of the trees along the bank of the creek at the property line; near the spot where Alyssa claimed her first rescue as well.

The end

E!

*The California Rescue Dog Association, Inc. is the largest and one of the oldest K-9 Search and Rescue dog associations in the country. Founded in 1976, all teams are volunteers and are responsible for paying their own expenses. For more information or to donate to the organization, please contact them at their website.

** .org**


End file.
